Virtual War
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Michael and the Sleeping Knights have to deal with both Laughing Coffin and the effects of a Virus infecting the entire Virtual World. Can they fight a war? and what happens when the Virus starts...generating quests?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sword Art Online.

 _ **A.N.: This is not the first story. If you are reading this and haven't read "Cheater" yet, read that first.**_

* * *

Return

Michael took a steadying breath, looking through the scope of his sniper rifle, ignoring the feeling of blood running down his face. Behemoth and a group of Laughing Coffin members, including one sniper, were guarding the city's gate. There were several destroyed dune buggies not far from the gate, where Sinon had been attacked, but there was no sign of Sinon.

"Where would you go," Michael breathed, scanning the desert.

An idea occurred to him. He knew exactly where she'd go if she meant to hide somewhere where only he would find her. He put his rifle away, wiping his face to satisfy himself that the blood wasn't real, then crawled back down the sand dune and started running across the desert, careful to keep out of the sniper's sight. Finally, he slowed to a stop, watching the cave where he, Kirito, and Sinon had hidden during BoB. There was no sign of life, but Michael knew that Sinon wasn't dumb enough to leave anything obvious. He did, however, see what he was looking for. Tiny rock chips were arranged on the floor of the cave to look like a bow. Anyone else would overlook it, probably even Death Gun. But Michael knew exactly what it was. He silently ran to the mouth of the cave, drawing his knife. Then, he stepped inside, ducking under a stream of bullets and darting forward, avoiding still more and grabbing the player by the armor, putting the knife to his throat as his gun pressed to Michael's stomach.

"Yamikaze," Michael growled. "I take the fact that you haven't shot me yet to mean you're not Laughing Coffin."

"How'd you find us?" Yamikaze snarled.

"It's alright, Yamikaze," Sinon said stepping out from behind the boulder, using the wall to support herself since her leg was missing just above the knee. "He's the one we've been waiting for. This is Michael."

Yamikaze lowered his gun and Michael put his knife away, hurrying over to Sinon, hugging her as she hugged him back.

"I thought I'd lost you," Michael breathed.

"It was close," Sinon admitted. "Yamikaze showed up in time to save me but I lost my leg. It should have healed by now, but it's not."

Michael opened a binary code window and began typing. Then, he closed it and Sinon's leg reappeared. She sighed, leaning against his chest and smiling.

"Thank you for coming after me," Sinon smiled. "But...what about the virus?"

"Kirito and Agil are working on it from outside," Michael said. "We're going to work on it from in here."

Sinon smiled and nodded and Michael opened his menu. Sure enough, the logout option was gone, but there was a new one. They could switch games.

"When did that show up?" Michael asked.

"I...don't know," Sinon admitted. "It wasn't there when this began."

"Alright," Michael nodded. "Let's head over to ALfheim. At least there you can't be killed before you even know they're there."

"True," Sinon nodded.

"ALfheim?" Yamikaze blinked before groaning. "I fucking hate fantasy games."

"Well, you better learn to love them real fast," Michael stated. "You're coming with us."

Before he could transfer, a message alert appeared. He opened the message and his eyes widened.

"Michael, it's Yuuki. I saw you were online. I don't know why you came back but HELP! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"

Michael looked to Sinon who nodded and they all transferred over. The moment they arrived, Michael hacked Yamikaze's new Imp avatar, raising its stats to what his GGO avatar had had, then giving him the cloak Michael had been wearing up until they had gotten to the treasure room in the cave with the Fatal Scythes, along with a pair of defense boots and gloves and a one handed sword. He then hacked the game again, giving Yamikaze a dark purple shield that had high stats.

"Thanks," Yamikaze said. "I'll have you teach me how to play later. You have friends to save, right?"

Michael nodded and extended his winds as Sinon did the same.

"Run straight that way and you'll reach a town," Michael said pointing. "Go to the inn, it'll have a picture of a bed. Once inside, you can't be hurt. Just in case though, sit somewhere where you can easily get away if you're attacked. And keep a careful eye out. We'll meet you there in a bit."

And with that, Michael and Sinon flew off. As they got into the air, Strea and Yui appeared on Michael's shoulders both looking very serious.

"Laughing Coffin is a lot larger than you thought," Yui said. "And they're dangerous. Inn's are still safe but cities aren't."

"I figured," Michael nodded. "Can you two lead us to Yuuki and the others?"

"They're at Mommy and Daddy's house," Yui stated.

"Alright, thanks," Michael said, he and Sinon turning and flying toward New Aincrad as fast as they could.

After about eight minutes, they landed in a field where the Sleeping Knights, minus Siune, were fighting dozens of Salamanders. Each Salamander was dressed like the usual Salamander soldier but with Laughing Coffin insignias on their shields.

"Well well," Michael growled, landing beside Yuuki. "Laugh Coffin has an army."

"Hey, isn't that..." one of the Salamanders spoke up.

"It's him!" another shouted. "It's the freak with the living shadow!"

"Really?" Michael sighed. "That's what I'm being called now? Come on. Even Klein got a title."

The Salamanders began to back away and Michael sighed, holding out his hand. Everyone's shadows all shot out from under them, forming into the massive shadow creature behind the Salamanders. They turned toward it and its right arm swept through them, smashing half of them through the air where they died on impact with the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" one shouted and they all sprouted wings, turning to fly away.

Just as they rose into the air, the shadow creature shrunk down into Michael's Fatal Scythe who flew around in front of them, making them all stop, staring at it in fear.

"What is that thing!?" someone shouted.

"That," Michael said, flying up behind them, "is my newest minion. It's called a Fatal Scythe. Personally, I'm not too fond of it. but it is rather strong so."

Three of the Salamanders turned, flying at him as the rest flew at the Fatal Scythe. Michael snorted in amusement, slashing the first Salamander's lance aside then splitting him open before tossing his sword into the air, catching the next two lances. Then, he smashed the two Salamanders into each other before catching his sword and slashing both, killing them. They, like the others that had died before them, caught fire like they were turning into a Remain Light then simply disappeared. Michael looked at the Fatal Scythe as its scythe split the last Salamander and it faded as the Salamander burned away.

Michael landed with the others and sighed.

"Well that was easy," Michael sighed. "

"Did Klein really get a title?" Sinon asked surprised.

"Yeah, the Phantom Swordsman," Michael grumbled. "And I'm still just the freak with the living shadow."

"If you want a title, make on up," Jun suggested.

"I used my own name for my player ID," Michael said. "I'm not creative in any way."

"Why not go with the shadow thing and your weapon like any average gamer?" Yuuki asked. "Shadow Blade sounds pretty cool."

"Shadow Blade?" Michael asked. "I suppose. But now how the hell do I make people know that title?"

"Carve it into the side of New Aincrad or something," Jun suggested.

"That's a terrible idea," Sinon said. "And this is a stupid conversation in light of recent events. Michael, isn't there something important we're supposed to be doing?"

"Good point," Michael said hacking open a portal to his field. "Come on. We'll be safe here."

They all went through, the Sleeping Knights and Yui staring at the field in awe while Michael closed the portal and sat under the tree with Sinon, opening a screen that turned into a video call to Kirito's phone.

"Michael?" Kirito blinked before smiling. "You found her. That's good. How are things?"

"Bad," Michael said. "Laughing Coffin has an army in ALfheim, GGO, and probably a lot of other games as well. We saved Yuuki and the others, and I don't think Siune is online, thank God. Someone should call her and tell her Yuuki and the others are alright and with me. How are things going with the virus?"

"It's mutated," Kirito said. "It linked all of the different VRMMOs together. Apparently, you can now switch between them at will and keep your avatar."

"Explains a little bit," Michael nodded. "If Behemoth finds out that second part, ALfheim Online is going to get a whole lot more dangerous."

Sinon nodded an agreement as Kirito shook his head.

"Someone tried to take their weapons from GGO to ALfheim but the guns wouldn't work," Kirito reported. "Someone else took swords to GGO, however, and they worked fine."

"Good," Michael smirked. "I prefer these to that Photon Sword anyway."

"I agree," Kirito grinned. "Where are you?"

"It's my own little Virtual World," Michael said. "I have firewalls designed by myself and run by Strea protecting it so for now it should be safe from other payers that my or Sinon don't specifically let in. It'll be our base of operations while we're trying to solve this."

"Alright," Kirito nodded. "Listen, now that you can help, we need a scan of the Virus's core programming in order to be able to figure out how to stop it."

"I'll send one right away," Strea spoke up, sitting on Michael's shoulder.

"Hey, is Yui there?"

"I'm here Daddy!" Yui said flying up in front of the camera.

"Good," Kirito smiled, visibly relaxing as Asuna joined him, also relaxing and smiling.

"Mommy!" Yui smiled.

"Hey Yui," Asuna smiled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Yui smiled. "Me and Strea are going to help with the firewall around the field and with finding a way to stop the virus. So I'm not going to be in any danger any time soon."

"Good," Asuna smiled. "Yuuki's there too, right?"

"Of course," Michael nodded. "Her and the rest of the Sleeping Knights. Well, except Siune. Anyway, I should go. I have to start working on the Virus problem. Kirito, I'm linking your laptop and Agil's to my terminal. That way we can work on the solution without having to talk over the phone like this."

"Alright," Kirito nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Michael nodded.

Just as the video call ended, an alert screen opened in front of Daniel. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"What?" Sinon asked.

"The Virus has infected the Cardinal System," Yui said. "It just gave itself full control of the Virtual World through ALfheim Online."

"Meaning?" Sinon asked.

"Meaning, there are no longer separate games," Michael said. "Just different parts of one. You'll see when we go out to gather any players who aren't Laughing Coffin tomorrow."

Sinon nodded and curled up against Michael who wrapped his arms around her and smiled, in spite of the situation. Then, he and Sinon drifted off to sleep, the others, minus Yui and Strea, doing the same.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Gathering Forces

Michael stepped out of the portal first, looking around to ensure it was clear, then motioned the others through. They all stepped through the portal and Michael let it close. They were inside of Kirito's house, and everything was trashed. The furniture had been broken, the walls were damaged, and someone had taken the time to use a weak fire spell to scorch the Laughing Coffin emblem on one of the walls.

"Oh, that is so not going to go over well," Michael sighed opening a chat window, Strea's face appearing.

"Hi Master!" Strea greeted cheerfully. "Can you restore Kirito's house? It got trashed."

Strea nodded, beaming at being asked to do something other than fight, which generally Michael could do alone. A moment later, there was a bright flash and the house was back to normal.

"Thanks," Michael said. "Any news?"

"Nope," Strea said cheerfully. "When there's a change I'll let Big Sister know."

"Big Sister?" Sinon blinked.

"She's my sister program but an earlier version," Strea said. "So she's my Big Sister."

"She means Yui," Michael said and Sinon nodded. "Alright, thank you Strea."

Strea nodded and the chat window disappeared. The all walked outside and flew out of New Aincrad, looking around before flying toward the Catsy's capitol city. They landed in front of an enormous castle in the center, the castle being cat-themed like every other building, of course, and Catsy began to pour out of the buildings around them, brandishing all forms of weapons.

"Who are you?" one of the Catsy, Alicia Ru's second-in-command, demanded.

He wore the usual cat helmet with the white cloth in the front and back that the rest of Alicia Rue's personal guard, now apparently his personal guard, wore, but his outfit included a form-fitting yellow bodysuit with form-fitting orangish-yellow armor and a pair of gold-hilted scimitars.

"My name's Michael," Michael said. "I was promised your aid by-"

"Alicia," the Catsy finished. "We got the message. But she doesn't understand what it's like in here. We're not helping you. We have all that's left of our race in this city. We're just trying to survive."

"You know that Laughing Coffin has at least two enormous armies right?" Michael asked. "What happens when those two armies meet up and come here?"

"We'll fight back, and fall back into the inns when we need to recover," the Catsy stated.

"You know you can't defeat them," Michael stated. "People will still die. And once you start using the inns, so won't they. It'll be a long drawn out battle in which you eventually will still lose."

"It's better than a short blood fest in which we lose anyway!" the Catsy snapped. "We're not helping you!"

Just then, there was a flash of light and Alicia Rue stepped up next to Michael.

"Alicia!" the Catsy gasped. "Why did you come here? You're trapped now!"

"That's fine," Alicia shrugged. "I personally love ALfheim Online. Besides, I promised Michael my armies. And if you won't help, I'll be the one to be in charge. Everyone get yourselves ready and get the best gear you can. We're going to war with Laughing Coffin!"

Michael passed all the money he had to her, more than a dozen overflowing bags of gold.

"I don't need money so you can use it to outfit our army," Michael said. "Just make sure you split it evenly between the Catsy, Sylphs, and Salamanders."

"Of course," Alicia nodded. "Come back here when you have the others' on our side. Oh, and Michael. You're the star of the news. PoH announced that you're a hacker trying to beat him, so now everyone back home is keeping an eye on you. PoH said something about this being his best show ever."

Michael sighed and rested his face in his palm.

"Just what I needed," Michael sighed. "Fine. Whatever. As long as I can have some privacy once in a while."

He turned, looking to the Sleeping Knights and Yuuki nodded.

"We'll stay and help here," Talken said, indicating himself and Nori. "You guys go and get the others. But Michael, we're going to need all of the races."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," Michael said. "For now, we're just dealing with the three who I happen to be on good terms with the leaders of. Well, I suppose it's the second-in-command of the Salamanders."

"Yes," Alicia nodded. "Good luck with Mortimer."

"Thanks," Michael nodded, flying into the air with Yuuki, Sinon, Jun, and Tecchi.

They flew away from the city to Sylvain, the Sylph capitol. They landed in front of the towers in the center as several dozen Sylphs sprinted out of the buildings around them, much like the Catsy had done.

"I'm not Laughing Coffin," Michael sighed. "My name is Michael."

"Oh, you're that guy," one of them said. "Lady Sakuya sent us a message. Our forces are at your disposal. What do you need us to do?"

"Send a group to the Catsy, Alicia Rue is going to give you money to equip an army," Michael said. "We're going to be going to war with Laughing Coffin."

"Lady Sakuya suspected as much," the Sylph nodded. "Very well."

"We'll stay," Tecchi spoke up, Jun nodding. "We'll make sure they get to the Catsy and back without Laughing Coffin causing trouble."

"Right," Michael nodded. "I'm off to see the Salamanders then. God I hope they don't like to fight as much as Eugene."

He Sinon and Yuuki flew into the air, following Yui's directions to the Salamander capitol, finding an army of Salamanders waiting, shield and lance wielding troops forming a wall with offensive mages behind them and healing mages behind them.

"Well well," Michael smirked. "We're expected."

"My brother said you'd be coming," a Salamander that looked a lot like Eugene except clean-shaven and with a red rapier in his hand. "Personally, I see no reason to help you. Every group of Laughing Coffin members that has come here has died. No one can defeat us. And so, we have no need of an alliance."

"You do realize, of course, that Laughing Coffin has an entire army in this world and in Gun Gale Online, right?" Michael asked. "And that once they've wiped out everyone else, they'll come here?"

"Then we'll wipe them out," Mortimer shrugged. "Now, either leave or I'll kill you."

Michael stared at Mortimer for a moment before sighing.

"I really, really, don't want to fight," Michael sighed. "But I challenge you to a duel for command of your forces."

"I refuse," Mortimer said flatly. "Kill them."

"You might want to reconsider," Michael warned. "This girl is Zekken. I'm the Shadow Blade. And this is Sinon. She can wipe out most of your force with a single shot."

"First off," Mortimer said, holding up a finger. "I've never heard of anyone called Shadow Blade, so I'm willing to bet you made that up on your own because you wanted to sound cool. Second, I highly doubt your friend can wipe out more than half of my force, even with that legendary bow of hers. And third, that is not Zekken. No girl is that strong."

"She is Zekken, you sexist asshole," Michael stated. "And she beat Kirito, the Black Swordsman."

"If she's Zekken, then I'm a Pooka," Mortimer stated, referring to the race of fairies that specialized as musicians.

"Then you'd better start singing," Yuuki snorted activating her OSS, stabbing the air rapidly eleven times.

The Salamanders all stared at her in shock, having counted her strikes. Mortimer also stared at her before looking to Michael again.

"Alright, I concede that she is Zekken," Mortimer said. "Let's see your title's origin."

Michael held his arm oh, his doppelganger forming appearing in front of him, raising its sword. Sinon sighed, pulling her bow back, aiming down ward and releasing the arrow, the arrow splitting into dozens, all of which exploded on the ground below.

"That's quite the ability," Mortimer stated, observing both of their demonstrations as Michael let his doppelganger fade. "I'll make you a deal. Kill the leader of the Spriggans and you'll have our allegiance."

"Or, you could fight me one-on-one," Michael stated.

"Or, I could send my men at you and kill all three of you," Mortimer countered.

"In which case, we would kill them all, and this conversation would be rendered pointless," Michael said. "And then our chances of defeating Laughing Coffin would be reduced by a third. Quit being hard-headed. I have General Eugene's support."

"I don't care what my brother thinks," Mortimer stated. "I'm in charge."

"You're the brains sure," Michael nodded. "But it was your brother that led the armies. Which brother do all of you want to follow?"

The soldiers looked at each other, unsure. Then, shields began to lower. Mortimer watched as his forces chose to stand with Eugene and growled in annoyance.

"Fine," Mortimer growled. "We'll fight."

Mortimer flew forward, sword glowing red before he blurred forward, stabbing at Michael. At the last second, Michael's sword knocked Mortimer's into the air. Mortimer flipped over Michael, spinning away and stopping as Michael turned toward him, Sinon and Yuuki backing away.

"Strategists are generally a pain in the ass to fight," Michael noted. "But this time, I think I'll make this quick. Don't worry, I won't kill you."

Mortimer grinned wickedly, holding out his hand. Michael raised his sword, readying himself as a massive ball of light appeared. When it faded, it left a massive black and white moth with lines running across it and a large white and black speaker like circle in each of its wings, along with four smaller black circles around each. The moth had massive white feelers on its head with red ends, a pair of feet with enormous white claws, and claws along its wings, which actually seemed more like bat wings.

"This strategist isn't just a keen intellect," Mortimer stated. "Don't worry, your death will be swift."

Michael summoned his Fatal Scythe, sending it at the moth. It slashed but the moth shot out of the way, flexing its wings and sending sonic waves at the Fatal Scythe blasting it. It shrieked in rage, eyes rolling around in its skull for a moment before the attack stopped and it straightened, health already in the yellow. As it flew forward, again, the moth folded its wings in front of itself. Then, a dark smoke began to form around it. it suddenly flapped its wings, shooting at the Fatal Scythe, a barrier of the dark smoke in front of itself. It hit the Fatal Scythe, passing through it, and the Fatal Scythe began to rot away to nothing.

"Well, that's unfortunate," Michael growled. "Looks like it's going to have the be the hard way."

He drew his sword, his doppelganger appearing beside him and they flew at it. As they did, the moth fired sonic waves at them, as it had at the Fatal Scythe. Michael and his doppelganger avoided the attack, closing in on the moth and slashing at it. It shot out of the way and they chased it as it folded its wings. As it shot forward, Michael flew out of the way, doppelganger slashing the moth as it passed him. The moth's health dropped by a full quarter from the strike and the doppelganger rotted away. Michael turned, flying at the moth, sword out in front of himself. It glowed red and he shot forward, blasting through the moth before it could react, killing it. He rolled in mid air, slowly floating to the ground just before his wings timed out, Sinon and Yuuki landing off to his left. Mortimer landed a short distance in front of him and they watched each other carefully.

"That moth could pack a mean punch, and it was fast," Michael stated. "But it couldn't take a whole lot of damage. I'm betting Eugene killed it and gave you the summon."

"That's right," Mortimer nodded. "But that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"True," Michael nodded. "However, I've lost patience with this fight."

Michael's doppelganger reappeared and Mortimer's eyes widened. His moth, it seemed, had a while before it was fully recharged.

"How?" Mortimer demanded. "How can you summon the same creature so quickly after it was destroyed?"

"Because my doppelganger only requires a couple of minutes to recharge," Michael stated, leaning on his sword.

The Doppelganger sprinted forward, sidestepped a slash from Mortimer and splitting his side open, dropping him to red. Michael let it fade and Mortimer turned toward him as he pulled his sword from the ground.

"Damn you," Mortimer growled.

"You're a stubborn bastard," Michael said. "And I don't trust you to see this war through. But this fight's over. I'm in charge of the Salamanders now, under Eugene's authority."

Michael turned to walk to the city and Mortimer charged at him. Michael spun, ducking under his rapier and stood, Elucidator splitting Mortimer's torso diagonally, killing him.

"Your choice," Michael snarled before Mortimer burned away.

Michael sighed, and put his sword away, calling Eugene. Eugene was livid when he answered. But he kept his temper controlled.

"Sorry about Mortimer," Michael stated.

"Sorry he was a stubborn ass," Eugene said. "In the end, he deserved what he got, and he chose it. The Salamanders are yours. Don't trouble yourself over my brother."

Michael nodded ending the call and walked into the city, Yuuki and Sinon following. The Salamanders landed in front of them and one stepped forward. He had dark red armor with a round jewel on each shoulder and grey highlights, a small grey and gold round shield on his left arm with the Salamander emblem on it, eyebrows that spiked up on the outside ends like devil horns, and red hair that was short on the sides except a lock hanging in front of each ear, and long and spiked in a mohawk in the middle. His lance was thinner than the usual variety.

"My name is Kagemune," the Salamander stated. "I'm the captain of the Salamander Lance Corps. Oh General Eugene's behalf, I'll be taking command of the Salamanders. We're ready for war whenever you are."

"Not yet," Michael said. "You're going to get some money from the Catsy. Send a group soon."

"What will you be doing?" Kagemune asked.

"I'm going to go and see if I can't get the Undines to work with us," Michael said. "We could use their healing abilities."

"True," Kagemune nodded. "Very well. We'll send a delegation to the Catsy at once. Good luck."

"Want me to stay with them?" Yuuki asked.

Michael looked toward the Salamander and shook his head.

"Nah," Michael said. "I think they can handle themselves. Even without Mortimer around."

Kagemune nodded then turned, calling out to someone and summoning them over. A moment later, a Salamander looking to be about Michael's age stepped out of the group. He wore a red trench coat, brown pants, a white shirt under his open coat, red combat boots, had his hair cut to the left, though it was left messy, and had a weapon with two sword blades attached to the same grip on his back. He also wore a crown similar to the one Eugene and Mortimer wore.

"This is Eugene's son," Kagemune stated. "Eugene asked me to send him with you. He'll be a great help."

"Alright," Michael nodded. "What's your name?"

"Salamander," the boy smirked.

"There's always one," Michael sighed. "Alright. Come on Salamander. We've got work to do."

Salamander nodded, extending his wings and they all flew into the air, Yui once again guiding them.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Undine

Michael landed as his wings timed out and they began to walk. They weren't far from the Undine's capitol now, according to Yui. They were in a mountain range in Imp territory, which they would probably return to in order to recruit the Imps later. Finally, they stepped out and found themselves at a large open area with a castle in the distance. The castle was unbelievably massive. They walked across the grassland toward the castle until they reached a bridge roughly a mile or two long and the only way to the Undine's capital.

"So, the Undines just live in that castle?" Michael asked.

"That's right," Yui nodded.

"Alright then," Michael shrugged starting across the bridge.

The others followed by roughly a quarter of the way there, Undines began to explode out of the water, flying up to the bridge, surrounding them, all preparing high level offensive spells.

"Um, high," Michael said raising his hands. "We're not Laughing Coffin. We just wanted to talk to your leader."

"Why would we allow that?" one Undine asked.

Michael drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground, dropping his knives as well.

"We don't want to fight," Michael promised.

"If you all drop your weapons, we'll take you to see our leader," the Undine stated.

All of them put their weapons down and stepped back. Their weapons were rounded up, and then they were placed in chains and led to the castle and a throne room. There was a male Undine sitting on the throne with blue hair combed to the right and feathered back on the left side with a lock between his eyes, an open white jacket with blue inside and large coattails behind him, a white shirt with a blue stripe down the center, white pants, silver armored shoes, a silver gauntlet on his left hand with a blue glove under it, and brown wrapping around his right hand over a fingerless blue glove. There was a large gold-hilted katana leaning against his throne with a blue grip and a blue blade.

"And just who are they?" the man asked.

"They wished to speak with you, and agreed to surrender their weapons in order to do so," the Undine that had led them to him stated.

"I see," the man nodded. "My name is Sumeragi, strongest of the Undine and leader. Tell me, what is it that you all want with us?"

"Your help," Michael said. "Fighting Laughing Coffin. We have the Sylphs, Catsy, and Salamanders already. But we could use the Undines' magic ability."

"We're not going to war with Laughing Coffin until they come after us," Sumeragi stated.

"That's the third time I've heard that," Michael said. "What do I have to do to get your favor?"

"Now that you mention it, I've heard of a certain dual-wielder that dresses in all black," Sumeragi stated. "I wouldn't mind fighting him."

"He's no in-game right now," Michael said. "But Zekken will fight you."

He motioned to Yuuki who smiled and nodded but Sumeragi shook his head.

"I've no interest in fighting Zekken," Sumeragi said. "If I cannot fight the Black Swordsman, I have another offer."

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"Climb the World Tree, and bring me something to prove your success," Sumeragi said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Michael asked.

"Before, it was said to be impossible, a lie," Sumeragi said. "I want to know if that remains true."

"Except, no one is strong enough to get up the tree alive," Sinon said. "It would be suicide."

"Isn't there anything else?" Michael asked.

"Well," Sumeragi said, thinking. "I've heard of an area below this one that is like ALfheim. I've not been there personally, but I've heard there are a type of creature there similar to an elephant and jellyfish mixed that gives rare materials when killed. If you bring me ten of those materials, I'll help you."

Sinon and Michael exchanged a nervous glance before Michael nodded. Sumeragi waved his hand and several Undine brought them their weapons, removing their chains before leading them out. Then, Michael and Sinon led the others to the staircase, beginning to walk down it.

"Are we really going to kill them?" Sinon asked.

"No," Michael said. "I'm hoping Urd will have some to give us."

"Probably a good thing that Klein isn't here," Sinon grinned.

Michael suddenly remembered Klein getting Skuld's address and grinned.

"I bet he totally forgot about that," Michael grinned.

After a bit, they stepped out onto the ledge and Michael whistled. A moment later, Tonkey flew up in front of them.

"Hey Tonkey, long time no see," Michael grinned as he and Sinon jumped up onto his back. "Well, climb on."

Yuuki and Salamander glanced at each other before shrugging and jumping onto Tonkey's back as Yui landed on his head. He bellowed a greeting two her and she smiled as he turned flying away from the ledge. Michael looked around, seeing dozens of the strange beings flying around, and even more on the ground, along with players, now that their wings worked there.

"Tonkey, can you take us to see Urd?" Michael asked. "We need to talk to her."

Tonkey bellowed a response, turning toward the lake as Yuuki and Salamander gaped at Michael.

"I guess we forgot to mention how Kirito came into possession of Excalibur huh?" Michael asked Yuuki, who nodded. "Well, we're about to meet three AIs, one of which Klein asked out then stopped talking to, so...don't say anything about him."

Yuuki's jaw dropped open before she fell onto her back, laughing. Salamander looked completely confused, not knowing who Klein was, but before Michael could explain, Tonkey slowed to a stop and Yuuki stopped laughing, sitting up. A moment later, Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld appeared in front of them. Skuld looked at them hopefully but it faded when she saw Klein wasn't there.

"He's with someone isn't he?" Skuld asked, Sinon and Michael blinking in surprise and Yuuki and Salamander staring in shock, before three of their faces, showed her the answer. "I thought as much."

"Sorry Skuld," Michael apologized. "I should have told you then, he was asking because you're attractive and that's just what he does."

Skuld nodded and Michael turned to Urd.

"Do you know about what's going on in Alfheim?" Michael asked.

"You mean the group that has been killing other fairies?" Urd asked. "Yes, we know."

"Well, we're trying to unite the different races in order to fight them, but one of the races' leader is asking for...well..." Michael looked to Sinon and then back up at Urd. "He wants ten pieces of a rare material that can only be gained by killing these."

He patted Tonkey and Urd nodded.

"I know of what you speak," Urd said. "Are you asking permission to kill my kinsmen?"

"No," Michael said. "I would never. But, I was hoping maybe you had some of the material already."

"I see," Urd nodded. "As it happens, I do possess some pieces of the material, however, I do not half ten. I have four."

"Damn," Michael sighed. "Is there somewhere I can get it without killing them?"

"Niflheim," Urd stated. "There is a place there where my kinsmen who were killed during Thrymr's invasion lie. There, you will likely find what you require."

"I will guide them," Skuld said. "I wish to speak with him anyway."

"I know you do," Urd nodded. "Very well. Here. Take what I have, and good luck on your journey."

"Thank you," Michael said bowing.

Urd smiled and she and Verdandi faded as Skuld landed on Tonkey's back, the glowing light around her fading. Then, Tonkey turned, flying away from the lake.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Elephant Graveyard

Michael drew his sword, staring at the staircase.

"So, Niflheim is below us, right?" Michael asked.

"That's right," Skuld nodded. "And below it is Muspelheim, the realm of the Fire Giants."

"Right," Michael nodded. "Well, no point standing around. Let's get what we need and get out before they even know we're there."

He moved to take a step forward and a text box appeared in front of him. He stared at it.

"A quest?" Michael blinked. "Darkness Rising?"

"What's the quest objective?" Sinon asked.

"Collect the remains of ten Beast type giants," Michael said. "Isn't that what Sumeragi asked us to do?"

"That bastard sent us on a quest?" Salamander growled.

"I don't think so," Yui said. "This quest was just added a couple of minutes ago."

"What?" Michael blinked. "By who?"

"Cardinal," Yui said. Michael and Sinon fell silent.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Sinon muttered.

Michael began to walk toward the stairs without pressing anything but a barrier appeared in the way.

"Well, looks like we don't have a choice," Michael growled. "We'll have to accept. Everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded and Michael accepted the quest. The words "QUEST ACCEPTED" appeared over them and the barrier faded. They all began down the steps in silence. All of them were tense, Michael and Sinon's nerves being enough for the others to be worried. For more than ten minutes they walked. Then, they stopped at the foot of the stairs. Ice stretched out before them as far as the eye could see. And clouds of ice dust floated around like fog. Michael looked to Skuld and she pointed. They all began to walk in that direction, their steps echoing loudly. Then, finally, they stopped, seeing massive bones stretching into the air from the ice. Michael slowly walked forward, reaching out toward one and a text box opened just as he reached it.

"You get a piece from each bone," Michael said. "Let's make this quick so we can get this mission over with."

They spread out, deciding to collect as much as they could. After a couple of minutes, they had collected it all. Then, they turned, heading back the way they came. Just as the stairway came into sight, however, they stopped. The stairway was now guarded.

"Um...Michael," Sinon said, turning to look at him. "Aren't they..."

"Uh, yeah," Michael nodded. "It's the Minotaurs."

Before them, stood the black and yellow minotaurs from Thrymheim, except they now stood double their previous height. They all crouched, readying themselves just as the ground began to tremble.

"Oh no," Michael groaned, looking away from the staircase.

There were dozens of gigantic blue humanoid monsters charging at them. The creatures looked like massive emaciated old men with long dirty hair, pointed gnarly teeth, oversized hairy feet, and distended stomachs. They all carried a massive club as well, and all of them looked mad.

"Frost Giants," Skuld gasped. "We have to leave."

"Easier said than done," Michael growled. "Do you know any powerful magic?"

"Only a little," Skuld stated. "I'm mostly trained in more direct combat."

"I figured," Michael nodded. "Salamander?"

"I know a few fire spells, why?" Salamander asked. "You can't expect me to take on all of those giants."

"No," Michael said. "The yellow minotaur has a ridiculous physical resistance but is weak to magic. We're mostly physical fighters."

"So then, I'd guess the black one is weak to physical attacks," Salamander guessed and Michael nodded. "Gotcha covered."

"No sword skills," Michael warned. "The cold environment causes a recovery penalty."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Salamander said holding out his hands and chanting.

A moment later, a massive stream of flames shot out of his hands, blasting the minotaur for a fair chunk of his health. Though not as much as Michael would like. The minotaurs roared, both charging. However, Salamander wasn't finished. He slammed a palm into the ground an a massive column of lava erupted from below the minotaur, taking a huge chunk and leaving him in low yellow. Then, Salamander summoned a massive flaming cloak. Salamander drew his weapon and grinned turning to the black minotaur as the cloak sped toward the golden one. When it reached the minotaur, it wrapped itself around the Minotaur, then exploded. The minotaur shattered and the black one turned to look at Michael and the others as they all charged, Michael's Fatal Scythe keeping the Frost Giants busy with Yuuki's Four-armed Giant. As they reached the minotaur, it swiped at them with its axe and they all leapt over it. Then, Salamander fell past it, weapon spinning and slashing the minotaur repeatedly on the way down. Then, Yuuki and Michael leapt over it, swords splitting it up the front before Sinon showered it with a dozen arrows to the face. Finally, Skuld leapt into the air over it, mace crashing into the minotaur's head and caving it in.

The minotaur shattered at the same time as the Fatal Scythe and Four-armed Giant and Michael and the others sprinted to the staircase, beginning to sprint up it. The Frost Giants stopped at the bottom and Michael stopped, looking back as a familiar blue bearded face appeared from their ranks.

"Thrymr," Michael growled, the others stopping just above him, also glaring back at him.

"My thanks, Little Flies," Thrymr grinned. "Because of you, that barrier is no longer in my way. I thought you might be of use, when I saw you in my castle. Now buzz along, Little Flies. We'll see each other again very soon."

He turned, walking away with his giants and Michael looked to Sinon.

"I'm not sure if I'm more worried that he's happy about us getting away, or that he remembers us," Sinon said.

"I don't want to know," Michael said. "Let's just get out of here."

They continued up the steps, soon reaching the top and finding Tonky waiting. They climbed on and he flew back to Urd. As they flew, the words, "QUEST COMPLETE" appeared over them.

"You have returned," Urd said. "Good. I trust you got what you sought?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded. "But Thrymr was there. And he said he'd be seeing us again. And said something about us getting a barrier out of the way."

"I do not know what he means," Urd said. "But if he invades again, he will not have Excalibur's help, and we will not be defeated so easily."

Michael nodded and Skuld stepped forward.

"Sister, I wish to travel with this fairy and to aid him in his quest," Skuld stated. "I feel that my power will be of use to him."

"Very well," Urd nodded. "Go. And good luck with whatever you must do."

"Thank you," Michael nodded. "We have the remains of all of your kinsmen. Would you like anything we don't need?"

"Yes, please," Urd nodded.

All but ten were removed from his inventory, and whatever the others had was taken as well. A moment later, there were giant humanoids in blue and green clothes and armor below them by the dozens, all bearing weapons and all looking around, confused.

"My thanks," Urd bowed. "Please, be safe on your journey."

Michael bowed as well and Tonky turned, flying them back to the exit. From there, they sprinted to the surface and flew back to the Undine capital, being led in to Sumeragi.

"Well?" Sumeragi asked.

"We have what you asked for," Michael said, sending it to him.

"Thank you, Sylph," Sumeragi said accepting the materials. "You have my word. When you go to battle, the Undines will join you."

"Alright," Michael nodded. "Double cross me, and you'll regret it."

"Assuming you survive," Sumeragi said.

Michael narrowed his eyes but they left in silence.

"What next?" Sinon asked.

"Spriggans," Michael said. "After them, I'm going to check on Kirito's progress."

She nodded and yawned and he sighed.

"Maybe we'll go with the other way around," Michael sighed opening a portal to the field. "We'll rest up for now. Tomorrow, we'll see about the Spriggans."

They all headed through and Michael closed the portal after them.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sword art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Stolen Identity

Michael pushed the door open, looking around in silence, Sinon just behind him. They were inside the Spriggans's home city, a massive aztec-style city with massive pyramids for most buildings, a few small slightly more normal buildings here and there. But the city was deserted. Aside from the small normal building they were searching now, the only building left was the massive pyramid structure that was the capital. It had light inside but Yui stated that was always the case. Yui was currently in the field with Strea, helping analyze and try and stop the virus with Kirito and Agil. Still monitoring Michael's team, but not present to guide them at the moment.

Michael had hacked some communicators from Gun Gale Online into ALfheim so they could keep in touch without being present. Each of the members of the Sleeping Knights had one, as did Skuld, who was still traveling with them, Strea, Yui, Salamander, Sinon, Michael, Alicia Rue, and Kagemune. The communicators consisted of a length of fabric wrapped around the base of their neck with no obvious way to remove it if it were real. It had a microphone in the fabric and a thin cord reached up to an ear piece on the right side with a piece of metal wrapping around the back of their ear to hold it in place and a camera attached to the top, allowing them to see what the other is doin if they wanted to. Because the communicators didn't originate in ALfheim, they had no max range in ALfheim, allowing them all to communicate with each other, whether in private between two or in the entire group as a whole.

"You guys see anything?" Michael asked quietly.

"Nothing," Salamander's voice replied, a whisper in actuality but as loud as if her were talking normally and standing beside Michael. "This building seems deserted too."

Salamander, Skuld, and Yuuki were searching the top floor of the building. Michael and Sinon finished their sweep of the building and went outside, finding the other three waiting.

"One place left," Michael said. "Status report, all races."

"We've got our supplies," Alicia Rue stated. "Talken and Nori are fun to have around. And Nori even gave me permission to tease Talken. He's so fun to embarrass."

"We have our supplies as well," Kagemune stated. "I hope Salamander is proving useful."

"So far so good," Michael said. "Glad to have him along."

"The Sylph have their supplies as well," Tecchi stated. "The three armies are ready for war whenever."

"I have the Undine's word they'll help, but I distrust the leader," Michael said. "For now, we'll have to take him at his word. We're on our way into the Spriggan capital."

"Don't trust you eyes," Alicia warned. "They have some pretty high level illusion magic in that pyramid."

"Thanks for the heads up," Michael said. "Talk again later."

The communicator played static for a half second as the others all disconnected. Then, they all slowly climbed the stairs and stopped at a small square opening in the top with a roof above it with a small support beam on each corner.

"Anyone know night vision magic?" Michael asked.

"I do," Yuuki said, quickly casting the spell on them all.

"Thanks," Michael said. "Now, let's go see about these illusion."

They dropped into the hole one at a time, moving out of each other's way and then following the hallway to the right once everyone was in. As they walked, they found branch tunnels splitting off the main one. Each time they found one, someone branched off, reporting they had done so, then reporting any traps or dead-ends they found before catching back up with whatever group was still in the main hallway. Finally, they came to a room with nine tunnels, a small design at the top of each. The designs were the symbols for the nine races. They all stared at them before looking to Michael.

"Well, this isn't quite what I had expected," Michael said. "But, we're looking for the Spriggans, so let's use that tunnel first."

They all nodded and followed the tunnel, watching carefully for any traps or players waiting to attack. After several minutes, they reached a second intersection, this one with symbols like those that floated around someone using a spell over the doors.

"Now which?" Michael asked.

"Well, a Spriggan's main type of magic is illusion," Sinon suggested. "Which is...that one."

They all silently agreed and headed down that tunnel, reaching a third intersection almost instantly. This one had images over the doors. They all stared at it just as Yui's voice came over the communicators.

"This section is relatively new," Yui stated. "According to the game data, one of the players started a petition to get the building updated and it got approved."

"Why?" Sinon asked.

"Better security," Michael said looking at the images of weapons and weapon combinations over the doors, of which, there were many. "Weapons?"

"There's got to be a connection," Sinon said. "But what is it?"

Michael walked closer to one of the doors, one with a greatsword, then extended his wings and flew up to it.

"Hey, this looks like...Yeah," Michael breathed.

"What is it?" Sinon asked.

"A greatsword," Michael said. "Except, I'm sure it's Gram."

"Gram?" Sinon asked as Michael landed. "So...what's the significance?"

"I don't know," Michael said, looking around thoughtfully.

There was a pair of scimitars, a weapon looking suspiciously like Salamander's, a pair of weapons that looked like spiked brass knuckles, wands, daggers, you name it.

"What's the connection?" Michael breathed. "Salamander, do you know any players that are well known for wielding scimitars?"

"Alicia Rue's second-in-command," Salamander suggested.

Michael remembered the player, and his choice of weapons.

"How about spiked knuckles?" Michael asked.

"Definitely Alicia," Sinon said. "She's the only...hey...that's..."

"What?" Michael asked, following her gaze to a picture of a bow.

"A bow?" Yuuki asked. "What about it?"

Michael, mouth now hanging open, drew the bow he had gotten from Sinon, the same depicted above the door.

"That's odd," Skuld said. "Where did you get it?"

Michael pointed at Sinon.

"A friend of ours created it," Sinon said.

"It was wielded by a Cait Sith, like the knuckles and scimitars," Skuld said and Michael's eyes widened.

"We need a weapon wielded by a famous..." Michael's head began to snap from one door to the other before finding what he was looking for. "Spriggan. Bingo."

The others looked, eyes widening at the sight of a pair of crossed one-handed swords.

"Kirito," Yuuki said. "The only one to be able to successfully wield two swords."

"And the most famous Spriggan in-game," Michael said. "Let's go."

They all hurried down the corridor and soon came to a large spiral staircase. They hurried down it and, after a few minutes, reached a massive open chamber somewhere below ground. The stairway simply ended in open air, and below them, it looked like whatever basement the building had had had been completely destroyed, a massive cavern having been dug in its place. The cavern was nearly a dozen football fields across and was at least four high.

"It's...massive," Yuuki breathed.

Michael nodded and extended his wings and began floating down toward the floor of the cavern, where they could see hundreds of Spriggans, swords glinting in the light of the torches set up around the cavern. The others followed and after a moment, they stopped to hover about halfway as a group of three Spriggans flew up to meet them, each holding a one-handed sword.

"Greetings Sylph," the leader of the group greeted. "I'm the captain of the Spriggan's Initial Response Team. We're aware of who you are. Alicia Rue contacted us via a Moonlight Mirror. But we're not going to go to war with Laughing Coffin. I'm sorry. But we're not committing suicide."

"I figured," Michael sighed. "Every race wants us to do something to gain their allegiance. So, what is it you guys want? What do we have to do to prove ourselves to you?"

"There's nothing I can tell you," the Spriggan said. "But my orders are to take you to our leader, not turn you away."

Michael nodded and they followed the Spriggan to a throne where a frighteningly tall and muscular Spriggan was seated, a massive black greatsword decorated with horned skulls and a second identical blade on the other end of the extremely long handle. Both blades were double edged and in total the weapon had to be roughly ten feet or more.

"Hello Shadow Blade," the Spriggan leader greeted. "That's what you've taken to calling yourself, right? Not a bad name, truthfully. However, a self-created title is not enough to make me go to war. Beside, we have our own titled player. We have no interest in following own."

"Look, jackass, I want to get out of this game," Michael sighed. "To do that, we have to kill PoH. To do that, we have to destroy Laughing Coffin, again."

"Um, Michael, you should probably be a bit more respectful," Alicia warned him. "The rest of us, even Mortimer, are careful not to anger him. He's known as Titan. And he's dangerous. Almost like Eugene, just not quite."

Michael swallowed as Titan stared at him. Then, he began to laugh, deep voice making it feel like the ground was rumbling as it echoed and reverberated around the cavern.

"I like you kid," Titan stated. "You've got guts. Not like those fools leading the races. They're all too scared to do me the honor of being honest. So, you want us to go to war with a bunch of murderers huh? Alright. I'll give you a chance. You beat our best warrior, and we'll help you."

"Wait, you mean, you're not the best warrior?" Michael asked.

"Not anymore," Titan laughed. "Now, we have a new recruit. I believe you might have heard of them. The Black Swordsman? Or maybe, the Twin-blade Swordsman?"

"That's impossible," Michael said, eyes wide. "I know the Black Swordsman. He's a friend of mine. He's not in-game."

Titan tilted his head back, laughing so hard the ground actually did begin to rumble. Then, he lifted his weapon before slamming it back down. A moment later, a Spriggan flew into the air over the rest. As they watched, the Spriggan drew a pair of swords. For a moment, Michael's gut fell.

"Daddy's not playing," Yui said. "That's not Daddy's Avatar. And in ALfheim, anyone can use two swords. They just have to equip two."

Michael watched as the player landed before them, wings faded. For a moment, he thought it was actually Kirito. But then his brain focused a bit closer and he understood it was, in fact, a girl. Her hair was a bit too long, face too angular. And then there was the obvious tell, a.k.a. the presence of breasts. She stood, raising her swords. The left was shaped similar to Yuuki's, but with less saw teeth and was completely black, while her right sword was relatively plain with a white hilt and blade.

"Who the hell are you?" Michael asked.

"My name's Kuro," she said. "You're Michael. You were in SAO."

"You're a survivor?" Michael gaped, the others all understanding the meaning, except Skuld. "But...then...were you a clearer?"

"I was relatively unimpressive in SAO," she said. "But When I got to ALfheim, a glitch in the system made me look a lot like Kirito. So I decided to dress like him, and trained to wield two swords here. I'm not as strong or fast as him, and my reaction speed is slower, but I thought maybe I would be able to make up for my lack of activity in SAO if I was able to be like him."

"And yet you sit here, doing nothing again as the same guild as in SAO terrorizes hundreds of thousands of players, maybe millions," Michael pointed out. "You haven't changed."

"I'm following orders," Kuro stated. "Don't worry. I won't kill you."

"You assume you can beat me at all," Michael stated.

"You assume you know how strong I am," Kuro stated.

She sprinted forward, sword swiping in an "X". Michael blocked the blades, both sparking across his, finishing their sweep. Then, she spun, both swords flashing at him from the left. His eyes widened as once again they sparked across his blade and finished their arch before she slashed upward in an "X" again. Michael leapt back, recognizing the Starburst Stream.

"Not bad," Michael stated. "I'll bet you have the entire attack down."

"I do," Kuro nodded.

"I'm impressed," Michael said. "You're definitely stronger than I gave you credit for. I apologize. I'll take you seriously from here on."

"Good," Kuro nodded. "It'll be an honor to fight one of SAO's heroes."

Michael sprinted forward, slashing at her from the right and she blocked it, slashing at him with her other sword. His shadow stretched up, forming his doppelganger, who blocked the slash. She leapt back and Michael sprinted forward, stabbing at her. She swept the blade aside, then blocked a slash from the doppelganger, spinning and slashing through the doppelganger and blocking Michael's slash. Michael grinned.

"Very good," Michael said. "You're definitely one of the strongest I've fought. And you're much better with two blade than I was expecting. but I'm not going to lose here."

He shoved her sword away, ducking under the other and slashing at her. She stepped back, the tip of the sword scratching her abdomen before he slashed the other way. She blocked it and stabbed at him but he caught her wrist, driving her sword into the ground. Then, he kicked her, throwing her back. She flipped, landing on her feet and holding her sword in frost of herself with two hands.

"Why do you refuse to act?" Michael asked. "Why refuse to help? I thought you were trying to make up for not helping in the past. How is hiding in a hole in the ground going to make up for anything?"

"It won't," Kuro said. "But I can't defeat Laughing Coffin alone."

"Then fight with us," Michael said. "We have four other races already allied with us. Help us fight against Laughing Coffin. You could be a hero."

"Shut up!" Kuro shouted, sprinting forward, slashing at him. He blocked it and she pivoted around him, grabbing her other sword and stabbing at his back as she pulled it free of the ground.

He spun, knocking the blade aside and caught her other forearm.

"Why do you refuse?" Michael asked. "Don't you want to help? Don't you want to be a hero?"

"Of course!" Kuro snapped, seeming oddly close to tears.

"Then what is it?" Michael asked.

"Nothing!" Kuro said, shoving him back and slashing at him rapidly.

He deflected her slashes in a blur before leaping back from a stab. Then, her right sword glowed red and she shot forward. He blocked the slash and the point of impact exploded, launching him away, the Spriggans parting as she darted forward, other sword glowing blue. She stabbed at him and he dove to the side, a massive wall of ice spikes shooting out, hitting nothing but air, as the Spriggans had taken to the sky as she approached. He stood, sword glowing green as he slashed upward, sword hitting one of hers, both abilities cancelling before he slashed her other sword downward and kicked it away. She slashed at him again and he caught her wrist. Then, he spun, hurling her. She landed on her feet and held her sword on the opposite side, pointed backward, blade glowing blue.

"Why won't you just help?" Michael asked.

Kuro screamed in rage, sprinting forward. Michael stabbed his sword into the ground and darted forward, hitting the wrist of the hand holding the sword with a palm strike, making her drop the sword before her caught her in a hug and she began to sob, pounding on his chest uselessly.

"I won't fight him!" Kuro sobbed. "I can't! I can't kill my brother!"

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"He's one of the Laughing Coffin members!" Kuro sobbed backing away. "If I f-fight th-them...I'l have t-to f-fight h-him!"

"No, you won't," Michael said. "I promise. We'll stop Laughing Coffin and free everyone before that happens. But I could use your help."

"You p-promise he'll be o-okay?" Kuro asked.

"I promise," Michael said, hating that he was lying.

She needed to believe her brother would be alright. And if they met him, Michael would do everything in his power not to kill the guy. But he couldn't promise anything. Not truthfully, at least.

Kuro nodded as Titan landed behind him.

"Are you surrendering Kuro?" Titan asked.

"Yes, Lord Titan," Kuro said. "He's better than me. If he were trying, I'd have lost by now."

"I see," Titan nodded. "Very well. I suppose there's nothing else for it. You're banished. The Spriggans will not take part in this war."

"And here I thought we had an agreement," Michael said. "I had hoped you were more honorable than Mortimer. I guess even that fool, God rest his soul, was better than you."

"Mortimer's dead?" Titan asked.

"He forced my hand," Michael stated. "Yeah. He's dead."

"I see," Titan nodded. "So then, you have the Salamanders?"

"And Sylph, and Catsy, and Undines," Michael listed. "We'll need everyone."

"I doubt they're that strong," Titan snorted. "But, very well. We'll help you. Kuro. You're no longer banished. You're to travel with Shadow Blade, and aid him in whatever you can."

Kuro nodded, retrieving her swords as Michael got his own.

"Michael," Titan said. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you. A lot of people are going to die."

"I know," Michael nodded. "That's why I need more soldiers. Maybe most of Laughing Coffin will surrender in the face of our massive army."

"I highly doubt that," Titan said. "But we could definitely use the numbers. Especially in Gun Gale Online."

"I know," Michael nodded. "That's the game I'm most worried about. But, for now, we're focussed on here."

Titan nodded and returned to his throne.

"Ready to go?" Michael asked.

Kuro nodded and they flew back to the stairs with the others where they started introductions. Next up, Imps.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Next Mission

Michael grinned widely, stepping into the Imp's capital, a massive cavern in the mountains. They were having a party. There was the ALfheim version of alcohol, there was food, and there was a sparring ring where players fought, both armed and unarmed, careful to keep healing crystals ready and not kill each other. They followed their guide through the crowd to the leader, who was currently drowning himself in alcohol with exactly seven barely clothed, extremely attractive women around him.

"So you're Shadow Blade?" the leader asked. "Titan warned me you'd be around. What can I do for you?"

"We need to gather all of the races for a war against Laughing Coffin," Michael said.

"Oh, I see," the leader nodded. "Noble goal. Sure. Why not."

"Um, Michael," Sinon said and Michael turned toward her.

His blood ran cold. There was a text box in front of her, asking if she wanted to start a mission. It was called Nightfall, but there was no description.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"No clue," Sinon said.

"It was created only a moment ago," Yui reported. "But I can't tell what it involves. I think you should refuse."

Sinon apparently agreed, because she pressed the red "X". When she did, the green button flashed and the box disappeared, the words, "QUEST ACCEPTED" appeared over them.

"Um...Michael?" Sinon breathed.

"That's not good," Michael breathed.

Just then, the ground began to shake violently, throwing everyone to the ground.

"What the hell did you just do?" the Imp leader demanded.

"I denied a quest that accepted anyway!" Sinon stated.

"Everyone outside!" Michael shouted.

They all pushed themselves up, stumbling through the tunnels, the ground still shaking. Finally they got out of the mountain tunnels as the shaking subsided, and looked around. Chaos. There were Laughing Coffin members on the mountain side, battling with Imp guards. It was a fairly even battle, but the real problem was the fact that there was more chaos beyond the battle. The sky overhead was blood red, with neon red lightning flashing across it. Rain the color and thickness of blood fell around them. And they could see from where they stood, that something was happening at the coast, near Sylvain.

"What...what's going on?" Sinon asked, firing at the Laughing Coffin members, killing them rapidly.

"Something really, really bad," Michael stated, moving to help the Imps. "Yui, Strea, can you tell what's going on?"

"High level aquatic monsters are coming to shore near Sylvain," Yui stated. "The Sylphs and Salamanders are trying to fight them but it's not going well."

"Damn!" Michael swore, the Laughing Coffin retreating, only to be wiped out by Sinon. "Why? What was that mission?"

"Michael," Strea spoke up. "Kraken is on his way to shore."

"K...Huh!?" Michael gaped, eyes bugging out.

"What?" Sinon asked. "Is that bad?"

"We tried to fight Kraken with everyone else and got our asses handed to us in ten seconds!" Michael gaped.

"He's getting close," Yui said. "If he makes landfall..."

"The Sylphs and Salamanders are history," Yuuki gasped.

"Fuck!" Michael swore. "No choice. We have to go."

"There's something else," Strea said. "The Gnome region is under attack by werewolf type monsters being commanded by one giant one."

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"It's labelled as Fenrir," Yui stated.

Michael froze.

"Fen...rir?" Michael breathed. "Oh fuck!"

"What?" Sinon asked.

"It's Ragnarok," Michael said. "Cardinal started Ragnarok!"

Sinon's eyes widened and both extended their wings, flying into the air, the rest of Michael's team flying up with him.

"You need to go help the gnomes!" Michael shouted at the Imp leader.

The leader nodded and the Imps all sprinted back into their tunnel, hopefully having a tunnel that could get them there fast. Michael and the others turned, speeding toward the coast, Yuuki and Michael easily speeding ahead of the rest. As they neared the coast, Kuro caught up with them.

"Tell Sinon that you and her are going to try and help with the monsters!" Michael shouted over the wind. "The rest of us are going to try and deal with Kraken."

Kuro nodded, falling back to the others. Michael glanced back, seeing Sinon's worried look before she and Kuro branched of to help the armies below. Just as they did, Kraken rose ti the surface out at sea.

"You again," Kraken snarled. "I remember you. You attempted to stop me gaining the egg."

"And now I'm going to stop you from destroying ALfheim!" Michael shouted, summoning his Fatal Scythe, which shot forward, attacking Kraken.

Kraken roared in rage as the scythe tore him open in several places rapidly before the Fatal Scythe was swatted aside. A moment later, the gashes were all repaired in the same style as during the last fight. A second tentacle flew around at us but Skuld flew into its path, mace slamming into the tentacle, lightning flying off of the impact before the tentacle sailed away, forcing Kraken to spin in the water. Yuuki and Michael crashed into Kraken, swords first before flying around it in opposite directions. The gashes healed just behind their swords, but it was, hopefully, dealing damage that wasn't healing immediately. A moment later, Both flew away from Kraken as he roared in rage, swiping at them in a flurry of tentacles. Finally, one flew at Yuuki, too fast to block. At the last second, Jun appeared in its path, now holding a sword that looked like his except more then ten times its normal size. He slashed the tentacle, removing it, and the sword shrunk back down to normal size.

"Jun!" Michael shouted happily. "Thank God!"

Jun smiled just as the tentacle regrew, swiping at them again. Tecchi flew into its path, shield blocking it just long enough for Yuuki and Jun to get out of the way before Tecchi rolled aside, the tentacle crashing down in the water.

"This freak's a fucking monster," Salamander stated, flying up beside Michael. "He's barely lost a sliver of health."

"He's lost health?" Michael blinked looking up at Kraken's health bar. "Thank God. I was worried he healed when his wounds sealed."

"Apparently not," Salamander said. "So, ready to destroy this thing?"

"We can't beat him," Skuld said. "It's not possible. It's too strong."

"We'll win," Michael said raising his sword. "He can't make landfall."

The others all nodded, raising their weapons. Kraken growled then roared, the force sending out shockwaves and hurling them all backward to the shore. They all crashed down behind the line of players then stood. Kagemune landed in front of him with the same Sylph that had promised them the Sylph's allegiance.

"We're not fairing well here," Kagemune stated. "General Eugene, or even Mortimer, would be able to turn the tide, but...there are so many."

"I know," Michael growled, pushing himself up and using a healing crystal, since his entire team's health was down to half from the roar.

The others did the same for themselves and looked at the army of aquatic monsters approaching. There were giant crabs like the floor Twenty Eight boss, bundles of seaweed in the shape of human-sized robes with coral hands sticking out of the sleeves like rotten hands and wielding coral swords, massive piles of moving mud, and, of course, living bubbles that exploded when killed.

"Looks like we have to push back the monsters before we go back to Kraken," Michael said.

Just as he said this, the players turned to full retreat, a wave of blue and green dog-like creatures with massive, obviously sharp, fins sprinting out of the water after them.

"Oh joy," Michael sighed. "Animals."

He drew his sword, sprinting forward and tearing into the creatures, shredding them with ease. He activated his OSS to keep anything from getting past him, the animals all converging on him. A moment later, golden arrows began to rain down further down the beach, trying to stem the tide of deadly monsters. Just as Michael's OSS ended and he stopped moving, Yuuki appeared next to him, zipping around him using a Horizontal Square, which shot outward, clearing a space as he began to move again. Kuro and Jun landed beside them then spread out into a line as Salamander, Tecchi, and Skuld landed on the other side.

"Nothing passes," Salamander said, staff spinning rapidly in his right hand.

"Right," Michael nodded, readying himself.

Just then, a cheer rose behind them and several dozen streams of fire shot over them, slaughtering the monsters as they approached. Michael looked up, seeing Catsy warriors riding on dragons. Alicia landed beside Michael and Nori and Talken landed in the line as well.

"Good to see you again Michael," Alicia said, raising her weapons, large gloves like cartoon cat paws with fingers and thumbs and razor sharp claws on the ends of each finger. "Are we late?"

"Not horribly so," Michael said. "How long can your dragoons fly and how maneuverably?"

"No limit on their tamed dragons and extremely," Alicia said.

"Send them after Kraken," Michael said. "Tell them they only have to keep him busy, and to be careful."

Alicia nodded and pointed one of her gloves at the giant squid. The troops nodded and flew away. A moment later, Alicia's second in command landed beside them, drawing his twin scimitars.

"The ground troops will be here momentarily ma'am," the Catsy stated.

"Thank you Craytan," Alicia said.

"Finally gotten into the spirit of fighting?" Michael asked.

"I have no interest in fighting against Laughing Coffin," Craytan said. "But these monsters are much more annoying."

"I see," Michael nodded. "You and I are not going to be friends. That's fine though. You're not in charge."

He could feel Craytan glaring at him through his mask.

"Kagemune," Michael said looking to the other two leaders. "And...um..."

"Feliciano," the Sylph said.

"Yeah," Michael said. "Pull your armies back to rest and recuperate. We'll buy you time. See if you can't come up with a plan for Kraken."

The two nod but before they can go anywhere, a massive white arm exploded up from the ground, catching Feliciano and crushing him, killing him instantly. Michael slashed the arm, removing it, and a moment later, the rest of the Frost Giant exploded out of the ground. It raised its club in its other hand in time for Skuld to slam her mace into the top of its head, killing it.

"That's not good," Michael growled. "Skuld, go help your sisters. We'll be there as soon as we can."

Skuld nodded, flying into the gaping hole in the ground. Through it, Michael could see Frost Giants and Tonky's species fighting, several dozen beings like Skuld aiding Tonky's species.

"Where's they come from?" Michael blinked.

"The remains you gave to Urd," Yui stated.

"Then I shudder to think what Sumeragi wanted with them," Michael stated.

"We need the others," Michael growled. "There are too many."

"Then it's a good thing we've arrived," Sumeragi's voice stated.

He looked up from the hole, grinning. Sumeragi stood with his katana on his shoulder, blade glowing faintly, and an army of Undines and Spriggans behind him, Titan on his right.

"Thank God," Michael sighed. "Titan, I need you guys to go down there and help fight the Frost Giants. Be careful. One of them with a blue beard is much stronger than the rest. Be careful when fighting him."

Titan snorted, dropping through the hole with the rest of the Spriggans and a detachment of Undines.

"I've also sent some after the Imps to help out with Fenrir's army," Sumeragi stated. "Shall we?"

Michael smirked and nodded, turning back to the battle where the others, now including the Catsy, battled the monsters.

"Time for us to join the party," Michael said. "Have some Undines go heal the Salamanders and Sylphs so they can get back in the fight."

Sumeragi nodded, holding his arm out and roughly half of his remaining force left to help the wounded. Michael sprinted past Alicia, carving his way into the monsters, Sumeragi just behind him. Instantly, the monsters began to move toward them before trying to pass the line, as they were the closer threat. The number of shining fragments left by the dead creatures became disorienting quickly as the pair spun and slashed, laying waste to the creatures. Neither bothered with abilities, the monsters were relatively weak in comparison to the larger creatures making their way toward them. They just had a staggering number. Even as the other, more deadly creatures drew close, Michael suspected there was still an endless sea of the monsters they were slaughtering. He heard explosions start, so rapid and close together that it sounded like one continuous explosion. Sinon had started to use a more deadly ability to try and help them further.

The number of creatures reaching them thinned considerably until Michael could see again, less shards flying. At the same time, a massive crab claw swiped down at them. Michael shoved Sumeragi out of the way and leaped past the claw, slashing it uselessly. Just like the boss, it was impervious anywhere except its underside. Michael landed and darted under it, slashing several of the dog creatures as he passed, then leapt at it, tearing into it with his OSS. As it ended, he stopped. A dog leapt at him. At the last second, he flipped, slashing the dog before landing, sword blade radiating darkness as he jumped, stabbing the crab. He wrenched his sword out, a black hole appearing inside the crab, yet still visible. The crab began to compress and distort, then returned to normal, the black hole breaking but taking a massive amount of health from the crab.

He attacked one last time, fire exploding out of the crab's top and it shattered. He leapt back to Sumeragi, avoiding a coral sword and breathing hard.

"This is not going well," Michael growled.

"Nope," Sumeragi agreed.

All at once, we're swarmed again. More dog creatures than before. Once again, we're unable to see. This time, they start to get shots in. Every few moments, a claw or fin would tear through one of them. But they continued. They were both a blur. Then, A dog leapt out of the wall of shards at them. Sumeragi's katana stabbed it, the blade also biting into Michael's side. Michael glanced at Sumeragi, seeing he had stabbed backward. Hopefully that meant it was an accident. The sword swung around, mowing down several before five leapt through the shard. Both players leapt over them, taking flight as the monsters passed under them and the shards disappeared. An Undine's healing spell began to restore Michael and they looked around.

Sinon, who had been thinning the swarm, was lying on the ground, a coral sword through her abdomen. The healers were struggling to heal her, but with the sword still in place, she was slowly slipping. And yet, if it was removed, she would die instantly.

Michael flew to Sinon's side, Sumeragi joining the line trying to hold the creatures back.

"Sinon!" Michael shouted, landing beside her, terror written all over his face.

"Hey Michael," Sinon smiled, voice weak and tired. "Sorry I stopped covering you."

"You're going to be okay," Michael said.

"There are always casualties," Sinon said.

"You're not going to be one," Michael said opening up a binary code window, typing something. Instantly, his health began to fall as hers rose.

He wrenched the sword free and his health dropped to nearly red. Then, he entered more code and both of their health froze. Then, he collapsed, health so low it left him unconscious.

* * *

Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Failing

Michael's eyes fluttered open and he sat up, gasping and looking around. It was dark. He could see, but not far. Sinon was beside him, trying to gently push him back down.

"Take it easy," Sinon said. "You need to rest a little."

"We have to help fight," Michael said. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," Sinon said. "A half hour at most."

"A half hour!?" Michael gaped. "The fight...the others..."

"They're fine," Sinon said. "The Sylphs and Salamanders returned to the fight with the Undines. For the last half hour, we've had only a handful of casualties. Maybe five."

"So many," Michael breathed. "What about Kraken?"

"The dragoons are keeping him distracted," Sinon said. "There's no limit to the dragons' attacks so they just have to worry about avoiding Kraken's attacks. They're not doing damage though. They're just keeping him busy."

"We have to fight!" Michael said.

"How?" Sinon asked. "There are too many to fight like we are."

"What choice do we have?" Michael asked. "Run and hid in the field?"

"Why not!?" Sinon snapped. "Why can't we?"

"Because everyone will die!" Michael stated.

"But you won't!" Sinon screamed, breaking into sobs. "You'll be alive. And...y-you can deal w-with the v-virus."

"I'm sorry Sinon," Michael said. "I can't. We have to fight. I wish I could run and hide, and keep you safe. But if we don't stop this, it's over."

Sinon nodded after a moment and stood, drawing her bow and holding out his sword.

"Then we should go," Sinon said.

Michael stood, taking the sword before kissing her. She kissed him back and they stood there for several moments before he pulled back.

"We're both going to be okay," Michael stated. "Now come on. They need us."

Sinon nodded, leading him through the darkness to a boulder, which rolled away easily. They flew out into the air, seeing that they were close to the coast. Michael's eyes swept across the battlefield. Sinon was right. The battle wasn't going to badly. The Catsy, Salamanders, and Sylphs had clearly stocked up on potions, and the Undines were using magic potions to their fullest potential, healing soldiers almost constantly as the soldiers slaughtered monsters. Michael's team was around the boulder and flew up to them as they exited.

"What do we do?" Yuuki asked. "Help with the creatures or try and take down Kraken and pray they can hold the line?"

"We'll take Kraken," Michael said. "The races can hold their own for now. Sinon, I want you as far away as you can be and hailing him with explosive arrows."

"What if I hit one of you?" Sinon asked.

"I trust you," Michael said. "Tecchi, protect her."

Tecchi nodded and Michael turned to the massive creature in the sea. Then, they all flew toward it, Tecchi and Sinon flying higher where Sinon could hit it from further away.

"We can do this, can't we?" Yuuki asked.

He could hear the fear in her voice. The same that he felt.

"I hope so," Michael stated.

He wasn't going to flood them with false hope. in reality, he seriously doubted they'd be able to. He doubted they'd empty the first health bar. What little damage they had done before had long since regenerated. As Sinon had said, the dragoons simply weren't strong enough to do anything more than annoy and distract Kraken.

"We can do it," Kuro said, drawing her swords as they neared him. "No sword skills unless it's short with minimal recharge. The faster you move, the longer you live, the more damage you do."

"I wish Kirito and the others were here," Michael said.

"We can do this," Yuuki decided.

Michael took a breath then drew one of his knives in his free hand. Kuro waved at him and he put it away in time to catch a sword. It was Sigurd's old silver sword. Not nearly as powerful as Michael's Elucidator, but it was better than a knife.

"Where'd you get this?" Michael asked.

"Random loot for killing one of the seaweed things," Kuro stated.

Michael nodded, holding both swords behind himself as they flew. As they reached Kraken, Michael drove his two swords into him, flying upward as his doppelganger formed beside him, branching off. Michael curved, flying out of the way of a tentacle just as it slapped down. Yuki and Kuro were flying around, dealing whatever damage they could to Kraken. Michael reached his eye, slashing it rapidly as he passed, then returned to dragging his swords along Kraken's body. He flipped over and slashed a tentacle at the same time as his doppelganger slashed it from the other side, removing it. They both escaped the tentacle and it regrew just as Jun passed over Michael, doing the same thing as Michael. Michael risked a glance up at Kraken's health. Nothing. No progress, what so ever.

"I don't get it," Michael growled. "What's the...Skuld."

He cursed, spinning and slashing a tentacle while spinning, barely able to hold the tentacle back, carving gash after gash into it only for them to heal instantly. Then, finally, someone grabbed his foot, pulling him out of the way. The tentacle crashed down, hitting Kraken in his own eye and he roared in pain. Michael looked down just as Nori released his leg, flying away.

"We need to get Skuld," Michael growled, looking up at Sinon then toward the hole leading to the battle raging against Thrymr's forces.

They needed stronger help. Skuld was the one to deal damage to Kraken. They just weren't strong enough. The others seemed to notice too.

"Go!" Yuuki shouted. "Defeat the Frost Giants and bring us help!"

Michael hesitated another second then turned, flying to the hole and down it. Jotunheim was largely frozen, and at the edge of the ground where it turned to ice, was the battle. The Frost giants were winning. Badly. Urd, Verdandi, and Skuld were fighting on the front line, all using impressively powerful attacks, but Thrymr was also on the frontline, making his way toward the sisters.

"I don't think so," Michael growled.

He streaked though the air, feeling his wings beginning to fade. It couldn't have been ten minutes already, could it? They faded. He fell. Tonky appeared below him, catching him and flying toward the battle.

"Get me over Thrymr!" Michael yelled over the chaos.

Tonkey sped us, flying over the battle, extremely high, before stopping over the Frost Giant King. Michael leapt off, Elucidator held downward. He began to spin, sword blade beginning to glow red. He waited. He adjusted his angle. His sword neared Thrymr's head. He activated the ability. Thrymr screamed in rage and pain as Michael drilled straight down through Thrymr from his face to his waist, blasting out of Thrymr like Sinon's sniper bullet had done to Behemoth so long ago. Michael landed in a roll, spinning to the Frost Giant King as the three sisters landed beside him and Thrymr turned toward them, a fair chunk taken from his health.

"Ah, the little fly has returned to buzz once more," Thrymr growled. "I'm afraid this time I'm going to silence that buzz of yours, little fly."

"Can you summon Thor?" Michael asked, looking to Urd.

"Yes," Urd nodded. "Please, protect me while I do."

Michael nodded, flying at Thrymr with Skuld and Verdandi. Verdandi stopped a distance away, firing massive spells at him, blasting him right and left. Skuld and Michael fly up to him, Michael hanging from Skuld's free hand. Skuld hurled Michael at Thrymr and Michael flips, slashing Thrymr diagonally across the face before using his Gravity Magic sword skill, stabbing Thrymr's face. The black hole appeared, distorting him before shattering, dealing heavy damage, but not enough. And Michael knows the ice wave attack is coming soon. Skuld and Verdandi seemed to know the same thing, because they both switched from attacking, to simply fending off Thrymr, quite the impressive feet. Michael continued to attack, sword carving rapidly through Thrymr. However, he managed to get Thrymr to turn, just as the attack Michael's been waiting for arrived. Michael retreated, hoping to escape. No such luck. The wave of frozen air shot along the ground after Michael, freezing Frost Giants right and left until it caught Michael, instantly freezing him solid. Perhaps without an anti-ice buff, it was a bad idea to fight him. Before Thrymr can stomp and finish the attack, however, Verdandi blasted him in the face, knocking him over. The ice shattered on its own after a moment, as the attack timed out. It still managed to leave Michael's health red. Verdandi landed beside him, quickly healing him and adding an anti-ice buff to protect him.

Michael stood and sprinted at Thrymr again. This time, however, just as Thrymr swiped his axe a Michael, a massive golden hammer fell from above them, smashing the axe out of his hand before Thor landed behind Thrymr, grabbing him in a full nelson. Michael smiled. Judging from the shaking and cheers from above, which he heard mostly over the others communicators rather than through the hole, reinforcements had reached them as well.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Sword art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Reinforced

Michael sprinted forward, leaping into the air and splitting Thrymr's torso open. Thrymr shouted in pain before wrenching his arms free of Thor's grip, punching the God of Thunder and throwing him away. Thor landed on his feet, holding out his hand, Mjolnir sailing through the air to him. Thrymr picked up his axe as Michael stepped up beside Thor on one side with Skuld beside him, Verdandi and Urd, on the other.

"Thanks for coming Thor," Michael said.

"It is Ragnarok," Thor said grimly. "This world is doomed. But for now, I can still stop Thrymr once and for all. Young Fairy, lend me your strength once more."

"Happily," Michael nodded. "But we have to make this quick. My friends are fighting Kraken and I need help to stop them."

"We will go to them as soon as we finish here," Thor promised.

Michael grinned at the thought of Thor, Skuld, Verdandi, and Urd beating Kraken about. It would be entertaining to watch. And helpful. Thor sprinted forward, hammer crashing into Thrymr's axe. Michael followed, leaping over Thor, sword glowing red. He slashed downward across Thrymr's face and Thrymr shrieked in pain, an explosion shooting out the back of his head. This time, however, there was an odd after effect. When the wound sealed, it left a scar, leaving Thrymr's left eye closed.

"You may have blinded me, but I'll still kill you!" Thrymr snarled, slamming his axe into the ground.

Massive spike of ice began to shoot outward from the impact toward Michael and Thor. Skuld appeared in front of Michael, slamming her mace into the ground and a wall of electricity shot up, destroying the ice as it tried to form. Then, twin bolts of lightning blasted Thrymr, singing his hair and beard and scorching his back, the top of his robe falling away before shattering.

"Not sure what's happening, but this is much more fun," Michael grinned. He sprinted forward, leaping into the air, glowing red sword held in front of himself.

He streaked forward, blasting through Thrymr's abdomen, making him double over. Instantly, Thor's hammer crashed into the back of his head, slamming it into the ground as purple lightning shot into the air. Then, the moment Thor's hammer moved out of the way, it shot back down, blasting Thrymr in the back of the head. Thrymr lay perfectly still for a moment before beginning to laugh, pushing himself up and staggering backward before catching himself, raising his axe.

"You are all fools," Thrymr growled. "I cannot be defeated. I'm invin-"

He was cut off by Michael flying in front of him, wings finally working again, and slicing his throat. Thrymr staggered back, clutching at it before falling onto his back, beginning to freeze.

"Not again," Thor said walking over, hammer raised. "This time, you will not return."

Then, he slammed his hammer down and Thrymr's entire body shattered. The Frost Giants around them began to roar in pain as the ice melted instantly before they, too, exploded. The giants native to Jotunheim began to cheer, raising their weapons while Michael sighed, looking to Skuld.

"Can you help me fight Kraken?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Skuld nodded. "Sisters-"

"We're going too," Urd stated. "Kraken is a far more powerful foe than Kraken."

Verdandi nodded and the four of them flew into the air but stopped when the ground began to rumble. The stairway to Niflheim began to glow cherry red, waves of heat distorting it as it continued to grow hotter.

"What...what is that?" Michael asked.

"Surt," Verdandi breathed. "Ruler of Muspelheim."

"Without the Frost Giants, there's nothing to hold him below," Urd stated. "This is going to be very, very bad."

"Go," Thor ordered. "I will hold Surt here. The Fire Giants will not make it to ALfheim."

"We'll return with help," Michael promised.

Then, he turned and the three of them flew up to the hole, emerging just as there was a deafening explosion below, followed by the sounds of battle.

Before them, things weren't looking too good with the army of monsters, but were going well with Kraken. Michael's team was still fighting, now aided by none other than Leviathan, who was wielding his trident to fend off and quite effectively beat Kraken. However, the downside was that Leviathan was losing health as well as one of Kraken's tentacles got through every few minutes. Michael and the others sped off toward the battle and Michael directed Verdandi and Urd to help with the army on the beach. They both nodded and flew down to stop the players there. Then, Michael and Skuld flew back to the rest of the team, arriving just in time for Michael to use his Fatal Scythe summon to block a tentacle for Yuuki. Yuuki got out of the way, and the tentacle fell, crashing down in the water before Leviathan's spear swiped past them, crashing into Kraken, shoving him back. Kraken roared in rage, three tentacles wrapping around the trident before two more wrapped around Leviathan. Then, Michael and his team all crashed into Kraken at the same time with a sword skill. Most were quick fire type, but a couple used lightning. When they backed away, Michael looked up at Kraken's health. He had lost almost the first bar.

"So little," Michael breathed. "How do we stop him?"

"We need stronger weapons," Salamander stated, appearing beside Michael. "And more soldiers."

Michael flew out of range of Kraken's tentacles then began to hack again. A moment later, Excalibur landed in his hand. He held it in his right hand and his Elucidator in his left then took a steadying breath before flying at Kraken again. Kraken roared in rage, swiping at Michael and Michael spun, holding the swords out and sawing through the tentacle. Kraken roared in rage again but it was cut short by Skuld's mace and Leviathan's trident crashing into his eyes. He thrashed violently, reeling back as a larger chunk of health than usual disappeared, dropping him to the second bar. Michael's team all surrounded him, all tense and ready for anything as Leviathan charged at Kraken. Technically, with his eight health bars, Leviathan was stronger than Kraken, but Kraken was just so hard to harm it seemed like it was an impossible task to successfully kill him.

Kraken roared, grabbing Leviathan around the throat, lifting him into the air, beginning to choke him. However, before he had done much damage, Skuld and Michael crashed into Kraken's eyes. The second he roared in pain, Leviathan hurled the trident down Kraken's throat. Kraken choked and coughed, health draining rapidly. Then, he opened his mouth and spat. The trident sailed out of his mouth and impaled Leviathan through the abdomen, dropping several of his health bars. Kraken, however, had also lost three from the attack, somehow. Kraken now had two left. Leviathan had four.

"This thing's ridiculous," Michael growled as Sinon flew over to him.

"I can't wait until this is over," Sinon growled, pulling her bow back and releasing several arrows at Kraken's eyes.

Kraken's tentacle blocked the arrows and Kraken roared, several tentacles shooting out of the water around Leviathan, beginning to slam into him rapidly, dealing massive damage.

"Shit," Michael growled. "We better stop that."

He flew forward, Yuuki and Salamander joining him as they sped toward Kraken. All three pulled their weapons back, the blades, including both of Michael's, glowing red for a moment before they slashed Kraken, a massive wall of flames exploding inward from the wound, blasting out Kraken's back. Kraken's attack stopped, and he backed away slightly, barely injured. Then, a massive tentacle reached up, grabbing Michael who still couldn't move.

 _Shit!_ Michael thought as the tentacle closed around him, trapping him in darkness.

His entire body began to scream in agony, the pain dampener doing very little to help, or possibly doing an unspeakable amount. His health began to drop alarmingly fast. However, just before it reached zero, the tentacle suddenly released him. For a moment, the light blinded him, and he was disoriented by a sudden gust of wind. The, he felt someone holding him and his vision slowly returned as the wind died down. After a moment, he realized he had been falling. Salamander was holding Michael by the back of his belt with Michael's right arm slung around Salamander's shoulders. Salamander set him on the beach and Yuuki landed with his swords. A moment later, Sinon was kneeling beside Michael, sobbing.

"It's alright," Yuuki said as an Undine began to heal Michael. "He's fine safe now."

"I'm not leaving Sinon," Michael smiled, slowly reaching up to the side of her face, surprised by how sluggish his body felt.

Sinon turned, pulling her bow back then firing, the arrow splitting into countless and decimating a wave of non-Kraken monsters that had been threatening to overwhelm the three races trying to fight them.

"We can't stop Kraken," Sinon said after gathering herself. "We have to let Leviathan handle him."

Michael looked toward the battle, seeing that Leviathan was now barehanded, and he was trying to fight Kraken still. In a way, he was succeeding. However, Kraken had an awful lot of tentacles.

"We'll focus on the beach," Michael nodded. "But this isn't the only battle we have to fight. Something's coming up from below. And we may need to stop Fenrir."

Michael stood as his health reached max again and they flew to the beach, the rest of the team meeting them there.

"Are you okay?" Jun asked.

"Fine," Michael nodded. "But it looks like Leviathan is going to be on his own for a little while while we handle these things."

The team nodded, spreading out through their army in pairs then charging, slaughtering their way a short distance from the army, Michael and Yuuki fighting together with Michael having stored his Elucidator. But still, it looked like it would be a long battle.

* * *

Read and review.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Betreyal

Michael spun, yuuki ducking as Excalibur flashed over her, slashing a ring of the monsters around them. Then, he returned to fighting on his side, Yuuki doing the same. shards of data shot up all around them in a constant wall, not unlike as it had been with Sumeragi. Their swords flashed out into the wall, trusting that they couldn't possibly miss. Sure enough, every slash was a direct hit. After a few more minutes, they leapt into the air, a tidal wave of monsters passing enough them. They had been fighting for an hour. They were tired.

"This is ridiculous," Michael grumbled. "Where the hell are they coming from?"

"Kraken," Yuuki guessed. "It would make sense."

Michael nodded and they turned toward Kraken. He was down to his last health bar, but Leviathan could no longer hurt him. Kraken was glowing red and moving much faster than before.

"Let's send our best at it," Michael said.

Yuuki nodded and summoned her four-armed giant. It crashed down in the army of monsters, beginning to slaughter them, and Michael sent his Fatal Scythe to help it. Then, he and Yuuki flew at Kraken, Skuld joining them a moment later.

"We have to end this soon," Michael said.

They all nodded, splitting up and attacking Kraken. The sudden appearance of multiple fighters was enough for Kraken to be distracted from beating Leviathan about the head. Leviathan punched Kraken in the face, forcing him back before Leviathan picked up his trident from below the water. Then, he hurled it at Kraken. It impaled Kraken through the head, dropping his health to dangerously low.

"Finally," Michael sighed. "Let's finish this!"

They all flew forward, Michael and Yuuki using their OSS on its eyes and Skuld smashing her mace into his head. However, when they were finished, Kraken was still alive, barely. He swung a tentacle at Michael. Just before it hit, PoH appeared, splitting the tentacle open and stopping it, flying along it with his cleaver, splitting it as he went. Then, he reached the eye, splitting it completely in half and kicking Michael away. Kraken roared in rage, backing away before finally shattering. unfortunately, that meant that PoH was able to summon him now.

PoH turned, grinning at Michael as Michael raised his sword, preparing to fight.

"I'll see you soon enough," PoH grinned.

Then, he disappeared in a flash of light.

Michael cursed, turning back to the beach. The monsters were still there but Sinon quickly finished them off, now that they weren't being generated anymore. A moment later, the words "QUEST COMPLETE" appeared over the beach. A reward box appeared in front of them all, every player on the beach. It was a lot of gold, a lot of the players got coral swords, and a few got crab-themed shields. Michael personally got a pitch black kite shield that had a defense rating level with his torso armor.

"Nice shield," Yuuki commented as Sinon flew over, glaring at Michael.

"Sorry," Michael sighed.

"It's alright," Sinon sighed. "It worked."

"Master!" Strea's voice suddenly spoke up, excited. "Fenrir was destroyed as well, that's why the mission ended. Titan and the Imp leader are amazing. Anyway, you should probably get ready. I see Laughing Coffin members closing in on the beach."

"How many?" Michael asked.

Yuuki tugged on his sleeve then pointed upward. They looked up as almost a hundred Laughing Coffin players began to fly down at them.

"Oh."

He and the others flew to the beach, landing just in time for Laughing Coffin to land opposite them. The leaders of the races present moved to the front with Michael's team. Michael quickly swapped Excalibur for his Elucidator and they all raised their weapons.

"Well hello there Michael," someone spoke up from the Laughing Coffin players as they parted, allowing Archon's avatar to stride forward, katana at his waist, greatsword over one shoulder, scythe over the other, and a cleaver on his back.

"Great," Michael sighed. "Who is it this time? XaXa? Johnny Black? PoH?"

"The last time we met, you shot me," Archon's avatar smirked.

"Sh...no fucking way," Michael growled. "That's not possible. I killed you!"

"Did you?" Archon grinned.

"Wait," Michael grinned. "I know who you are. You're that fucker that tried to poison Sinon."

Archon's eyebrow twitched at Sinon's name.

"I gave her the chance," Archon snarled.

"Shame she's not into psychopaths," Michael growled raising his sword.

"I don't know about that," Archon growled. "She's dating you, after all."

Michael growled in annoyance and took a step forward but stopped when Sinon rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let Kyouji under your skin Michael," Sinon breathed, barely holding her own anger and her memories of the Death Gun incident in check.

"You're right," Michael nodded. "Handle Laughing Coffin. I'll handle this fucker. And he's not going to be a problem again."

"Just be careful," Sinon said. "Get rid of the scythe early if you can."

Michael nodded and sprinted forward, both armies doing the same. Kyouji waited patiently for Michael. As soon as Michael neared him, Johnny Black and XaXa appeared from behind Kyouji, XaXa stabbing at him as Johnny Black threw a poisoned knife. Michael swore, bending backward as the two weapons passed over him, the knife stabbing into a Laughing Coffin player's back as XaXa's sword passed over Michael. Then, Michael hurled himself backward as the blade of Kyouji's scythe crashed down where he had been.

"Damn you three," Michael growled as he stood, raising his sword. "I can't wait to kill you all."

Just then, Yuuki landed on Michael's right, watching XaXa and Salamander landed on Michael's left, watching Johnny Black.

"Poison knives," Michael warned him. "Don't get hit."

Salamander nodded and the three of them sprinted forward. Johnny Black hurled several knives at Salamander who spun his weapon, knocking them all out of the air. Just as Yuuki and Salamander reached their targets, Kyouji hurled all of his weapons into the air at different heights, except his greatsword.

"Of course you fight like that too," Michael growled, blocking the Greatsword and shoving it to the side, watching it drop to the ground as Kyouji caught the katana.

Michael blocked the katana and shoved it upward, knocking the blade into the cleaver's handle, making it swing down and embed itself in Kyouji's shoulder. Kyouji staggered back then turned sideways as the scythe's blade nearly stabbed him in the back. It stuck into the ground and Kyouji ripped the cleaver out, throwing it away and growling in annoyance.

"You're not nearly as skilled as Archon was," Michael snorted. "I'd be half dead by now if you were."

"You seem pretty sure," Kyouji growled picking up the scythe and floating into the air. "Come and get me."

Michael smirked and shot into the air, slashing at Kyouji. The scythe began to spin in a blurred disk and Michael stopped himself as it breezed past in front of him. Then, it came around again. Michael's doppelganger suddenly appeared, blocking it and Michael flew forward, slashing at Kyouji's arm. Kyouji flicked his wrist, the scythe helicoptering into the air before Kyouji brought his arm down, Gram forming in his hand, blocking the sword. At the same time, Kyouji caught the scythe in his free hand, spinning and slashing at Michael. Michael blocked the scythe blade with the flat of his blade and his doppelganger blocked the shaft as it began to spin in the other direction. Then, Kyouji spun, slashing with Gram. Michael flipped over the blade, moving to block it with his sword to test it. It was real. It passed through his sword and Kyouji spun, scythe flying around and killing the doppelganger. Kyouji hurled Gram into the air, beginning to spin the scythe. Michael began to block and deflect the blade from all sides, Kyouji spinning it and wielding it much better than Archon ever did. Then, Kyouji began to spin it around his neck, hands free, as he caught Gram, slashing at him with the great sword, the scythe spinning endlessly around his neck and also swiping at Michael.

"What the fuck!?" Michael swore, the scythe blade sparking off his sword and continuing to spin around Kyouji's neck.

Finally he slashed at Kyouji while ducking under the scythe. When Kyouji blocked the blade, Gram was sent spinning away and Kyouji caught the scythe, spinning in midair and slashing downward at him too fast for him to block. Skuld appeared in the path, blocking the blade with her shield, the scythe instantly spinning in the other direction. Michael blocked the shaft and Kuro darted over Michael, slashing across Kyouji's chest from left to right with both swords, before he left sword swung down, slashing upward across his body. Then, she spun, both swords raking across his body twice. Then, she slashed downward in an "X" before slashing the "X" in the other direction. Before she could continue the attack, Kyouji kicked her in the stomach, knocking her backward. As soon as she was out of the way, Michael flew at Kyouji, sword growing forest green.

"Enough," Kyouji growled.

A massive battleaxe with a blood red eye between the blades appeared in his hands, and he slashed at Michael with it. Michael's first hit met against the battleaxe and the rest hit Kyouji directly, blasting him away, but failing to kill him. Kyouji flipped, stopping himself, barely a sliver of health left.

"Damn," Kyouji growled.

"There's no way you should be alive right now," Michael growled. "How?"

"An ability," Kyouji smirked. "If a sword skill is supposed to kill me, the ability ensures I have a bit of health left at the end. Lucky for me."

"No so much," Sinon said from behind him, bow drawn. "Goodbye Kyouji."

She released the arrow and he turned, grinning back at her. At the last second, PoH appeared in the way, slashing the arrow with his cleaver before both he and Kyouji vanished. Michael turned, looking back at Yuuki and Salamander just as XaXa and Johnny Black also vanished. On the beach, the Laughing Coffin members who weren't dead yet all began to be teleported away as well.

"How many casualties?" Michael asked, landing beside Alicia and Sumeragi.

"None," Sumeragi reported. "For us, at least."

"The Undines were able to keep our fighters alive," Alicia said. "They-"

She stopped when a familiar scimitar sprouted from her stomach. Everyone stared in shock as her second-in-command, Craytan, lifted her into the air before kicking her off of his blade. She flew through the air, landing in a crumpled heap as Michael's feet.

"W...Why?" Alicia managed to whisper before Michael pulled out a healing crystal, saving her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Craytan asked.

"He's Laughing Coffin," Michael growled, flying forward and slashing at him.

A blue katana blade appeared at the last second, blocking his.

"Sorry Michael," Sumeragi said. "I cannot allow you to harm him."

And with that, he planted his foot in the side of Michael's head, launching Michael. Michael flipped, landing on his feet and charging at them again. Sumeragi stepped into the way, blocking Michael's sword again as Craytan drew both of his scimitars, Kuro landing in front of him, holding her swords up.

"You too, huh?" Michael growled. "I'm not surprised."

"Truth be told," Sumeragi grinned. "I don't care if you are."

He drove his knee into Michael's abdomen and slashed downward at him but Skuld appeared, blocking the sword.

Then, Titan landed beside Skuld slashing only for Salamander to block his weapon.

"Good timing," Titan grinned. "And good choice of weaponry."

"Where's the Imp leader?" Michael growled.

"Dead," Titan stated. "You're all next."

"No," Sumeragi said. "We're pulling back. We've got orders, Titan. We're needed in the other one."

"Oh fine," Titan sighed. "I suppose Surt will be here soon enough anyway."

"Surt?" Salamander asked.

"You have about two days," Titan smiled. "That's when the next quest will start. Good luck."

And with that, all three traitors were teleported away.

"Damnit!" Michael shouted kicking sand before taking a steadying breath. "I should have...I should have been more careful."

"You couldn't have known," Alicia said. "Even I didn't know and he was my second-in-command."

Michael sighed and nodded. Then, he sat down hard, suddenly feeling drained from God only knows how long fighting. The rest of the players around him seemed to be in the same condition because they all sat down to rest as well.

"How much of our supplies were used up in the battle?" I asked.

Alicia opened a text box and sighed.

"More than half," she stated. "We need to do something about these quests before anything even worse starts."

"One is going to already," Michael said. "Surt, king of the Fire Giants, will be making it to ALfheim in two days."

"Then we have to go kill him now," Alicia said.

"He'll be an Immortal Object," Michael stated. "The most we can do is try to prepare. And rest."

Alicia sighed and nodded.

"Move everyone who's not moderately strong to New Aincrad," Michael said. "They can take shelter there, where the Fire Giants won't be able to reach them."

Alicia nodded, sending the order along to her race and the other leaders, except Titan and Sumeragi. Then, she left to pass the order to the Undines the hard way while Michael had Strea tell the Imps and Spriggans.

"Come on," Michael finally sighed. "We're going to rest at Kirito and Asuna's house."

"Right," Sinon nodded.

Michael flew toward new Aincrad with his team and when they reached the house, they all but passed out inside.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Privacy

Michael stepped out onto the back porch and sighed.

"Trouble?" Sinon asked.

"Not a lot of it," Michael sighed. "At least, not at the moment. We have two days to rest. Then we fight what will probably be the single most impossible battle we've ever faced. I think fighting that Gleam Eyes was probably easier."

"Maybe," Sinon sighed. "Where are the others?"

"Well, since we're using today to rest and tomorrow to gather supplies, they took the liberty of going on a date night," Michael sighed. "Honestly, that doesn't sound too bad. How long has it been since you and me spent time alone together doing normal things?"

"A while," Sinon admitted. "Maybe the others had the right idea."

Michael smiled and held his hand out. Sinon took it without a word and the two flew into the air. As they flew, Michael noticed, for the first time, a small black sphere following them. It was a camera, so that the outside world could watch. So then it was true. They were being watched by the entire world.

Michael and Sinon flew to the town nearby and landed outside a restaurant that was popular for couples, at least, since floor forty seven remained unreachable at the moment. Michael pushed the door open and looked around. The restaurant was deserted, except for the NPCs who worked there. Apparently people had had the good sense to retreat to higher levels. Michael payed for a table and they sat in the corner. After a few minutes, they had plates of food in front of them. Michael had gone for a simple plate of the closest thing ALfheim had to spaghetti. Sinon went for sushi. Michael couldn't help but grin.

"What?" Sinon asked.

"Just couldn't get enough of destroying fish huh?" He grinned.

She looked down at her plate in confusion before beginning to laugh. He joined in, both having trouble stopping, not that the NPCs cared. After a few minutes, they managed to stop and continued to eat. They remained silent for a time before Michael began to speak.

"You remember when I first got to Gun Gale?" Michael asked.

Sinon nodded, smirking, and leaned back, finished.

"Yeah," Sinon laughed. "You walked into a bar planning to fight without even having a gun. Luckily I was there to save you."

"And then take me shopping, sell my items without my consent, and criticize how I spend my money," Michael grinned, Sinon also grinning and shrugging.

"I'd say it worked out alright," Sinon smirked. "You got armor, weapons, that toothpick you're so fond of."

"And then I tried to go fight other players and only killed one before I got massacred," Michael snorted.

"True," Sinon smirked. "Hey, did I ever tell you about the gang that got wiped out about that time?"

"No," Michael said shaking his head. "What happened?

"Well, they weren't wiped out permanently or anything, obviously," Sinon said. "They had posted up on a gate and were forcing a tax on anyone trying to pass them. They had a sniper, several riflemen, a heavy or two, but then one day, a player is seen heading toward the gate alone. A little while later, apparently, a group of monster hunters passes through the gate and it's completely deserted. They just find a bunch of knives lying around everywhere. Anything I should know?"

"Oh, that was probably that group I took down when I was practicing fighting as a stealth player rather than a brute force fighter," Michael stated.

"You took out the whole gang alone!?" Sinon gaped. "Why did you never say?"

"It never came up," Michael shrugged. "Besides. I didn't know they were anyone important."

"They took out that team I was with," Sinon stated. "Before I was there, of course, but still."

"Wow," Michael mused. "I'm so strong it's scary."

Sinon laughed and slapped him playfully and he grinned.

"So, now that we're done eating, what do you wanna do?" Michael asked.

"Let's go kill a boss," Sinon suggested. "Just the two of us."

"Really?" Michael gaped. "We're supposed to be resting."

"Yes," Sinon nodded. "But just think how much stronger we'll be."

Michael considered it for a moment before nodding and grinning.

"Alright," Michael grinned. "Let's do it."

Sinon beamed and the two of them left the restaurant, heading for the highest level and then the dungeon. They fought through the dungeon in record time and entered the boss room without stopping to rest. Inside, they found a pair of massive skeletons and a werewolf. Sinon began to fight the skeletons while Michael fought the wolf. Michael was actually pleasantly surprised for once. After the tidal wave of relatively high level monsters they had fought on the beach, and after getting credit for beating Kraken, they were more than strong enough to fight the boss, and all three were dead in roughly a half hour. Once they had opened the door to the next floor, they left the floor, flying back to Kirito's house. They landed on the back porch and Michael leaned on the railing, sighing. Sinon stepped up beside him, leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He smiled down at her and she reached up and kissed him. After a moment, he pulled away and sighed.

"Tell me we're going to be okay," Sinon said, sounding calm, though Michael could feel her trembling.

"We're going to be okay," he promised, pulling her inside and to the bedroom.

He lay down, holding her against himself and gently running his hand over the back of her head, careful to keep away from her ears and the top of her head so that she didn't start purring.

"We're going to be okay," Michael whispered, as much to himself as her, before looking down at her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"I know," Sinon said opening her inventory. "I know you won't. You killed Archon to protect me. You risked getting injected with a lethal toxin by Shinkawa to protect me. There's no one I trust more than you."

In a flash of light, Sinon swapped her armor out for pajamas. The same sniper-print ones she had worn after the Death Gun incident.

"Don't laugh," Sinon said, smiling.

"Why would I laugh?" Michael grinned. "I love those."

He kissed her and she kissed him back. After a few minutes, she pulled away, resting her head on his chest as he gently stroked her head.

"Michael," she finally spoke up after a bit. "Will you do that thing? Please?"

"You sure?" Michael asked, glancing at the camera.

"Yeah," Sinon nodded. "I don't want to think about what's coming. And that always feels so good that I can't think about anything."

Michael smirked but reached up, scratching her ears and the top of her head lightly. After a moment, Sinon began to purr, nuzzling her face into his chest but not trying to hide the noise. After a few minutes, Sinon looked up at Michael, her gaze making his hand stop. She slowly reached up and kissed him again, pulling back for a moment before her hands reached up to tangle in his hair and pull him into a more heated kiss. He returned the kiss, hands on the small of her back, holding her to him. After a moment, he glanced up at the camera as the glowing red light at the center turned off and the camera disappeared. He smiled into the kiss, feeling her do the same. Then, he felt her tongue run along his bottom lip. He pulled back, looking at her, meaning to speak, to say something. But the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He nodded and kissed her again. For a moment, it was chaste and slow, but it gained passion quickly.

* * *

Read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Too Soon

Michael's eyes slowly opened and he looked around. As his eyes fell on Sinon, he smiled. She was sleeping peacefully on his chest, her hands entwined with his, the blankets covering her lower half, and snoring lightly. He leaned down, gently kissing the top of her head and she shifted, purring for a moment before waking and smiling up at him.

"Good morning," she smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time," Michael smiled. "And waking up with you was probably the highlight."

Sinon smiled and kissed him before sitting up, letting the sheets fall away.

"So, what's the plan for today?" she asked, smiling at him.

"Well," Michael said thoughtfully. "We could stay in bed all day, but eventually the others would come looking for us. That might get a little awkward. And we still have to stock up for tomorrow."

A shadow passed over Sinon's face at the mention of their impending battle but he sat up, kissing her.

"That said, we might still have time," Michael smiled.

"Before our friends come yes," Sinon smiled, kissing him. "But not the cameras. They'll be back soon."

Michael sighed but nodded. Sinon kissed him one last time before climbing off, opening her inventory and reequipping her usual armor. Michael sighed but also reequipped his armor then climbed out of bed, the bed remaking itself instantly. Sinon was standing staring into space at the window so Michael walked over, wrapping his hands around her.

"Everything's going to be alright," Michael promised. "We'll beat Surt into a pulp and send him packing, then we'll slaughter Laughing Coffin, me and Kirito will beat the virus, and then we can all go home."

"I know," Sinon smiled at him. "I was just thinking."

"Oh yeah?" Michael asked. "What about?"

"If we pull this off, if...sorry, when we win this war, we'll be heroes," Sinon said. "Everyone in the world will recognize us. We'll never have privacy again."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised," Michael smiled. "Besides, we'll have other things to worry about."

"Oh yeah?" Sinon asked. "Like what?"

"Like me finally kicking Kirito's ass in here," Michael grinned.

Sinon laughed, leaning back against him before closing her eyes and turning her face into his neck. She felt him raise his arm but didn't know why until an alert sounded. She blinked in surprise, looking down and her eyes widened. He had sent her a marriage request.

"Sinon," Michael whispered as she stared at it. "Will you marry me?"

"You know, a marriage in-game isn't binding IRL," Sinon whispered.

"I know," Michael nodded just as the camera appeared and turned on. "The request is for in-game. What I'm asking is, when this is all over, and we're finally able to go home, will you marry me?"

Sinon stepped away so she could turn and stare at him, searching his face for...something. Then, tears began to flood down her face. She pressed yes then flung her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Yes!" Sinon sobbed. "Yes of course!"

Michael smiled, wrapping his arms around her and resting chin on her head as another box opened, this time for both of them. Ring selection.

"Go ahead," Michael smiled. "You choose."

Sinon smiled, looking through the different colors before choosing one that was a dark blue. He smiled, holding his hand up as it appeared on his finger, not matching anything he was wearing but also the only part of his outfit that fit him perfectly.

"I love you Michael," Sinon whispered, leaning against him again.

"I love you too," Michael smiled. "Come on. We should go find the others."

Sinon nodded and they walked out of the house, flying into the air then out of Aincrad, finding the others waiting, all grinning widely as a video box replayed Michael's proposal.

"Congratulations!" Yuuki cheered, flying forward and wrapping an arm around each of them.

"It's about time!" Nori laughed.

"Good for you!" Kuro smiled.

"Best of luck to you both in the future," Skuld smiled.

"Should have guessed you'd propose in this kind of situation," Tecchi snorted.

"When's the wedding?" Talken asked.

"We haven't exactly planned that far ahead," Michael chuckled. "One crisis at a time."

"Aren't there more important matters to attend to?" Salamander spoke up.

"Wow, way to kill the moment," Nori grumbled.

"It's alright," Michael said. "He's right. There are other things we need to get done today."

"Alright, but we're celebrating later," Jun said.

Michael chuckled and nodded.

"Deal," Michael laughed. "We'll celebrate."

The Sleeping Knights cheered as over a dozen congratulatory messages arrived in Michael and Sinon's message boxes. Both laughed, quickly scanning who their from and opening them all before waving at the camera as a reply.

"So," Michael said turning back to the others. "Potions and healing crystals. A lot of them."

They all nodded but before anyone could go anywhere, there was a thunderous roar, shaking the air itself. They all looked around wildly.

"That's impossible," Michael breathed. "It's too early. The mission isn't until tomorrow."

A text box opened in front of Michael and he stared at it.

"FLOOD GUARD"

A deafening creaking groan filled the air. They all slowly turned toward the source. The ground around the World Tree was glowing cherry red. The tree itself was tipping as the ground on one side slowly rose.

"Oh God no," Michael breathed. "Not that. Anything but that."

Then, the ground where it was rising exploded into a massive ball of flames, ripping the World Tree from the ground and blasting that side wide open. The tree sailed into the air before pitching sideways and crashing down. It seemed to have shrunk down a bit, since it didn't take up nearly as much room as Michael had expected, but the tree still managed to take up an unfathomable amount of space. Its branches were largely intact, creating a massive obstacle course of branches that Michael actually thought would make a perfect place to battle Laughing Coffin. However, the tree falling wasn't the part that horrified Michael the most. It was what happened next.

"Jesus," Salamander breathed, drawing Michael's attention back to the massive cloud of dust and ash coming from the broken section of the tree.

But that wasn't quite right. Not dust and ash. Guardians. The tree's guardians were flying out of the tree, filling the sky. An endless sea of monsters. One that Michael knew from experience would be completely unbeatable.

"How do we...stop that?" Yuuki breathed.

"We...we can't," Michael breathed. "There's no end."

"There...there has to be a way," Sinon said. "Something. Anything."

"Maybe brute force," Salamander said. "What other chance do we have?"

"Why are we still flying?" Skuld asked. "Flight is granted by the World Tree."

"Don't know," Michael said, a screen of binary code open. "Not complaining. We'll have to try head on."

He closed the screen and in a flash of light, the Liberator shield Lisbeth had made him that had broken during the fight with Thrymr was hanging from his arm.

"Sinon, you're going to have to thin just as many as you can," Michael said.

"Right," Sinon nodded.

"We'll cover her," Tecchi said, indicating himself and Talken.

"Right," Michael nodded. "The rest of us will try a direct assault. I hope our army gets here soon. We'll need everyone."

"We have to go now, before many more show up," Salamander said.

"Right," Michael nodded, raising his sword and shield. "Ready? Go!"

* * *

Read and review.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Flood Guard

Michael flipped over a Guardian, which impaled itself on Jun's sword, then spun, bisecting two of them. He kicked a third in the helmet, blasting it backward into a group of them before Michael dropped, Salamander sending a wave of flame into the sea of Guardians, obliterating a massive number. Of course, his kill count was still nothing compared to Sinon, who was firing a near constant flood of arrows at the Guardians leaving the tree, bottlenecking it and keeping new ones from swarming Michael and the others.

Michael spun, smashing a sword aside with his shield before slashing the owner. Then, he held the shield up, Kuro kicking off of it and then spinning, shredding her way through the Guardians. Michael turned, seeing a wall of gold and curled up behind his shield, arrows slamming into it, knocking him back. When it stopped, he moved the shield aside, instinctively slashing and knocking several swords out of the air as they flew at him like javelins. Michael flew back at the Guardians again, arriving beside Skuld, who was knocking the Guardians aside easily with her mace. He slashed his way into the swarm past her and reached Talken, who was surviving in the center of the swarm by swinging his staff all around him in a blur, smashing the Guardians away.

"What does a scythe use for skill?" Michael shouted over the chaos.

"Staff!" Talken replied. "Why?"

Michael spun, clearing a ring around himself before placing his hand to his communicator.

"Strea!" Michael shouted. "Archon's scythe! Now!"

A moment later, the scythe appeared before him and he kicked it at Talken. Talken's staff flashed and disappeared before he caught the scythe, beginning to lay waste to the Guardians even faster with the much larger and more lethal weapon. Michael made sure to give him a wide berth as the weapon flashed around and around. Soon, Michael had fought his way back out, finding himself beside Jun again. Just as he arrived, Gram appeared in the air in front of him. Michael's shield arm shot out, catching Gram before Michael spun, slashing a line of Guardians before flipping the sword over to Jun. Jun put his sword away, catching Gram before continuing to shred Guardians.

"You equipping everyone?" Jun asked.

"Everyone but Salamander!" Michael replied, slamming his shield into a helmet and caving it in, killing the guardian.

Michael flipped twice, splitting four Guardians before shooting downward, arriving behind Yuuki in time to block three swords. Yuuki spun around him, sending a Horizontal Square outward and slaughtering Guardians as Michael entered his Inventory and brought out Excalibur. Yuuki put her sword away as Michael covered her with the two swords before shouting she was ready, and he flipped the sword to her then spun, sword glowing red before dragging him in a circle for eight revolutions before sending out a massive wall of flames away from Yuuki, into the Guardians.

"God I love that skill upgrade," Michael grinned. "Alright, Skuld next."

"This isn't working!" Yuuki shouted. "There are too many!"

"I know!" Michael replied. "But we can't let them leave here!"

He flew left, slaughtering Guardians as they tried to fly away from the battle toward Sinon and the others. Then, he stopped, seven swords crashing into his shield and launching him backward. He flipped at the last second, the sword meant to impale him passing next to his head, scratching him, before he killed the Guardian, a massive blast of lightning exploding behind him and killing the seven that had launched him. He flipped, yelling into his communicator and Mjolnir appeared in front of him. He push kicked it, launching it at Skuld who caught it in her left hand since her shield was attached to her forearm, then spun, slamming it into a Guardian and sent chain lightning spiderwebbing out into the cloud, blasting a massive portion of them into oblivion before she swapped the maces out.

Michael spun, swinging his shield and knocking a sword aside before splitting the Guardian. Just as he did, Tecchi shouted in surprise and pain. Michael flew back to them, killing the Guardian that had wounded Tecchi and drank a potion. At first, Talken had been with Tecchi and Sinon, but had been drawn away since they needed more in the main body. Now, Talken alone fought to defend Sinon. He was good at it, especially since not many went after Sinon, but he was still fighting alone. Michael opened his inventory and pulled out the black kite shield he had gotten on the beach, giving it to Tecchi who instantly equipped it, then turned, flying back at the Guardians, heading for Nori.

"Strea!" Michael shouted. "Legendary Staff!"

A golden staff appeared in front of him and he caught it, hurling it like a javelin into a Guardian just in front of Nori. The Guardian exploded and Nori instantly caught the staff, putting her own away and beginning to use the new one. Then, Michael crashed into the Guardians beside her, slaughtering a lot of them before glancing back. There were several Guardians going after Tecchi and Sinon now.

"Go help Tecchi and Sinon!" Michael ordered and Nori nodded, turning and flying to their aid instantly.

Michael turned back around, slamming his shield into a Guardian and blasting him backward into the others. Then, Michael looked down. As he did, he noticed an arrow miss the Guardians, probably due to Sinon being busy fighting close range Guardians. As a result, she didn't see what happened. Michael did. The arrow flew at one of the crystals on the inside of the tree that the Guardians were coming from. At the last second, a Guardian flew in front of it, blocking the arrow.

"That's it!" Michael gasped. "Hah! Busted mother fuckers!"

"What's going on?" Salamander shouted from where he was fighting the Guardians a short distance away.

"Strea!" Michael shouted into his communicator. "Tell Sinon to attack the spots where the Guardians form!"

Strea relayed the messages but as soon as Sinon began to shoot at the crystals, the Guardians in the tree began to flood outward as they left, making it impossible to bottleneck them, and impossible to shot past them.

"Damn!" Michael shouted.

Suddenly, he spun, raising his shield and being blasted away by the Guardians. He flipped, stopping himself beside Sinon as the others were also knocked away, Talken fighting his way out and retreating, health low.

"This isn't going well," Nori growled, giving Talken her last healing crystal.

"Nope," Michael agreed. "And we can't fly much longer."

The others nodded just as streams of flame shot past them, blasting into the Guardians that had been closing in on them, forcing them back.

"Mind if we step in?" Alicia asked, floating down next to Michael and the others.

"Thank God," Michael sighed. "You're all late."

"Had to grab some help," Alicia smiled.

Then, a massive cloud of fairies from all of the races began to fly down at the Guardians from above, Undine healers flying up around Michael's group as offensive wizards appeared all the way around the Guardians with archers mixed in.

"Every race," Michael breathed. "No way."

"We restocked today," Kagemune stated, appearing beside Michael. "Good thing too."

Michael grinned before turning to Alicia.

"Tell the archers to aim for the crystals inside the tree," Michael said. "The ones that spawn the Guardians."

"Got it," Alicia nodded, relaying the message over her communicator to the other leaders before turning back to Michael.

"We fight with you now," Alicia stated. "What's the plan?"

"We're almost out of flight time," Michael said. "We won't be able to fight for long."

"Allow us," an Undine nearby said before several Undines around them began to chant a spell.

A moment later, Michael's team's wings began to glow as bright as when first activated again.

"The hell kinda spell is that?" Michael gaped.

"It's new," the Undine said. "It resets the flight counter of a fairy if cast on them by someone else with a magic level of eleven hundred or higher, but can only be used once per day by that wizard."

"Useful," Michael grinned. "Alright. Here's the plan. Me, Salamander, and Talken are going into the tree. You guys and your forces keep the Guardians up here from spreading. Sinon is going to try to bottleneck the flow of Guardians with your archers while also targeting the crystals. The rest of my team is going to be split as follows. Yuuki, Kuro, and Skuld on offense. The others defending Sinon, Alicia, and Kagemune."

Everyone nodded and Michael took off toward the tree with Salamander and Talken. He really hoped he was making a smart choice, but he kinda doubted it.

"Salamander!" Michael shouted.

Salamander pulled ahead, spinning his weapon, flames building up on the blade. Then, he slashed and a wave of flames shot out, blasting a massive group of Guardians all the way into the tree before arrows began to rain down on the Guardians around them. Salamander froze after his ability and Michael and Talken shot past.

"You're up!" Michael shouted.

Talken sped on ahead, scythe spinning in a blur. Then, he began to tear into the Guardians, shredding them and clearing Michael and Salamander a path down into the tree. Once inside, they began to slaughter everything they could reach. It was a chaos of blades and sparks and smoke and data fragments. Michael could hear nothing above weapons slamming into other weapons and his shield, and blades tearing through Guardians. It was utter chaos, and completely deafening. Then, finally, his feet his ground and he stabbed downward, a crystal shattering. The Guardians all roared in rage, somehow louder than the battle. The flow of Guardians reversed. They were bearing down on Michael and his two allies. There were too many. Then, suddenly, there were nearly none, and golden arrows were raining down around them, carefully aimed to miss the three of them. Michael looked at their health bars. Talken and Salamander were barely alive. Michael was just above red. How had he not noticed he was injured?

He tossed the other two a healing crystal each then used one of his own before looking up. The other players were all between the Guardians and the tree, stopping them from returning. And while Sinon was cleaning up anything they missed and hitting the crystals, the crystals weren't shattering until having been hit a dozen times by her. Plus, new Guardians were beginning to succeed in escaping the arrows and flying at Michael and the others.

"Let's smash shit!" Salamander shouted, carving his way through several guardians before beginning to trail broken crystals as he zipped around the tree.

Michael grinned. There were hundreds of crystals. But he was right. That was the best plan. So, a moment later, he and Talken were zipping around as well, crystals shattering all around them too fast to count. Guardians attacked the three as fast as they could, but were less than no match. Then, they began to exit the crystals swords first. When they started, they managed to catch Michael off guard, nearly taking his arm off, but Michael had adapted and continued, health regenerating. Then, Finally, Michael grew tired of flying around, since their flight time was nearly up once again.

"Get clear!" Michael shouted, flying upward a bit, sword above him, the blade radiating Gravity magic.

Salamander and Talken both flew up out of the tree as Michael plummeted toward an intact crystal below him. A Guardian's sword sprouted from the crystal but a glowing arrow knocking it to the side before Michael drove his sword down into the crystal. A moment later, he sped out of the tree, leaving an enormous black hole in his place. The crystals that hadn't broken yet all began to take continuous damage. Then, the black hole exploded, blasting them all into pieces, ending the flood of Guardians but leaving a cloud of them above.

Michael grinned, flying up above the cloud with his entire team minus Sinon, who began to shoot the Guardians from the side. Then, Michael and his team crashed into the Guardians from behind, Michael also summoning his Death Scythe, all of them tearing into the Guardians rapidly, slaughtering them. Guardians turned, trying to fight the team but they fell just as fast as the others. Then, there were only a hundred left. Then fifty. Then ten. Everyone's wings failed. They fell. Michael's team all killed one of the last Guardians on the way, finishing the fight but they were still falling. Then, the Sylphs all filed Wind spells into the ground, the concussion slowing everyone's descent enough that no one died, though almost everyone was left in the red.

"It's over," Michael panted, watching his health quickly regenerate as the Undines all used area of effect healing spells.

"We won!" someone shouted, causing a massive cheer to erupt through the army.

"Congratulations Michael," Alicia stated, stepping up beside him. "You've successfully brought every race in Alfheim together. Plus, it seems I should congratulate you for something else."

"Thank you," Michael smiled, standing in time for Sinon to throw her arms around him, cheering and sobbing at the same time. "It's alright. We won."

"Thank God," Sinon smiled.

"Now, we need to restock again before tomorrow," Michael sighed. "We'd better get to it."

Sinon nodded and looked to Alicia.

"I'll pass word," Alicia promised. "And we'll be leaving the fight with Surt himself to your team and the strongest single fighter of each race. Everyone else that's fighting will be fighting his forces."

Michael nodded and sighed. Then, he and Sinon flew away to get as many healing crystals as they could find.

* * *

Read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Gauntlet

Sinon laced her fingers with Michael's and leaned on his shoulder. They walked calmly down the street, ignoring the awed looks of players who had clearly been paying attention to what they were doing without actually being combatants themselves.

"I can't believe we finished that quest so fast," Sinon said. "Especially after the beach."

Michael froze, tensing. The quest had never said it was finished. In fact, they had never gotten a reward either.

"What is it?" Sinon asked.

"We never finished the quest," Michael breathed before turning back toward the tree just as a massive chunk of the trunk higher up than the Guardian chamber exploded into the air, relatively small compare to the tree but big enough that the hole opened allowed out a massive dragon.

"Oh my God," Sinon breathed. "It's enormous!"

"Shit, the World Tree Mission was supposed to have Guardians followed by..." Michael began but trailed off.

"Five super strong bosses," Sinon finished. "Let's go."

"No," Michael growled. "Sinon, we share an inventory now. I'm going to go and stop that dragon. I need you to restock. Buy as many healing crystals as we can hold."

"But-"

"No Sinon," Michael growled. "I can handle that thing alone."

Sinon was silent for a moment before nodding and kissing him, then running away toward a store. Michael extended his wings and shot into the air, speeding toward the dragon as it hovered over the tree, watching him.

"We'll be at the tree in exactly thirty seconds," Alicia reported suddenly.

"No, stay away!" Michael snapped, drawing his sword and shield. "Let me handle this. I have Sinon sending me Healing Crystals for me to use as needed. Focus on restocking right now and let me handle the bosses."

"Did you just say boss _ES_?" Alicia gasped. "As in, plural?"

"Five, if I'm right," Michael said. "After the Guardian room, there were supposed to be five bosses before a player could reach the castle at the top."

" _FIVE_ _!_ " Alicia shrieked. "No way! You're getting help!"

"Alicia no!" Michael snapped, the dragon turning and flying toward him. "Trust me in this. I don't need help. I can handle these."

"Trust him," Yuuki spoke up. "Michael's got it handled."

"Alright," Alicia sighed. "We'll restock. Good luck Michael."

"Thank you," Michael said.

A second later, the dragon shot past, tail and forepaw's claws swiping at him, only barely missing. The dragon looked a lot like the black one they had fought back when ALfheim Online was glitching from the virus before everyone was trapped. The only real difference with this one was that most of its body was maroon with purple highlights and purple over its leg muscles. It also moved a lot faster. Within a couple of seconds, the dragon had swung around and was flying at him again, flames shooting out of its gaping maw of a mouth. Michael shot into the air, flipping over the flames before slashing its forehead, causing it to roar in pain, turning downward. it flipped, roaring and flying up at him again and he spun out of the way of a bite then slashed down the length of its body. It roared, stopping to hover and Michael flew forward instantly, sword glowing green. When he reached its face, he activated his OSS, sword tearing into the dragon. It roared, a massive black seal forming in the air behind it just as Michael's OSS ended. Massive black fireballs formed around the seal, nearly three dozen of them, and Michael spun, flying away as fast as he could. The fireballs followed, quickly gaining on him, all of them moving horrifyingly fast. At the last second, Michael cursed, spinning and raising his shield. Explosion after explosion hit the shield, launching him further and further back. Then, finally, they ended just as Michael crashed into the World Tree. He groaned, health in the red, and pulled out a healing crystal, healing himself as the Dragon flew at him again.

"Damn," Michael growled. "This thing is a pain in the ass."

Michael pulled out his bow and pulled an arrow back, gritting his teeth. Then, he released the arrow. It split into dozens of them, the arrows raining down on the dragon, all of them exploding. The Dragon crashed into the ground and Michael switched back to his sword and shield, flying down at it as it began to rise, wings beating the air hard. Michael reached it, activating his OSS and his blade tore into the dragon again and again. Finally, it ended and the Dragon's tail whipped around, smashing Michael away. Michael flipped, using a second Healing Crystal before flying forward, sword glowing red. He held the sword out and streaked at the dragon, blasting through it's torso, a massive explosion erupting from the point of impact once he had stopped. Then, the Dragon shattered, its experience split between Michael and Sinon.

"Nice job!" Alicia cheered.

"Well done!" Kuro commended.

"Not done yet," Yuuki warned.

Michael turned back to the tree as a second chunk of wood flew into the air and shattered. A massive black creature looking like a robot with blue highlights, a teardrop-shaped head with no face, and a pair of massive black cleavers with glowing blue edges flew out of the hole. It had no legs, just a weird spike where its lower body should be. Michael raised his sword and shield as it flew toward him, slowing down as it neared him.

"Swords," Michael grinned. "Much better."

The robot slashed at him from the left and he blocked it with his sword. Given its status as a boss, the imp[act was a lot less solid than he had expected. Then, before he had enough time to even raise his shield properly, the right sword flashed around, slamming into Michael's shield and sending him cartwheeling straight up. Just as he stopped himself, the robot appeared in front of him, slashing. Michael managed to duck under it, slashing the creature diagonally upward left to right while raising his shield on his left. His sword had difficulty cutting through the robot, apparently the robot being exceptionally hard, but it still managed to cut the thing. Then, the robot's sword swung around, slamming into Michael's shield and flipping him. Michael caught himself upside down less than a second after the slash, finding the creature to already be slashing again, this time with its swords closing like a pair of scissors. Michael managed to raised his shield and the swords crashed into it, blasting him away, one of them carving his stomach open.

"Damn!" Michael growled before stopping himself, using another Healing Crystal.

"What's wrong?" Sinon asked, worried.

"It's nothing," Michael assured her. "It's just faster than I expected. I'll be fine."

The robot suddenly flashed and vanished before reappearing directly in front of him, slashing from the left. Just as he spun, raising his sword, the other sword flashed at him as well. At the last second, there was a clash of metal and someone's back slammed into Michael's as his shield crashed into the sword slashing at him. He looked back, seeing Excalibur trembling with the effort of holding the sword back.

"Yuuki!?" Michael gasped. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"You need help," Yuuki said. "Whether you want it or not. Now quit complaining and let's kill this thing."

Michael nodded and the two of them pushed up on the swords, forcing themselves downward out of the way. The two swords flashed over them, sparking off each other before Michael and Yuuki flew back up, swords carving the robot open along the front before they stopped at the robot's neck level, swords exiting its shoulders before they spun, swords carving through its head, both cutting through completely. However, rather than be decapitated like a normal monster, the robot flung itself backward, shrieking in rage, the glowing blue around its body turning a dark orange as it entered its second health bar. Then, it roared again, the force blasting Michael and Yuuki away.

"What gives!?" Yuuki shouted over the roar. "It's immune to decapitation!?"

"Apparently!" Michael shouted back. "Now we do this the fun way!"

The robot's roar ended and it began to fly forward, both of them flying to meet it. As they met, its swords flashed in front of them in an "X", the two fairies only barely avoiding it. Then, they slashed, their swords entering the robot through the top of its head before carving all the way down its body and exiting the bottom. It roared in pain, spinning and slashing at them again. Michael's shield blocked the sword and Yuuki slashed the arm, once again the severed appendage failing to be removed. Then, the robot spun, slashing with both swords from the other side. Yuuki managed to block them and Michael activated his OSS, his blade tearing into the robot. Just as it ended, Yuuki grabbed Michael and flew away, the robot's swords flashing through the spot he had previously occupied.

"Damn he's got a lot of health," Michael growled. "I was hoping to take him down at least one bar."

"You were close," Yuuki stated, staring at the now three quarters empty bar. "Besides, we would still have one more to go. Save your OSS for when you know you can finish it."

Michael nodded and flew away from her, to the exact opposite side of the robot. It followed him, paying Yuuki almost no mind. Michael flew forward, Yuuki doing the same. However, when they reached it, its right arm suddenly inverted, blocking Yuuki's sword as its left blocked Michael's. Michael growled in annoyance, slamming his shield into its head. The impact did absolutely nothing, of course, and a moment later, both fairies were thrown away from the robot with deep gashes in their stomachs. Both used a Healing Crystal as the robot sped at Michael. Michael growled in annoyance, flying at it, sword glowing red. He sped toward it but it veered sideways, avoiding being stabbed but still having its side split open, resulting in an explosion that threw it and emptied its second health bar. Michael stopped beside Yuuki as the robot roared a second time, the orange lights turning blood red, glowing brightly. Then, it turned toward them, a pair of glowing red eyes on its face now.

"It doesn't look too happy," Yuuki growled

"Nope," Michael agreed. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Yuuki nodded.

The two of them flew forward, the robot blurring toward them as well. Before they even registered it had moved, it was in front of them, swords raised. Fortunately, Yuuki's reaction time was fast enough to save them. She tackled Michael sideways out of the path of the blades then spun, activating her OSS against the robot. Its swords blocked the first three before Michael activated his as well on the opposite side. One sword swung around to block his, but the moment it did, every other stab from Yuuki landed, causing both swords to stop. Michael's OSS began to tear into the robot in full as Yuuki's delay ticked by. Then, just as Michael's OSS ended, Yuuki began hers again. This time, when hers ended, the robot shattered.

"Thank God," Michael sighed. "Alright, what's next?"

The air began to shake, a very deep rumble beginning to grow louder and louder as a section of the tree began to break free. Michael and Yuuki turned toward it just as it exploded skyward, a dragon flying out if it. This was was different than the others, however. The other two had been bulky with an excess of muscle. This one, was much, much larger. Its head was black like that of a lizard, but with a large red flat section on top sporting a dark blue crystal. Its neck was about a hundred feet long and covered in golden scales with shiny silver blade-like spikes running down its spine from the base of its head all the way to the massive morning-star-like tip of its tail. Its body was large and round with four powerful legs extended out, each leg covered in scales until its feet which were black with shiny metal talons as long as Michael was tall. Its body, from the base of the neck to the base of the tail, was roughly fifty feet. Its tail was as long as its neck, if not a bit longer, and also covered in scales.

"That's a big fucking dragon," Michael breathed. "It's head is twice my hight!"

"No kidding!" Yuuki gaped. "I hope it's slower than the last dragon."

"No doubt," Michael nodded as it spiraled over the tree, flying in lazy circles.

A grin grew on Michael's face as he turned to Yuuki.

"Let's send our best at it," Michael grinned.

Yuuki adopted the same expression and nodded. The two flew high into the air, shooting forward until they were over the dragon, which took no notice of them.

"Ladies first," Michael grinned.

Yuuki held out her hand and in a flash of light, her giant summon was plummeting toward the dragon. The dragon looked up as it drew near, then roared. A moment later, the giant crashed down on the dragon's head, hammers first, crashing into the gem that was almost as big as the giant. Once the giant had struck, the dragon flicked its head, hurling the giant before it incinerated it in a wall of flames. The moment the attack began, Michael's Fatal Scythe appeared below the dragon, scythe splitting its stomach open before traveling along its throat. Before it got far, the tail whipped around below the dragon, smashing the Fatal Scythe away. Then, Michael and his doppelganger both reached the gem, activating his OSS. The dragon roared in pain and rage as their swords tore through the gem, which seemed to be its weak point. Then, the ability ended and Michael froze, the doppelganger fading. The dragon pulled its head back, jaws opening wide. Just before it could eat him, however, the same robot they had just killed crashed into its gem. The dragon roared in pain, the robot dragging it to the ground before beginning to attack. Michael sighed then held his hand out, summoning the first dragon he had fought. It was roughly the size of the new dragon's torso but it was still one of the strongest summons Michael had at the moment.

Michael's dragon flew down at the larger one, flames shooting out of its jaws as it approached before it sank its teeth into the dragon's head around one eye. Flame continued to hit the eye, burning the bigger dragon's flesh and eye. The dragon howled in pain, head thrashing around and around. Then, its tail swung around, smashing the smaller dragon into the robot, both being impaled on the spiked tail and dying.

"Well, that didn't do as much as I had hoped," Michael growled. "And since I can't see his health bars...can you?"

"No," Yuuki said shaking her head. "It looks like the bosses from here on have their health hidden."

Michael nodded, raising his sword and shield as Yuuki raised Excalibur.

"How much do you think we have to go?" Yuuki asked.

"A ways," Michael growled. "We have to go a ways."

Yuuki nodded and the pair flew down at the dragon. It roared, looking up at them and releasing a stream of flame too wide to avoid. Michael held his shield out, stopping in front of Yuuki, an a moment later a magic barrier formed around Michael, also shielding Yuuki, blocking the flames. As the flames raged around the shield, cracks began to form, and Michael's health and mana both slowly drained. Then, finally, the flames ended and Michael released the barrier, pulling out a Healing Crystal as Yuuki flew down at the dragon.

"When did you learn that?" Sinon's voice asked.

"Not long ago," Michael stated. "It's only useful against magic attacks, though."

Michael landed on the dragon's neck on one side of the spines, his doppelganger landing opposite him. Both drove their swords into it and sprinted along it, swords splitting it open behind them. While they did, Yuuki was slamming her OSS into the dragon's weak point. Both knew they weren't going to finish it yet, but they had no other choice. Just as the tail began to swing around at Yuuki, Michael and his doppelganger reached the base of the morning star and began to fly away, dragging the tail away from Yuuki. At the same time, Kuro landed on the gem, beginning to tear into it with Starburst Stream. Just as her last attack hit, the dragon exploded into a blinding cloud of data shards and the three of them stopped, sighing.

"Thanks," Michael sighed. "Though, by that point we could have finished it ourselves."

"True," Kuro nodded. "But still. You can use help for the next ones since they just get stronger."

Michael nodded as the next section of World Tree exploded skyward. This time, what rose out wasn't a dragon, a robot, not even any kind of monster Michael had ever seen. It was a massive stone head with a bearded face on he front and a golden crown with a pair of massive wings with a blue gem in the center of the front on its head, numerous massive bricks floating around it in a ring, five large gems floating up and down in a semicircle behind it, two small rings of normal-sized bricks below a massive crystal growth, and a pair of massive stone hands with gems growing where the wrists should be.

"Oh my God," Michael breathed. "It's enormous!"

"What's the plan?" Yuuki asked.

"Move fast," Michael said. "Strike it and move out of the way of a counter. Try to stay behind it, probably. Don't stop. Try the crystals."

Yuuki nodded and the three of them flew at the monster. It held its hands crossed in front of itself as it began to tremble. Then, it moved its hands aside and roared, a massive blast of sand and debris exploding out of its mouth. Michael and Yuuki managed to escape the attack but Kuro was caught and launched away, health critical.

"Shit!" Michael swore. "Careful!"

Yuuki nodded as they flew at the thing, both slashing it on the sides. It roared in rage and spun, fists blurring around it and the debris around it spinning in the opposite direction just as fast. Michael managed to avoid most of it, getting slammed by a piece of debris for half his health, but was mostly okay. Yuuki, on the other hand, had dropped just as he began, and escaped without a scratch. As soon as the thing stopped spinning, it held its fists at its side, trembling again. Then, a seal appeared over Yuuki and Michael. Michael shot out from under the seal as a massive chunk of stone fell out of it. Yuuki, however, was not attacked because her seal shattered before it could drop a stone. Michael blinked in surprise before grinning.

"Stay under it!" Michael shouted. "Attack that crystal!"

Yuuki nodded, activating her OSS instantly on the crystal attacked to the bottom of the creature's head. At the same time, the creature tried to clap Michael like an insect, only narrowly missing. Michael flew up to the crystals floating behind the creature and slashed one. The creature roared in rage, rising quickly. Within a minute it was level with Michael, both still flying up and the creature already with its hands crossed in front of itself. Michael stopped flying, falling instead and the blast shot over him. Then, he flew up next to Yuuki, activating his OSS as well. Just as his ended, a hand swung down, grabbing both and lifting them up in front of its face. Then, it began to squeeze. Both shouted in pain, their health draining quickly. However, before they could be crushed completely, Salamander appeared, weapon glowing red and spinning first on one side, then the other, then back again in a blur wrapping from one side to the other. Salamander flew up in front of the creature, his weapon tearing into the thing and the moment it did, fireballs began to explode out the back of its head like machine gun fire. The creature roared in pain, releasing Michael and Yuuki, who Michael passed a Healing Crystal before using one on himself, and Salamander floated down beside the others as Kuro arrived, fully healed.

"He's a powerhouse," Salamander stated. "But not particularly fast."

"Agreed," Michael nodded. "Yuuki, you and Kuro attack it from below again. Me and Salamander will draw its fire."

Yuuki and Kuro nodded, flying down below it as Salamander and Michael flew forward, their blades tearing into the creature's face. It roared in rage and pain, one hand swiping at them only to lose two fingers from Michael's sword. Kuro and Yuuki's blades began to hit the crystal below it and the creature roared in pain again, its undamaged hand swiping at them. However, before it could get there, Jun appeared, slashing it on the palm before Salamander slashed it from the other side, the hand splitting in two just below the knuckles. It roared in pain and rage as Salamander and Jun flew back up, blades splitting the creature's head open. While they did, Michael flew to one of the crystals floating behind it and activated his OSS, his blade tearing through the crystal again and again. Then, just as he finished, Salamander flew up level with all of them and spun, a wave of flames shooting out and blasting all five, destroying them. A moment later, the creature shattered as well.

"Nice!" Michael grinned.

"What's next?" Salamander asked, turning to the tree as the next section exploded skyward.

"The last boss," Michael stated. "Here goes."

They waited, but nothing came out. Michael glanced at the other, who were also looking around in confusion, then looked back down. Four glowing red eyes and a glowing red diamond stared back at him from the darkness in the tree. And it almost looked as though the darkness was moving.

"What is that?" Salamander demanded.

The darkness was moving. Shifting, rising. Changing. Four thick tendrils of darkness like pitch black smoke, reached out of the hole, setting themselves on the edges of the hole, four large sharp claws extending from the front of each. Then, the tendrils, the legs, began to push, lifting the rest of the creature out of the hole. It took the shape of a massive dog the size of the first dragon they fought. However, its entire body was the same smokey shadow as its legs, with the only obviously solid parts being its claws, teeth, and massive chains wrapping around its body as though meant to bind it in place but having been broken.

"Well well, another shadow monster," Jun said. "Just what you seem to enjoy collecting, Shadow Blade."

Michael snorted in amusement and opened his menu, sending his newest dragon summon to Jun before summoning his Fatal Scythe, which flew down at the monster. As the Fatal Scythe drew near, the creature's mouth drew back in a wicked grin. Then, it leapt, streaking through the air and biting down on the Fatal Scythe, destroying it instantly. Michael shouted in surprise as Yuuki summoned her giant, but it was destroyed just as easily, this time with a swipe of its claws. Everyone's wings suddenly grew extremely dull and they all flew to the ground, landing just as their wings faded.

"That's some bad timing," Salamander growled. "Everybody summon a new one!"

Yuuki's robot and Jun's new dragon both suddenly streaked across the ground, racing toward the shadow dog, the dragon's fire breath pummeling it as they approached. When they reached it, the dragon bit down on the back of the dog's neck and the robot's swords began to tear into it, except, it didn't work. The dragon's jaws snapped closed, passing straight through the creature, the robot's swords having similar reactions. Then, the creature bit down on the dragon's neck, crushing it and slamming the dragon into the robot before the dragon could shatter, destroying both. A moment later, Kuro's dragon swallowed the creature hole, along with a massive chunk of the ground. After a moment, the dragon shattered and the dog landed on its feet, all of its glowing red eyes watching Michael and the others.

"Don't waste the mana Salamander," Michael said as Salamander began to raise his arm. "It won't hurt it. Try targeting the eyes, but be careful of the jaws. Something tells me its pretty quick."

"No doubt," Yuuki nodded. "But it is shadow. Maybe light would help."

Michael nodded and sprinted forward, kicking up a massive cloud of dust behind himself. The creature turned to intercept him, moving just as fast as him, its four feet kicking up a much bigger dust cloud. As they reached each other, the creature swiped at him and Michael ducked under it then stood, slashing once with a wind type Sword Skill. The attack blasted the creature in the side and wounded it but the creature barely seemed to notice. it spun, swiping at him and he raised his shield, blocking the claws and sailing away anyway. He flipped, landing on his feet and pulling out a Healing Crystal as the creature sped toward him, much faster than before.

"Alright then," Michael sighed, using the crystal. "Here goes. I hope light works."

He sprinted forward, rolling under a swipe then stood, sword glowing gold and stabbed the creature in the stomach. The creature roared in pain as a massive column of light exploded up from below them. Then, the light faded and the creature solidified. It was hairless with leathery black skin, and as soon as it was solid, the creature flipped, batting Michael aside. Michael flipped and rolled along the ground, slowing to a stop just as Sinon landed over him, using a healing crystal on him instantly before the rest of the team and Alicia landed around him.

"We're done watching," Sinon said as Michael stood.

"Good," Michael nodded. "Sinon, we need light. A lot of it."

Sinon nodded, pulling her bow back and firing an arrow at the dog. it split into hundreds and they began to rain down around the dog, exploding into balls of light as tall as a person. The creature howled and roared in pain before speeding out of the hail of arrows. Sinon spun, struggling to hit him. Every so often, an arrow would find its mark, forcing him to stay solid, but she couldn't pin him down.

"Keep it up," Michael said. "We'll worry about the damage."

Sinon nodded and Michael sprinted back to the others, the rest of the team staying to protect Sinon, as Michael's unspoken order. Michael stopped beside Yuuki and sighed.

"Alright," Michael sighed. "Now we deal with it. Light attacks only.

"I don't know any," Salamander said. "All of mine are fire type only because my weapon strengthens fire type attacks."

"Then stick to those but only use them after one of us hits him with light," Michael said. "Everyone ready? Go!"

They all sprinted forward, fanning out as the creature turned toward them. As it neared them, a downpour of arrows slammed into it, forcing it to stop and hunker down. A half second before Michael reached the arrows, they stopped, allowing him to reach the creature safely. He sped toward it, sword glowing gold. He sped past, slashing it before spinning it and leaping sideways past it again, sword carving it open before he repeated the process twice more. Then, he leapt away as a glowing gold square exploded out of the monster. It roared in agony before Salamander reached it, jumping and flipping over its back, weapon spinning like a propeller and shredding it in a path over its back then back under it before a massive explosion shot out of the wound. The creature roared in rage, turning to pounce on the two of them before Kuro reached the creature, right sword glowing. She stabbed the creature and a column of light exploded up from below it. Then, her other sword began to glow. She spun, slashing it across the eyes twice before jumping and stabbing down through its head. A moment later, a sphere of light formed around it, Kuro leaping out of the way just before it closed. The creature roared in pain, thrashing around inside the sphere, ramming itself against the walls of the sphere. Then, finally, the sphere faded. The creature staggered to the side before the chains exploded off. it bellowed in rage before Yuuki appeared beside it, slashing it four times then flipping over it as a Horizontal Square blasted out of it. Then, she did the same to the creature's back, other side, and underbelly before leaping away, the four squares hovering in the air around it at different distances. Then, they all shot inward and into the creature again before a massive blast of pure light, looking like a lightning bolt, shot out of the sky, blasting the creature. It roared in pain,flying backward from the massive explosion of light created.

"Nice!" Michael cheered. "Hit is Sinon!"

Arrows began to rain down around the creature again, explosions of light going off far too fast to track all over it. After several seconds, the creature suddenly roared and the arrows in the air all shattered and Sinon stopped. The creature was once again nothing but darkness, except that now its eyes were glowing almost too bright to look at and darkness was spreading along the ground. Michael leapt into the air, spreading his wings again and glad to see they had recharged. However, before the others could follow, the darkness surged outward, tendrils of it grabbing them all, including Sinon's group. Suddenly, none of them could move. Michael swore, flying into the air and drawing his bow as the creature stalked toward the others. Michael fired an arrow glowing gold and the creature leapt to the side, avoiding it before looking up at Michael, growling. A pair of massive bat wings, solid but with darkness radiating out of them erupted from the monster's sides and it leapt into the air, rising to be level with him before stopping, glaring at him. Michael put his bow away, drawing his sword and glaring at the monster.

"Alright, looks like it's my turn then," Michael sighed. "Fine. Come and get me."

The monster shot forward with a sonic boom, speeding at Michael like a bullet. Michael's sword began to glow gold and at the last possible second he slashed. His sword hit the creature's teeth, struggling against them for a moment before Michael used the slash to flip over the creature, his sword instead splitting its face open across the top three eyes before Michael spun, also slashing it across the back twice. Then, the monster shot past, spikes of light growing out of the slashes. Michael stopped, himself, sword still glowing and sped at the monster. It roared, flying at him again and he rolled out of the way before stabbing it in the side. It roared as another light spike grew out of the stab wound and it spun, swiping at him. Michael flew under it, stabbing it in the underbelly then flipped up to the other side, stabbing it there two before flying backward, sword ceasing to glow before a massive column of light opened in the sky, hitting the creature, making it howl in pain. When the light faded, the creature roared, flying at Michael again and Michael slashed, an arc of light shooting out and exploding against its face. It roared, turning its head away from the light, allowing Michael to fly forward, sword glowing gold once again. He slashed the creature across the side of the head then flipped forward, slashing vertically before spinning, sword carving partway into the creature before he stopped, twisting the sword to a vertical position. Then, just as he ripped it up and out, a massive explosion of light shot out of the creature. The creature roared in agony, arching its back before shattering. Michael sighed, beginning to fall as exhaustion took over him as his adrenaline wore off. Tecchi caught Michael and set him on his feet and Sinon leapt at him, hugging him.

"It's alright," Michael smiled. "It's over."

"Um...Michael?" Salamander spoke up, tugging on his sleeve. "I don't think so."

Michael and Sinon turned, seeing a massive sphere of light glowing on the World Tree. Michael swallowed hard and stepped forward, raising his sword just before the sphere shrunk down, leaving a figure in shining golden armor holding a golden sword with blue on the cross guard. One which Yuuki was also holding.

"Oh shit," Michael breathed. "It's Oberon."

* * *

Read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Fairy King

"Who are you who defiles my tree and slays my servants?" Oberon demanded, pointing at Michael with Excalibur.

"My name is Michael," Michael said stepping forward. "And we didn't destroy the World Tree. That was Surt, King of the Fire Giants."

"Fire Giants?" Oberon mused. "I see. That would explain things a little. However, that still does not give you pathetic excuses for fairies the right to take up arms against my holy Servants."

"Holy?" Salamander blinked. "He's not referring to that dog is he?"

"I don't understand," Sinon spoke up. "Kirito said that Oberon was only the GM's avatar. Who's this?"

"This is the AI NPC that someone, probably Cardinal, put in the avatar's place," Michael guessed before turning back to Oberon. "I thought the legends said that any fairy that fought past your servants would be granted the powers of the Alfs. If that's true, why are we any less rightful to fight them when they attack us first?"

"That legend is long past its truthfulness," Oberon stated. "I have long watched you pathetic excuses for Fairies as you fought amongst yourselves, trying to gain the power necessary to best my servants through war and conflict. You turned on each other time and again, betraying, lying, murdering, and stealing from each other to further your own goals. So I made the decision that none were worthy of the power of an ascended, what you call an Alf, no matter their strength. Now, my tree has been destroyed, my servants slain, and you dare to speak to me, the King of the Fairies, _your_ king, as though you are worthy of even standing in my sight? No. I've seen enough. Now, I will rid this world of Fairies, and shall create a new generation. Perhaps this time they will prove worthy."

"You're going to kill everyone?" Michael growled. "Why? Because we fight? Nothing will ever change that!"

"We shall see," Oberon stated, a pair of massive angel wings spreading behind him. "Come, witness the power of your Alf."

"Here we go," Michael growled. "Everyone get ready."

Oberon sped forward, much faster than Michael and the others could fly, and slashed at Michael. Michael blocked it with his sword, grunting with the effort, and Yuuki and Kuro both slashed at Oberon. Oberon raised his massive spiky golden shield, blocking all three swords before spinning, throwing all three away with a smash of his shield before raising his sword and blocking Salamander's weapon. Salamander swung it the other way and Oberon's shield blocked it before his sword slashed at him. Before it could hit, Jun appeared in the way, blocking the blade. Michael and Alicia flew up behind Oberon, slashing at him but he spun, his right wing smashing both aside.

"Cheater!" Michael raged, pulling out a Healing Crystal. "Wings can't do that!"

He healed himself and flew at Oberon again. Oberon was battling Tecchi, Nori, and Talken at the same time. And winning. Just before Michael could reach them, Oberon spun, cutting Nori and Talken's weapons in half and destroying them then easily stabbing through Tecchi's shield, destroying it and removing Tecchi's sword arm. Tecchi shouted in pain, backing away as Oberon raised his sword. Then, Michael crashed into him, tackling him down into the ground with a thunderous crash, forming a crater. Michael jumped off of Oberon as soon as they hit and raised his sword and shield. Oberon stood, dusting himself off before stomping on his sword's blade, flipping it up to himself as Yuuki and Kuro appeared beside Michael. They spread out to surround Oberon who floated up to hover level with them, glowing white eyes staring at Michael through his helmet.

"You impress me fairy," Oberon stated. "I didn't think anyone could be foolish enough to risk fighting me alone."

"No one hurts my friends," Michael growled.

"I see," Oberon nodded. "Does that mean that these two women will not be interfering with our fight? Are they simply your pleasurable company then? They seem fairly well armed for that."

"You'd better be careful what you call them," Michael warned. "I know a few people who would disapprove of that kind of thing. And no, they're not prostitutes. They're among the strongest fighters I now."

"I see," Oberon nodded. "Then I suppose the fairy races have fallen further than I thought."

Michael narrowed his eyes at Oberon, his doppelganger forming beside him.

"He's mine," Michael growled. "You two hang back, watch his fight patterns. AI or not, he's got a pattern."

Yuuki and Kuro nodded and Michael and his doppelganger both flew forward, slashing at Oberon. Oberon blocked both swords before flipping into the air and spinning, slashing at them. Michael spun, blocking the sword and the doppelganger slashed at him. Oberon blocked the sword with his own shield and Michael and his doppelganger both slammed their glowing red shields into Oberon's chest. Oberon sailed into the air, not making a sign or showing any sign of injury, likewise no explosion went off like it should have. Michael narrowed his eyes and flew forward, his and his doppelganger's swords both glowing red as they neared him. They both slashed and Oberon raised his shield, the swords sparking off of it but no explosion of any kind shooting out. Michael's suspicions were right. Oberon's armor was immune to all forms of elemental damage. That made almost all sword skills pointless.

"Damn," Michael growled. "Nice armor."

Oberon grinned, slashing at them again. Michael ducked under it, his doppelganger being split in half. A moment later, Michael spun, raising his shield as Oberon's crashed into it, a massive explosion shooting off and blasting Michael into the ground. Michael's eyes widened as Oberon flew down at him. At the last second, Yuuki blocked the slash, spinning and slashing at Oberon. Oberon blocked it with his shield then used his sword to block one of Kuro's swords before the other slashed downward at Oberon. Oberon snorted in amusement and flipped, kicking Kuro away before continuing to flip, bringing his heels down on top of Yuuki's head, blasting her down into the ground beside Michael. Her health was critical and the impact had knocked her unconscious. Michael healed her quickly before flying into the air again.

"Well?" Oberon grinned. "What will you do now without your great fighters?"

Michael remained silent for a moment before putting the shield away and holding out a hand to tell Jun and Skuld to stop.

"I challenge you to a duel," Michael said. "One on one. No shields."

"I decline," Oberon snorted. "However, I will still kill you."

He flew forward, pulling his sword back, shield raised. Michael grinned. Just before oberon reached Michael, a massive set of jaws made out of smoky darkness snapped closed on him, shaking him violently before hurling him away. Oberon shouted in rage, flipping and stopping as the massive dog charged at him. He growled in annoyance, flipping over the dog before slashing its head, destroying it. As he continued to flip, Michael reached him, slashing and removing Oberon's shield arm, kicking the shield away before slashing at Oberon. Oberon blocked it with his sword, flying backward as light gathered at his stump, his hand regenerating from it.

"Very well," Oberon snarled, turning so that he was no longer floating horizontal to Michael. "If you wish for a fight of no shields, so be it."

Oberon flew forward, slashing at Michael, who spun around the slash and slashed at Oberon. Oberon spun as well, blocking the slash then stabbing at Michael. Michael flipped over the blade and slashed at Oberon. Oberon spun around the blade and kicked Michael, sending him shooting away.

"Hit him!" Michael shouted.

Instantly, glowing gold arrows began to rain down on Oberon, sticking into him and making him look like a glowing golden porcupine. After a moment, he shouted in rage, slashing at the cloud of arrows descending at him and sending a blast of wind into them, scattering them. Michael grit his teeth as Oberon turned toward Sinon, who was aiming at him again.

"That is enough, foolish girl," Oberon snarled before streaking toward her.

Sinon fired again but Oberon slashed the arrow out of the air. Then, he slashed at her. At the last possible second, an arm wrapped around Sinon, dragging her backward and the sword only managed to remove the arm that saved her. Sinon flew backward, passing Michael, who was holding his sword up with his only remaining arm.

"Michael!" Sinon gasped.

"I'm alright," Michael said, though his health was in the red. "Get me a Healing Crystal would you?"

Sinon quickly got one out and tossed it to him, restoring his arm and raising him to yellow health but no higher.

"Alright then," Michael sighed. "Jun, Kuro. Let's go."

Michael flew forward and slashed at Oberon from the front and Oberon blocked it, then ducked as Gram passed over his head. Oberon spun, kicking Jun away before grabbing Michael by the throat and throwing him after Jun, using his sword at the same time to block both of Kuro's. Kuro kicked Oberon who flew backward toward Jun and Michael, who flew past and both slashed Oberon across the back. Oberon roared in rage, slashing at Kuro, who blocked the sword. Then, Michael flipped over Kuro, slashing downward at Oberon. Oberon caught the sword by the blade then spun, slamming Michael into Kuro and hurling both. Michael stopped them both, pulling out a Healing Crystal and healing himself as Kuro used a health potion, not being very low on life. Then, they turned toward Oberon as Yuuki reached him, slashing. There was a sonic boom louder than when the shadow dog had flown at Michael, and louder than any explosion Michael had ever heard. Both Excaliburs exploded into massive balls of light, the two combatants being launched by the explosion and severely wounded. Oberon's chest plate, helmet, boots, and gauntlets were blasted off completely, leaving him only in his leg armor and revealing a nearly albino white man with a heavily muscled torso, glowing white eyes, and long blond hair. Yuuki, on the other hand, had her armor completely destroyed and was left with exactly one health point as she crashed to the ground. Jun landed beside her, using a Healing Crystal on her. She thanked him and equipped a backup set of armor that looked exactly the same, then reequipped her old sword, standing.

"You okay Yuuki?" Michael asked, landing in front of her, Oberon's attention moving to him again, rather than her.

"Yeah," Yuuki nodded. "This armor's not upgraded like my last set, but at least I'm wearing something again."

Michael nodded, raising his sword as Oberon snorted in amusement.

"Paradigm shift," Oberon spoke. "Demon King."

Blood red light began to shine from his pants before spreading to cover his body. When it faded, he was wearing bright red armor with maroon spikes on the shoulders, knees, outsides of the shins, outsides of the gauntlets, knuckles, and down his back. On his head was a maroon circlet crown with a pair of black hors reaching upward from the sides and a ruby in the front. His boots had three black claws on the front and another on the heel, and in his armored right hand, Oberon held the grip of Gram.

"Jun, switch to your old sword," Michael warned. "You won't survive the same thing as Yuuki did. And that happened because the game couldn't handle two of the same sword fighting, when there should only be one."

Jun nodded, switching from Gram to his own sword and Michael stood, raising his sword.

"Also, from here on, I fight him alone," Michael said. "I'm the only one with training fighting against the Demon Sword Gram, thanks to Eugene, and Yuuki isn't wearing strong enough armor for it."

Jun and Yuuki nodded but Sinon began to argue.

"I'll be fine, Sinon," Michael growled. "Have faith. I have no intention of dying until I'm old and have lived my life with you."

Sinon opened her mouth to object again but closed it and nodded. Michael took a steadying breath and flew at Oberon. Oberon flew to intercept him, slashing at him from the side. Just as the sword neared Michael, Michael rolled, flipping over it and slashed at Oberon. Oberon flipped over the blade, slashing again and Michael spun, instinctively trying to block it, only for the sword to pass through his and carve a scratch in his shoulder. Michael backed away, gritting his teeth in annoyance before sighing and raising the sword.

"You're quick," Oberon commented. "And you know about my sword's power, judging by your first reaction. So, this might be interesting after all."

Michael raised his sword, growling in both frustration and anticipation. Just because he didn't plan to die, didn't mean he wouldn't. And he knew that. He pushed those thoughts to the side, focusing on Oberon, who was flying toward him. Michael flipped over the sword, slashing at Oberon. Oberon spun, his spiked gauntlet blocking the sword before Oberon spun, throwing Michael. Michael landed on his feet and Oberon sped toward him. At the last second, Michael jumped into the air, Gram crashing into Michael's doppelganger's sword, which remained exactly where Michael's skin should have been. Then, Michael crashed down on Oberon's back, stabbing him. Oberon shouted in rage, grabbing Michael's ankle and swinging him, only for Michael to go flying early when the doppelganger allowed itself to be bisected in order to remove Oberon's arm. Michael sailed away, flipping and landing on his feet as Oberon's arm regrew, this time in a cloud of shadow.

"Not bad," Oberon growled. "You control that thing well."

"Thank you," Michael growled. "However, I think you'll find something a bit peculiar about it. It doesn't die easy."

He resummoned his doppelganger and it sprinted at Oberon, leaping over Gram and slashing at the Fairy King instantly. Oberon blocked the sword with his gauntlet then killed the shadow only for Michael to summon it yet again as soon as it was dead.

"Damn you," Oberon growled.

This time, Michael charged at the same time, he and his doppelganger quickly zigzagging back and forth, alternating who was in front. Sure enough, Oberon began to look back and forth, his programming unable to keep track of which was which, similarly to how a human's brain would begin to slowly blur both and swap the colors in an optical illusion. Then, they reached Oberon, slashing only for him to raise Gram and block both swords. However, both of their swords were glowing green, and a massive explosion of wind shot off of their blades, launching Oberon. Oberon flipped, stopping himself before Michael and his doppelganger appeared in front of him again. This time, the doppelganger removed the arm holding Gram, allowing the sword to fall away. Then, Michael and his doppelganger both activated their OSS. The two swords collided with Oberon's remaining gauntlet and instantly blasted through, the gauntlet exploding and the arm sailing away. Then, the attacks tore through Oberon directly. After the final strike, Oberon fell. He didn't shatter, but his chest plate did. His arms failed to reform as well, allowing Michael to know he could be finished easily.

"You blasted fairy scum!" Oberon seethed. "You piece of shit peasant! I'll kill you!"

"How?" Michael snorted. "You have no arms."

Suddenly, Oberon began to glow blindingly bright. Michael shielded his eyes and a moment later, Oberon was floating before him again, wearing his golden armor, holding his shield, and holding Excalibur. He was also pulling the sword back as he shouted.

"DIE YOU PUNY PATHETIC WORM! ! !" Oberon shrieked, slashing.

Michael reacted on pure instinct. His shield appeared on his forearm, quick-summoned through a mental command, and blocked the sword. Then, Michael removed the arm and kicked Excalibur away before stabbing at Oberon. Oberon was too busy screaming in pain to react to the attack. As a result, a moment later he had an Elucidator through his face. Oberon went limp, eyes staring God only knows where before the Fairy King shattered finally. Then, Michael sank to the ground and fell to his knees, panting and gasping for breath, hearing his friends cheering and sprinting toward him. He grinned at his success and turned toward them as they neared him. Then, he passed out from the adrenaline crash.

* * *

Read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Rest

Michael leaned back, sighing as his food settled. Or, at least, he liked to think it was, considering that the food was technically only data and was therefore either deleted or absorbed the moment he ate it.

"So, now that we're done fighting, anyone want to venture a guess why fairies can still fly with the World Tree destroyed?" Alicia asked.

"I'd like to think it's because the World Tree isn't destroyed and will regrow when we deal with Surt," Michael stated. "Or because Cardinal overlooked that part. Either way, it's not a bad thing so I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

A couple of the others nodded in agreement. Michael did a head count for the first time since the World Tree fell and blinked in confusion. Two short.

"Hey, where are Urd and Verdandi?" Michael blinked.

"They went to keep watch over the entrances to Jotunheim," Skuld stated. "They will warn us when Surt approaches."

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess," Michael nodded. "I just hope the army will be ready."

"Now that the rest of the armies have agreed to help fight, we will be," Alicia stated. "I somehow got appointed as the head of the new alliance, taking my orders directly from you. And the other leaders take order from me now, somehow. Although, there's still a little while until Titan is unable to tax the Imps, so we have all of their money and resources with the others until it runs out."

Michael nodded as Strea appeared off to one side.

"What's up Strea?" Michael asked.

"We've made progress," Strea stated.

"Oh really?" Michael blinked. "How so?"

"We were able to trap the virus so that it couldn't spread to any more systems," Strea said, receiving a blank stare from everyone. "That means that we are able to destroy any part of the virus that spreads. We are working on adapting the system to damage the virus directly. In the mean time, the virus has only gained direct control to ALfheim Online, Gun Gale Online, and a couple of other games."

"When you say the Virus is in control, you mean it's controlling the system keeping the games running right?" Michael clarified. "Like Cardinal?"

"Kind of," Strea said. "The virus combined with Cardinal, then Cardinal assimilated all of the other systems."

"I see," Michael nodded. "Alright. Keep me updated on the countermeasure's progress."

"One more thing," Strea said. "There's going to be an update tonight. it was designed by Kazuto Kirigaya and the company in charge of the game collaboratively. The designers in that company are also working to find a way to make the system we're using to fight the virus stronger."

"What's the update?" Michael asked.

"Unlimited flight for all fairies," Strea stated. "And the World Tree falling will not end with the loss of flight, as it should. That was supposed to start the day after. It will not, now."

"Oh, infinite flight should be fun," Michael smirked. "And I'm glad the tree falling won't end poorly for us. Thank you for the information."

Strea smiled and hugged him, nearly crushing him before leaving, leaving him coughing and rubbing his throat.

"What was that about?" Kuro asked.

"Cardinal, the system in charge of running ALfheim Online has been taken control of by the virus that is causing the Virtual World to be a death game," Michael stated. "Me and a friend are trying to solve that solution. However, I've been a bit busy with everything that's been going on."

The others nodded.

"Oh, by the way," Alicia spoke up. "I almost forgot to mention, a couple of the other leaders will be sending their strongest fighters to join your team. As a...show of good faith, I guess."

"They're sending their strongest to help me fight Surt, you mean," Michael corrected. "Alright. Only a couple are actually going to help me fight him anyway. Most are going to be fighting his army."

"Good," Skuld nodded. "We'll need as much help as possible for his armies. The Fire Giants are among the largest race of giants. And Surt is bigger still."

"Largest meaning physically?" Sinon asked.

"Yes," Skuld nodded. "It is said that the mighty Odin is a mere child compared to Surt."

"Joy" Michael sighed. "Wait, just how tall is Surt? Could he reach New Aincrad?"

"I don't know," Skuld shrugged. "No one has seen Surt for hundreds of years. All we know is that he is the largest giant in history."

"I see," Michael sighed. "Well, hopefully New Aincrad is safe."

"Agreed," Sinon nodded. "But with infinite flight time, they can just wait it out in the sky if New Aincrad does fall."

"And we can always restore both it and the World Tree later," Michael nodded. "Alright. So, what's next on the agenda?"

"Hm," Sinon thought for a moment. "Well, there's a hot spring not far from here."

"That sounds fun," Talken spoke up before freezing and turning scarlet as all of the women grinned at him at once.

"Does it?" Nori grinned wickedly. "And why's that Talken?"

"Th-Th-That's n-not w-what I m-m-meant!" Talken stammered.

They all laughed and Michael payed the bill before standing.

"Well, let's get going then," Michael grinned. "If we're going to relax before tomorrow, a hot spring actually does sound pretty fun."

The others all nodded and they all stood, flying away from the town, Sinon leading them to the hot spring, the spring being roughly the size of a pool and about twenty feet deep. The girls., minus Skuld, all cheered opening their menus and switching into bathing suits, all of them wearing a bikini. Sinon's was green, Kuro's was black, Nori's was black and dangerously small, Yuuki's was purple and was also small, but still bigger than Nori's, and Alicia's was was orangish yellow and was even smaller than Nori's, to the point that Michael was afraid what would happen if she jumped into the water. The guys all changed into swimming trunks and dove in, the girls following suit a moment later. That left Skuld standing on the side.

"What's wrong?" Nori asked. "Come on! Get in!"

"I believe my doing so may cause a bit of...discomfort," Skuld stated.

"Why?" Yuuki asked.

"Well," Skuld began, face actually turning pink. "My family and I don't use bathing suits."

Everyone stared at her in shock before Nori slammed her fist down on Talken's head.

"OW!" Talken complained. "I wasn't thinking anything!"

"She can wear one of mine," Yuuki decided. "It's not my color so I don't use it."

She opened her menu and sent it to Skuld, something he was actually kind of surprised worked since it wasn't a weapon and she was an AI. But, she received the bathing suit and a moment later was wearing a bikini that was about the size of Nori's. The bottom piece might have been a little too small and the top was a strip of cloth wrapped around her torso so that it ran from one side of her neck to the opposite breast, barely covering what it needed to, then around her back and back up the other breast then around her neck, crossing itself at the notch between her collarbones.

"You decided not to wear that because it's the wrong color?" Jun blinked, staring at Yuuki, probably imagining her in it. "You know you can die clothes, right?"

Yuuki looked at him for a moment before grinning and a few of the girls laughed as Skuld climbed into the water and Jun laughed.

"Well, now that that problem's been taken-" Sinon was cut off as she suddenly disappeared underwater.

A moment later, Yuuki and Nori followed. Then Alicia, then Kuro, then Skuld.

"Um...please tell me this is some kind of game and they're going to drag us under too," Jun said, looking around.

Michael dove under, not waiting to see what the others did. Good thing. A massive maroon octopus had the girls all wrapped up in a tentacle, holding them underwater. Michael pulled out his bow, firing at the octopus but it moved Sinon into the way, the arrow hitting her in the shoulder, making her scream and accidentally inhale water. Michael instantly threw the bow aside, spreading his wings and forcing them to propel him through the water, despite the fact that they weren't supposed to work underwater.

When Michael reached the octopus, he slashed the first tentacle he could reach, freeing Yuuki, who went to work freeing the others. Michael swam down to the Octopus's head, Jun joining him just as he reached it while the other guys helped get the girls to the surface. Michael slashed the Octopus across the eyes, the water trembling as it roared in pain. Then, a tentacle wrapped around him, shaking him violently. A moment later, the tentacle was gone and Michael swam at the octopus again, seeing Jun keeping the last tentacle from grabbing him using his sword. Michael stabbed the octopus and it roared again, giving Jun the chance to remove the tentacle then swim down and stab the octopus. Then, he ripped his sword out sideways and it exploded. The two swam to the surface quickly, finding the others kneeling on the shore around Sinon. Michael dragged himself out, panicked, but saw that she was awake.

"Hey," she croaked. "You alright?"

"Me?" Michael snorted. "What about you?"

"I'm alright," she smiled. "Wouldn't have been if I had been under much longer, but I'm alright now."

"Sorry about the arrow," Michael winced.

"Don't be," Sinon smiled. "That thing used me as a shield."

She pushed herself up, groaning, and then sighed as she was upright, smiling at him.

"Here," she said holding out the bow. "Try not to lose it again."

He smiled, taking it and putting it back in his inventory then smiled.

"So, we going to enjoy the hot spring now that it's clear or are we going to sit around."

The girls all cheered, diving in, except Sinon who simply leaned against Michael.

"I think sitting around sounds pretty good actually," Sinon smiled. "I could try and see if video game characters can tan even."

"I doubt it," Michael laughed. "Worth a shot though."

She smiled and Michael looked over at the others, seeing them playing chicken with the girls on the guys shoulders, with Skuld on Salamander's shoulders, Yuuki on Jun's, Nori on Talken's, Skuld on Tecchi's, and Kuro being the odd one out. Michael grinned, summoning his doppelganger and sending it into the water under Kuro, who screamed in fear and surprise as she was suddenly hoisted out of the water. After a moment, she grinned and she and the doppelganger charged into the game as well.

"You can go play if you want," Sinon said.

"And leave you all alone?" Michael gasped dramatically. "No way. You might get hurt again."

"Probably be safer without you around to shoot arrows at me," she grinned and he laughed. "Nah, you just want to see me tan naked."

He blushed but grinned, kissing her.

"Maybe," he grinned.

"Well, you're out of luck," Sinon snorted. "Not with them around."

He laughed and lay down, holding her against him as she rested her head on his chest. After a couple of minutes, they were both out cold.

* * *

Read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Flames

Michael sipped at his drink and sighed. It was almost noon, and the quest hadn't started yet. He was getting impatient, as were the others.

"What's taking so long?" Salamander finally growled. "Do you suppose Cardinal gave up?"

"No," Michael snorted. "It's just taking its time. It should start soon though."

"Indeed it should," a familiar voice chuckled behind Michael, the others all jumping up and reaching for their weapons.

Michael sighed, setting his drink down and looked back. Poe. And a hacked Poe at that. Michael could already see it.

"Well?" Poe grinned. "Aren't you going to attack me?"

"Why should I?" Michael snorted. "You're hacked. And not an exceptionally good one at that, considering I could tell at a glance. But still, killing you would be...problematic, at the moment."

"Very good," Poe grinned. "You're better than I thought."

"What do you mean he's hacked?" Sinon asked.

"He's got infinite health," Michael said. "He's temporarily immortal."

The others tensed. If Poe attacked, they'd be unable to fight him off."

"That's right," Poe grinned. "But don't worry. I'm only here to talk, for now. There's something I don't understand. Why do you still fight? You know you can't win. So why continue to struggle? You should join me. I could use your skill. You can even bring your friends and your wife along."

"I must admit, I'm impressed," Michael stated, sipping at his drink again. "I din't think you would be smart enough not to insult her. As for joining you, I'd rather die."

"Do you even understand just how many people are about to die?" Poe asked, grinning wickedly.

"You're right," Michael said. "We are going to lose people. Surt and his army are going to be an unstoppable force, flooding across ALfheim in a trail of fire and blood. But you're mistaken if you think Laughing Coffin is safe. Surt will obliterate you just as quickly as he'll obliterate us. You see, there's something you don't understand. Well, two things, really. Cardinal was infected by your virus, but it's not under your control. Surt doesn't care what guild you're in. He'll still crush you. As for the second thing, You cling to the idea that this hole crisis, this war, the quest with Surt, everything, is about who wins. This isn't about winning or losing anymore. It's not about beating Surt. It's not about beating Cardinal. It's not about beating you. Maybe we win the fight. Maybe we lose. That's not why we're fighting either way. It's something you never understood, even in Sword Art Online."

"And what's that?" Poe growled.

"You're under the impression that this is all a game," Michael stated. "You're so insane, that you think you can win this, and then it'll all be over. But, as I said, it's not about winning. It's about surviving. Surviving Surt. Surviving Cardinal's fucked up Ragnarok obsession. Surviving you and your guild of lunatics. We're fighting to survive. For the chance to live. It was the same in the Clearing Guilds, though I was only a part of that for about one fight. You see, The clearing guilds were fighting bosses, clearing level after level, not so that they could win, but so that they, and every other player in the game, could survive. So that they could live, and be free of Kayaba's virtual prison. The same prison that you've now expanded and cast us all into. The reason why you could never beat the Clearing Guilds wasn't a difference in level or strength, or even numbers. You proved that the day we destroyed your guild. The reason the Clearing Guilds always won, was that while you were all fighting for the simple purpose of killing, they were fighting you because they wanted to live. They never wanted to fight you. Fighting you wasn't like fighting monsters and bosses. Each time you killed a Laughing Coffin member, monsters though they may be, it meant that you were no better than them, because you took a human life. You were a murderer too. That's the mentality of the SAO Clearers. That's why they survived. That's why they always beat you."

"They were weak," Poe snorted. "That's why you haven't tracked me down isn't it? After what happened with Archon, you're terrified to kill me, because you don't want me haunting your dreams anymore."

"I suppose that's another thing you fail to understand," Michael sighed standing and pushing his chair in. "I'm not a clearer!"

He spun, drawing his sword and slashing at Poe. Poe blocked the blade with his cleaver before Michael's foot collided with his stomach, throwing him back. As he landed, Michael's sword blade began to glow red before red flames made of binary code began to roll off of it.

"I thought you said he couldn't be killed," Sinon said.

"He can't," Michael said. "But his avatar can still be deleted."

Poe's eyes widened before he vanished in a flash of light and a text box opened in front of Michael. Michael stared at it, his sword returning to normal before he sighed.

"Here we go," Michael sighed, accepting the quest.

The ground suddenly shook and they all flew into the air, turning toward the glowing red light on the horizon. Screams were echoing from that direction, though Alicia assured him that every player that wasn't fighting had been evacuated to Aincrad after the battle against Oberon had ended.

"Where are my sisters?" Skuld breathed. "They should be here."

"They may not be coming," Michael said grimly, drawing his sword and shield. "Sinon, you'll be firing from a distance."

Sinon nodded just as two players flew over. One was a Pooka, and a child at that. She couldn't be any older than thirteen. She was holding a golden staff with a white feather on the end and a blue crystal in a circle just below the feather. She wore a fancy blue and yellow dress that flared out at her thighs almost like a tutu with a several layers of white frills inside the bottom part of the dress. The top of the dress had two yellow straps attached to a dark blue piece of fabric around the base of her neck with a frilly white collar and a red brooch in the middle. She had on high blue thigh-high socks with yellow designs at the top, and blue shoes with the tops folded down, exposing yellow inside. She also wore a dark blue hat with a multicolored feather on the side, her silver hair was loose and hanging to the bottom of her dress, and she had on elbow-length sleeves with yellow over the hands and wrists, then running up the outside.

The other player was a Leprechaun. She was wearing a short black with white shoulder straps that was open below the waist, exposing a pair of red shorts, thigh-high white socks and black boots with armor plating on the shins and the tops of the feet. She wore a black fabric collar with a white cloth wrapped around it and hanging down in front, kind of like a maid might wear, and black armored gauntlets with white elbow guards and over the backs of her hands, which were covered by brown leather gloves. She also had a pair of one-handed swords strapped to her sides, both being identical red-handled swords with a pure white blade, which he could only see since the had the first few inches of each exposed.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"We were sent by our races' leaders to help you," the Leprechaun said. "I'm Rain."

"And I'm her sister, Seven," the Pooka smiled.

"What can the two of you do?" Michael asked.

"I specialize in support magic and songs," Seven said. "Well, I guess songs was kind of obvious though."

"I'm the best smith in the game," Rain stated.

"Really?" Michael grinned, glancing at Sinon who was also grinning. "I'm not so sure about that. We have a friend that's pretty good."

"Really?" Rain asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does she have an OSS based on her smithing?"

"You have what?" Michael gaped, the others having a similar reaction.

Rain turned, holding her hand out toward a building nearby and over a dozen glowing swords appeared around her, shooting toward the building, transforming into the same types of swords as she had on her waist as they flew before sticking into the building for a moment before shattering.

"I create them in my inventory while I fight because my skill is completely maxed," Rain stated. "I don't even need a workshop to generate swords anymore. Then, I summon them from my inventory and launch them. Because of that, I have the title Thousand Sword Rain."

"Alright," Michael grinned. "I admit. You're good. So, mind upgrading our stuff before we go fight? Shouldn't be hard right?"

"For all of your armor and weapons, I'll need about five minutes," Rain stated. "And a workshop."

"Lisbeth's is on the way," Sinon said. "But, what do we do for that five minutes without our gear?"

"Make due," Michael said. "Sinon, Rain, you will stay at the shop and work on the gear. Yuuki, you and Jun will stay with them. Seven, you're going to be going with the others to try and hold Surt's army at bay. How many people can your spells and songs effect at once?"

"The songs effect anyone who hears," Seven said. "And the spells can effect an entire guild at once."

"Alright," Michael nodded. "Skuld, you and me will be trying to keep Surt busy until the gear is finished.

Seven nodded and they all flew to Lisbeth's shop, all of them giving their gear to Rain, including Yuuki passing off Excalibur along with her own sword, and Jun giving her Gram. Skuld gave Mjolnir but kept her own mace, and Michael gave her his only sword but kept his knives, not that he intended to use them.

"How will you fight without a sword or shield?" Rain asked curiously, starting with his and Skuld's gear, since they were fighting Surt. "And why is she in a bathing suit?"

Michael glanced at Skuld then sighed.

"I assume that's all she has besides her armor," Michael stated. "And I'm not exactly powerless without my gear. I'm called Shadow Blade for one of my summons. And using him has done wonders for my mana and magic stats.

Rain nodded and Michael gave Sinon a quick kiss before leaving, the others who were going following.

"We're going to win," Skuld stated.

"I know," Michael nodded. "But right now, I think we'll be lucky to survive."

He looked down at his armor, a plain black trench coat, an orange shirt, bright green pants, and blue shoes.

"God I look like a retard," Michael complained.

"Yep," Salamander chuckled, now wearing a standard suit of Salamander armor. "But it's alright. Maybe Surt will die of laughter."

"Good luck with his army," Michael snorted. "Try not to die too fast."

Salamander flipped him off then grinned.

"Been an honor serving with you," Salamander said.

"Serving what?" Michael laughed. "Don't you get all, 'last goodbyes' on me. I'll see you guys when this is over."

They all nodded before the battlefield came into view. Michael's heart sank. And his lunch nearly came up. Surt's army stood taller than Thor, who was trying to battle Surt himself while the army fought against a handful of Jotunheim creatures and giants, and Leviathan. Beside Leviathan was another old-looking giant, clearly a Norse God, though it was almost difficult to tell who. Almost. The giant wore shining golden armor, a cape made out of gold chain mail, and a crown with golden wings. He wielded a massive golden staff and was firing massive lightning bolts out of the end, blasting fire giants right and left.

"Oh my God, it's Odin!" Skuld gasped.

Odin, stood about level with the average Fire Giant's waist. The average Fire giant, stood about level with Surt's waist. Surt, stood about half as high as Aincrad floated.

"Shit," Michael breathed. "Alicia, when you get there, call the players in Aincrad and tell them to get out of the castle and fly higher, as high as they can get and then wait there."

Alicia nodded.

"Also, tell the army to form one massive guild so that Seven's spells can effect everyone at once," Michael added.

Alicia nodded, flying away with those that would be fighting the Fire Giants while Michael and Skuld turned toward Surt. Thor was holding his own relatively well against Surt, his powerful lightning attacks actually able to knock Surt back, but Surt was still advancing, forcing Thor to continuously fall back, trying to stay out of range of the massive flaming broadsword Surt was wielding. It had a spike on the bottom of the hilt in place of a pommel, a handle big enough for both of Surt's hands, a plain cross guard, and the entire sword looked scorched and chipped. Each slash sent out waves of flame as well, lighting anything they touched on fire, adding to Thor's difficulty fighting the terrifyingly massive foe.

"About those summons," Skuld said.

"Do you know anything big enough to fight that?" Michael asked before summoning his shadow dog, which charged along the ground alongside Michael's Fatal Scythe. Both reached Surt, climbing onto his feet and attacking his shins, bringing the giant to his knees only to be crushed by his legs.

Still, it gave Thor the chance to coat his massive hammer in lightning and then slam it into Surt's head. Surt roared, falling backward onto several of his Fire Giants, crushing them. Surt stood, looking up at Michael and Skuld, who stopped in their tracks. Surt was emaciated and ancient, his skin leathery and wrinkled, and there was a long singed beard on his face, under a bushy mustache and equally bushy eyebrows. Surt roared suddenly, a wall of flames shooting out at the pair. They shouted in surprise and fear, flying downward under it and it shot over them. Then, Surt stood, bringing his sword back and then slashing in an uppercut, sword tearing through the ground before meeting Thor. Thor shouted in pain before the sword finished its arc, Thor flying away in a massive shockwave of flame ripping its way through the ground and shooting out of it in a wave. Thor shattered after a moment but the flames continued. Then, as Michael and every other player in the game watched, the flames hit Aincrad, blasting the bottom ten floors into oblivion and causing the castle to begin to fall.

* * *

Read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Surt The Fire God

The ground shook. The air shook. Screams echoed from everywhere. Even the Fire Giants and Gods stopped fighting to watch as the floating castle fell. Players flooded out of the various available floors of the castle. A multicolored cloud grew along the castle's trail, rising high into the sky. But still, even as the castle crashed down on the ground Everyone knew that not everyone had gotten free. The ground shook even more violently, anything and everything standing on it falling, including Surt. The players gathered around to fight were screaming, or weeping, or turning to flee into the sky where they hoped they could be safe. If Aincrad was fallen, there may be nowhere safe from the gargantuan Fire Giant King.

"No," Alicia breathed. "It's...It's gone. Aincrad's gone."

"Damn," Michael breathed before turning back to Surt. "We don't have time to worry about that. "We have to kill this thing."

Skuld nodded slowly, turning back to the giant as well. However, before either could return to the fight, a massive bolt of lightning shot out of the sky, blasting Surt as he tried to stand. Then, Odin appeared in front of Surt, who pushed himself up, roaring. Michael took a breath, then flew forward, summoning his shadow dog again. The dog charged at Surt and Michael fired an ice spell, the spell sending massive ice spikes at Surt. Surt roared in rage, stomping on the dog then staggering backward as the ice spikes hit him at the same time as another blast of lightning, this time from both Skuld and Odin. Surt roared in rage, Slashing at Odin who blocked it with his staff. A moment later, Skuld crashed into Surt's chest, mace first, and blasted Surt backward. Skuld backed away as lightning began to race across the sky and fly off of Odin, breaking the ground up and making chunks of it float around Odin. Then, a single massive bolt of lightning as big around as Surt shot off of Odin into the sky and a larger one shot out of the sky, blasting Surt and obliterating a couple dozen of his Fire Giants in the blast. Michael and the army of players cheered. That blast had to have done some seriously heavy damage. After all. No players had been able to take down a giant yet without a hundred other players to back them up. In fact, the fight was going so poorly, that even the Undines healing players was proving to not be enough. They had already lost a dozen or so players.

Michael turned back to the massive cloud of smoke just as a massive flaming broadsword swiped through it, clearing it and revealing less than half of one of Surt's ten health bars missing.

"Oh my God," Michael breathed. "What the hell is he?"

"He's unstoppable," Skuld breathed.

"Not quite," Michael growled.

He began to fly around Surt, holding out one arm and beginning to fire ice spikes rapidly. Surt roared in rage, raising an arm to try to shield his face from the ice while his other arm used its palm to block lightning bolts fired from Odin's staff. So far, the fight was less than effective. In fact, Surt's life was barely moving. Finally, Surt slashed at Michael only for Skuld to appear in the way, smashing her mace into the underside of the sword and barely redirecting it over them, then using a lightning spell to form a barrier around them, blocking just enough of the flames that trailed the sword that the two didn't die, though they came dangerously close. As they fell, someone screamed, calling out to them. Then, Michael stopped. A moment later, his health had been healed and he found Nori holding him. He extended his wings again and floated away from her a little, looking around. Skuld had been caught by Salamander, who was glaring at Surt.

"That thing's a monster," Salamander stated. "We're going to help you."

"No," Michael said. "Go back to the others. If we don't hold the Fire Giants here, it won't matter if Surt dies or not. And the sooner the Fire Giants are dead, the sooner everyone can start pummeling Surt with spells."

"The others can handle the Fire Giants for now," Nori said. "We're going to help you until Sinon and Rain get back."

"No," Michael said. "However, I do have one way you can help. Have seven give us any anti-magic and anti-flame buffs she has. And anything else she thinks will help."

Nori sighed but nodded and turned, flying away. Salamander hesitated but followed after a moment. Michael sighed, turning back to Surt who was holding Odin in the air. Michael held out his hand, chanting a quick spell and a moment later three glowing arrows of light were flying across the battlefield where they stabbed into the back of Surt's hand, effectively just splinters, but enough to make Surt drop Odin. Odin landed on his feet, cratering the ground before blasting Surt in the face with a bolt of lightning. Surt staggered backward, roaring in rage before slashing at Odin. Odin blocked it with his staff and a massive explosion shot off, hurling Odin and dropping him to his last health bar but also throwing Surt back. As Surt stood, Odin began to glow. Then, a moment later, he was gone. In his place was a massive robot creature with two rough metal wings with three spikes growing out of the outsides formed by a pair of metal spikes with a blue gem between them, his body was a sleek, powerfully built design that turned into a tail with a stinger on the end somewhere around the waist, and his head had spikes sticking upward all the way around but with a pair of extremely long thin ones in front with a gold diamond between them. Where most of his body was grey, his face was black, with a pair of glowing red eyes. In his hands was a long golden shaft tipped on one end with a black trident and on the other with a ball of lightning.

"What the..." Michael blinked before Odin jabbed the lightning end of his staff at Surt and sent an enormous beam of energy crackling with electricity at Surt where it exploded and launched Surt backward.

"He's amazing!" Skuld gasped.

Just then, Skuld and Michael both received several buffs, including not needing an incantation for spells. They began to fly around, Skuld blasting Surt with lightning almost constantly, and Michael hitting him with ice spells and any high-level high-speed spells he had. Surt roared in rage and pain before a massive bolt of purple lightning shot out of the sky, blasting Surt. As the smoke began to thin, Michael and Skuld backed away, Sinon and the others arriving as it began to clear. At the same time, a shout of pain sounded from off to the side. They whipped around just as a pair of Fire Giants yanked on what they were holding. A moment later, Leviathan was in two pieces and shattered.

"Oh shit," Michael breathed as the players all backed away, switching to ranged tactics. "Thank God you're here."

Sinon nodded, sending him his gear and sending Skuld her shield and Mjolnir. A moment later, there was a flash of light and Michael was once again wearing his jacket and holding his sword and shield. He grinned, spinning the Elucidator in his hand for a moment before throwing it into the air and pulling out his bow, pulling an arrow back and aiming before firing. Then, he re-slung his bow, catching his sword and spinning it again before resting it on his shoulder, watching his arrow split into five which stuck into the ground around Surt. Then, a massive glacier formed around him. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, it cracked and shattered, making Surt roar in pain.

"I missed my stuff," Michael grinned. "This is going to make things much easier."

Sinon nodded, pulling out her bow as Rain, Yuuki, and Jun flew to the others to return their gear.

"Hit him with ice, as much as you can from here," Michael said. "We're going to get in uncomfortably close."

"Be careful," Sinon warned. "It'll still be a one-hit kill if he gets you."

"I know," Michael nodded. "But we're not going to be caught. I'll be keeping his attention. Skuld and Odin are going to be blasting away."

Sinon nodded and pulled her bow back. Then, Michael and Skuld flew forward, both tense and nearly shaking. But they had absolutely no other choice. Surt had to die.

* * *

Read and review.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Return

Michael dropped under the massive flaming sword, then flew up at Surt's face, sword splitting Surt along the way, massive chunks of ice exploding out of Surt as he did, the wound relatively insignificant to the giant. As soon as Michael was clear, a massive beam of electric energy blasted Surt in the chest and exploded, knocking him back before Skuld crashed into Surt's forehead, lightning exploding upward from the impact. Surt fell to his knees, roaring in rage. Michael panted, his mana slowly refilling, and looked over at the other battle. Maybe half of the Fire Giants were dead, finally. But Michael could tell there were a staggering number of players gone as well.

"Damn," Michael growled.

Suddenly, a beam of lightning flew directly at him. Before it could hit, there was a flash of red before a wave of heat reached him, but his health didn't drop any. He opened his eyes and saw that Surt was on his back, thrashing around and roaring, lava spraying out of its mouth, coating it and beginning to burn away at its body. Michael was more concerned with the person that had saved him from Odin's attack, though. The person released him and floated backward on his red wings, his blood red armor glinting in the sun, contrasting with the white tower shield and arming sword he was holding.

"You're late," Michael grumbled as Sinon flew over. "I expected you to show up shortly after your castle was destroyed again."

"Sorry," Heathcliff apologized. "It took a moment to get accustomed to using wings."

"I suppose," Michael shrugged. "Sinon, allow me to introduce Heathcliff, or rather, Akihiko Kayaba. I found his consciousness when I was recreating Aincrad and decided to give him a second chance by making him the one hundredth floor boss. However, he's a little bit different than Yuuki and the Sleeping Knights. He's a bit harder to kill. His consciousness is attached to Cardinal. He's like an AI, now."

"Does that mean he's corrupted by the virus too?" Sinon asked.

"No," Michael snorted. "He's perfectly safe from that. So, Heathcliff. Shall we?"

"Just like with the Skull Reaper," Heathcliff said. "I'm not not immortal this time."

Surt suddenly exploded out of the lava on the ground. A third of his health was gone, almost entirely due to Odin, but it was no longer the massive giant they had been fighting. Now, It stood slightly smaller with massive goat legs covered in black fur and droplets of molten rock, its torso was an ashen grey and heavily muscled yet humanoid and devoid of hair, and its head was like that of a demonic gargoyle. it had a money's face with slit nostrils, sharp pointed teeth, a fiery light shining inside its mouth, and two massive horns growing off the corners of its top lip like a mustache, two much, much bigger horns on top of its head, and hundreds of thousands of massive spikes running down its back. Cracks spread across most of its body, all glowing with the same light as Surt's mouth and eyes, and its right hand held its massive sword. It slashed its sword, cleaving the heads of numerous Fire Giants from their shoulders, before the sword removed the tops of several mountains, the blade blasting through the mountains like an aimed volcanic eruption, blasting most of the mountain into lava, leaving only the very base and the very tip.

"That thing's unbelievable!" Sinon shouted. "It's so strong!"

"And that's only at one third its strength," Michael pointed out. "I shudder to think what red zone will be."

"We'll find out," Heathcliff said. "Is that shield of yours on par with mine?"

"Yes," Michael nodded.

"Then let's go," Heathcliff said, flying forward.

Michael followed suit, Sinon beginning to rain ice arrows on Surt, making him roar in rage, the sound much more monstrous and deafening than before. Odin fired at Surt but Surt slashed the beam, shattering it. Skuld crashed down on top of his head, Mjolnir first, and Surt roared in agony swiping at her. She managed to avoid its hand before Michael slashed across one of Surt's eyes. Surt roared, reeling back before flames erupted out of its mouth. Before they had the chance to kill Michael, Heathcliff grabbed him, shooting through the air and out of the way of the flames. Then, he stopped, releasing Michael as they watched the cloud of volcanic ash the flames had left in their path into the sky.

"I'll bet he becomes a dragon," Michael decided. "He's already halfway there."

"Probably," Heathcliff nodded. "That would make sense."

Surt turned toward them, roaring again and slashing at Michael. Heathcliff flew into the way, raising his shield. There was a massive crash and flames exploded in every direction, but the sword stopped. Michael flew at Surt. Surt roared, his other hand swinging around, but before it could reach him, Skuld crashed into it, lightning exploding off of her hammer. Then, Michael crashed into Surt's eye again, activating his OSS. At the same time, a cloud of ice arrows began to hit Surt's other eye, massive chunks of ice exploding out of the back of Surt's head rapidly, then shattering when the next grew. When Michael's OSS ended, he stopped moving and Surt roared. Then, he reached up, moving to eat Michael. At the last second, a beam of electric energy the size of Surt's head crashed into Surt's chest, exploding and blasting Surt backward, dropping half of his health bar, which meant they had officially taken three fifths of a health bar since Surt changed. Surt fell onto his back, crushing almost all of the remaining Fire Giants, leaving three. Michael looked at the Fire Giants, then back at Surt, then at Odin, who had electricity crackling over his entire body, especially around his eyes.

"Everyone!" Michael shouted, we're going to stop the Fire Giants! Sinon, keep Surt distracted!"

Sinon nodded and everyone else turned, flying at the Fire Giants. As they reached the battle, the rest of the team met them and Kuro instantly attacked Heathcliff, who simply fended her off with his shield.

"Kuro stop!" Michael shouted, blocking both of her swords. "He's here to help."

"This is his fault!" Kuro snapped. "If he had never made Sword Art Online a Death Game, Laughing Coffin wouldn't be around now!"

"Probably not," Michael agreed. "But right now, we need his help, and he's not an enemy."

Kuro glared at Michael for a moment before backing away.

"You're a lot like Kirito was," Heathcliff said. "This will be very interesting."

"Enough," Michael said. "We have to hurry. We're starting with the one on the right. Alicia, you send the Dragoons to distract the one on the left, and have the rest of the army focus on the center one."

Alicia nodded and flew away and Michael turned to the Fire Giant he had chosen. It had the most health and was also the closest. The one in the middle was the second highest and the one the dragoons would be distracting was fairly far away and was down to the last two of its five health bars.

"Let's go," Michael growled as the team flew forward.

The Fire giant raised its massive obsidian sword and slashed at them. Michael and Heathcliff flew upward, raising their shields and slamming into the blade as hard as they could, barely stopping it. Then, the team crashed into the Fire Giant. It was still much, much bigger than any other monster they had ever fought, even if it was nothing compared to Surt, but it was a hell of a lot weaker than Surt.

Salamander began to spin his weapon, shredding his way from the monsters abdomen to the top of its chest before flying upward. Skuld slammed Mjolnir into its eye, a massive bolt of lightning exploding out of the hammer and blasting the Fire Giant. Next, Kuro reached the giant and began to use Skill Connect, like Kirito, on its other eye. As massive chunks of ice began to explode out of the Fire Giant, Talken and Nori both crashed into the Fire Giant, they glowing blue weapons sending massive chunks of ice into the creature. Then, they moved out of the way as Tecchi's glowing red shield crashed into the Fire Giant, forcing it backward. Its arms began to pinwheel, giving Heathcliff and Michael the chance to fly at it, Michael also summoning his Fatal Scythe and shadow dog. Kuro got out of the giant's range as well, her string of attacks having ended, and Jun flew at the Fire Giant, Gram out and ready and reached the Fire Giant at the same time as Heathcliff. Jun slashed, a massive semicircle of ice spike shooting out into the Fire Giant before beginning to move, acting like a saw blade, even as Jun flew away. Heathcliff's sword glowed white before he slashed the giant vertically then spun, slashing it horizontally and forming a cross.

A moment later, a massive pure white explosion went off and the Fire Giant roared in pain. A moment later, Michael, Yuuki, both of Michael's summons, Michael's doppelganger, Yuuki's Four-armed Giant, and Yuuki's robot all crashed into the Fire Giant. Michael and Yuuki activated their respective OSS with Michael's doppelganger copying Michael, and the various summons all tore into the Fire Giant, which was roaring and shrieking in rage and pain. Just as their attacks ended and they froze, Rain arrived, both swords glowing blue. She slashed diagonally across her body with both, using the same ability with both and carving an "X" into the giant's chest. A massive glacier of ice exploded out of the giant's chest and back before shattering. Then, a couple dozen swords appeared around Rain before shooting forward, stabbing into the giant before massive chunks of ice exploded out of its back. The ice shattered and the giant fell to one knee. It was low on health and Michael grinned.

"Kill it!" Michael shouted.

Everyone flew forward, all of their strongest summons, mostly meaning the bosses from the World Tree, flying forward ahead of them. Then, the team reached the Giant. Everyone used their strongest ability, with the exception of Rain holding back from using her OSS again, and their attacks tore through the giant. Then, they all flew back as the Giant stood, roaring in rage, health barely above a sliver but too high to die. Then, just as it raised its sword, a golden staff with a feather at the top streaked through the air, burying itself in the Fire Giant's chest, a massive chunk of ice blasting out of the giant's back. The Giant froze before shattering and Seven flew over, catching her staff before smiling sheepishly.

"Way to go Seven!" Michael cheered. "Shame you don't get the summon. Which dumbass player can summon one of those and isn't?"

"Actually no player has killed a giant up until Seven," Yuuki said. "All the ones that died were either by a summon, another Fire Giant, Surt, or a God."

"So then..." Michael blinked before looking to Seven who grinned.

She held her hand out and a moment later, the Fire Giant they had just killed was charging at the Fire Giant the bulk of the army was facing.

"Oh yeah," Michael grinned. "This is going to make it so much easier."

* * *

Read and review.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Unstoppable Force

Michael flew under the massive sword then held his hand out, his Fatal Scythe flying out of a portal in front of him and tearing into the Fire Giant. A moment later, Yuuki's robot joined it. Michael's shadow dog began to tear into the Fire Giant's shin and the two dragons from the World Tree crashed into the Fire Giant's back. Then, Michael's team all crashed into the Fire Giant. Just as their abilities ended, the ground began to shake as the sound of a massive pair of feet running began to grow louder. Somewhere far off, Michael and the team could hear cheering, so they flew into the air. A moment later, Seven's Fire Giant crashed into the one they were fighting with a thundering crash, tackling it to the ground, sending massive cracks spiderwebbing across the ground. Then, the giant drove its sword down into the enemy giant's face, killing it. Both shattered and Michael and his team joined in the rest of the player army's cheer. After a moment, Michael turned back to Surt, watching him use one hand to block Sinon's arrows for a moment as he slashed at Odin.

"Alright Alicia," Michael said over the communicator. "Now for the hard part. Now, we're going after Surt."

"Okay," Alicia nodded.

Michael nodded to the team and they all flew into the air, streaking toward the massive monstrosity that was bearing down on their only hope for survival. As they neared it, players began to arrive around them, most of them Salamanders, but there were a lot of others as well. Behind them, flew the entirety of the Undine race, then the others, both archers and mages alike. Michael and his massive wave of melee fighters crashed into Surt all at once, knocking his slash off course saving Odin from death but sending an enormous shockwave of flames and destruction outward from Surt. Surt roared in rage as weapons, arrows, and ice spells began to blast him. Then, he swatted at the players, all of which scattered, barely getting clear. They crashed into him again at different spots, tearing into him as fast as they could with their strongest abilities. Michael and Yuuki's OSS were among the strongest and most used, with Jun and Kuro making sure to move Yuuki and Michael after their attack ended, Kuro using Starburst Stream in the mean time.

After about three minutes, Surt roared, crossing his arms in front of himself. The players all instantly knew something was wrong and began to fly away as Surt began to glow cherry red. A bolt of lightning from Odin blasted into Surt's face but, aside from dropping his health, did nothing noticeable. Then, suddenly, Surt roared, arms swinging downward as a massive explosion shot up around him, killing a good dozen or so players that failed to get clear. Just as the smoke began to thin, Odin fired a pair of energy beams into the smoke, the blast clearing the smoke as it struck Surt in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

"Hit it!" Michael shouted, flying forward.

Just as he did, a second creature that looked almost exactly like Odin's monstrous form appeared over Surt, streaking at Odin. In place of wings and a spear, this creature had a pair of long tentacles extending from two gold spikes on its back and a gold ring behind it. The ring had diamond-shaped crystals around the outside and similar, sharper ones, ran down the creatures tentacles, which were tipped in spikes. Its whole body was also a dark grey with glowing red eyes and highlights. The creature roared as it neared Odin but Odin merely bashed it aside with his staff before firing at Surt. Surt, however, recovered. It grabbed its sword, slashing the energy bolt out of the air. A moment later, Surt was standing and slashing at Odin. Odin began to move out of the way as a dark rift opened below him and the other creature's tentacles shot out, impaling Odin through the chest.

"Shit!" Michael shouted, starting forward, even though it was long too late.

Surt's sword hit Odin, splitting him in two before Odin exploded into a massive ball of lightning, big enough to engulf the entire battlefield. The electricity, however, didn't harm the players. It only hurt Surt and the other creature. Both roared in pain before the lightning faded and Surt turned to the players. He was down to just above two health bars, miraculously. The other creature, was down from eight to two. However, neither was a fight Michael expected to win now.

"What do we do?" Sinon asked over the communicator. "Should we wait this out in another game?"

"No," Michael said. "We have to fight. We'll start with the smaller one. Distract Surt."

Sinon nodded, beginning to fire at Surt with the rest of the archers, the offensive mages doing the same as the rest of the players followed Daniel as he flew toward the other creature, which was labelled as Loki.

"Oh God," Michael groaned as they approached. "It's Loki. The Trickster."

Loki held his arms out in front of himself, a dark portal forming below himself, smoke curling off the edge. Then, he thrust his tentacles reacted out of pure instinct and on a guess, spinning and raising his shield. As he did, both tentacles crashed into it, launching him and dropping his health to red despite him blocking it. Loki retracted the tentacles and then held his hand out toward Michael. A sphere of dark energy with smoke curling off of it formed in his palm then fired at Michael. Before it could reach him, Heathcliff appeared in the way, blocking the sphere with his own shield, the sphere exploding away from Heathcliff into a massive black fireball. Michael pulled out a Healing Crystal and healed himself, noticing that he and Sinon had only ten crystals each left, the rest having been given to the army.

"Damn this fucker!" Michael swore as Heathcliff used a crystal of his own.

"He has relatively low damage stats but they ignore all armor and seventy five percent of shields," Heathcliff stated. "This one really is like the Skull Reaper. Without out shields, it's a one-hit kill."

"Well," Michael growled. "Then let's get to work. Seven!"

A flash of light filled the area and Seven's Fire Giant crashed headlong into Loki, Loki about equal to the giant's torso. The Giant wrapped its arms around Loki, roaring as his body erupted into flames and be began to squeeze, crushing Loki. Loki roared in rage, a portal appearing behind it, the other appearing over the Fire Giant. Then, Loki impaled it down through the head, killing it. Just as it died, Yuuki's robot and Four-armed Giant crashed down on top of him, swords and hammers first, blasting him into the ground, where Jun's dragon crashed down on it, flames beginning to fly out of its jaws and blast Loki as the dragon bit down on Loki's head. Loki roared in rage, flailing around to get free. Finally it managed to get a tentacle through the dragon's throat, killing it then flew into the air, only for Salamander's massive stone summon to clap its hands on Loki. Loki's tentacles exploded out of the hands just as the mouth opened and a massive wall of debris crashed into him. A sphere like the one Heathcliff had blocked shot through the debris and blasted the summon into oblivion and Loki spun, tentacles and hands firing dozens outward in a circle. The players around him scattered but the spheres all began to explode at random distances, causing players to get blasted rapidly.

Michael's body went numb as he watched the scene before him. Off to one side, Surt was swiping his sword through the offensive mages and archers right and left, using their inability to move while fighting to his advantage. Right in front of Michael, Loki was firing spheres into the melee players, slaughtering them. Screams of pain and dismay echoed around the two battlefields. Flashes from the explosions blinded Michael again and again, but his body couldn't move. Then, the worst case scenario began to play out.

* * *

Read and review.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Interruption and a Final Change

Michael felt his hands go numb as he watched the death. Then, another army appeared. One bearing an emblem that none enjoyed seeing. Laughing Coffin appeared out of the clouds in force, hundreds of players, maybe more. They were flying at the players that were fighting against Surt, however, before they could arrive, Surt roared, a cloud of dark specks flying out. Michael squinted as the cloud began to disperse. Gargoyles. Gargoyles made of stone and slightly larger than a gnome. They intercepted Laughing Coffin, who began to fight them, at first losing fighters fast before regrouping, a select group continuing on as the rest of the army fought the monsters.

 _So much death,_ Michael thought, feeling his sword slip free of his hand, though his body refused to respond. _So much...we can't..._

Blood splattered across his face. His mother screamed and fell in the street. A cop shouted for him to run. A black sphere whizzed past his head, barely missing and exploding somewhere behind him. Someone was shouting his name. Michael watched as Kraken's armies began to slaughter their way onto the shore. So many dead. Blood splattered on Michael's face. His father fell at his feet. Archon's blood dripped off his hands. Michael heard himself screaming from somewhere. He could feel his hands on the sides of his head. Sinon was running across the desert, bullets hitting around her. A dune buggy got in front of her.

"MICHAEL! ! !" Sinon's voice shrieked.

Michael's head snapped around. one of Loki's spheres was headed for his head. Muscle memory launched him out of its way, barely making it, before Michael crashed into the ground, screams beginning to echo in his head again. Behemoth mowing down players on a staircase. A player on a motorcycle riding down the street, slaughtering players.

"MICHAEL!" Sinon screamed, shaking Michael.

Michael's eyes snapped wide open, his head whipping around. He was curled into a ball on the ground, hands clutching the sides of his head. The attack that Loki had been using was over and the players had put some distance, keeping out of his range and waiting to see if Michael was okay, all of the players obviously worried by their unofficial leader's health.

"W...How many?" Michael breathed.

"Fifty," Sinon said. "Including those Surt took out. Are you okay? What happened?"

"F-fine," Michael lied.

"No, you're not," Sinon said. "What happened?"

Michael shook his head. He didn't know what had happened. He hadn't had an episode in what felt like forever. Since before the Laughing Coffin situation anyway.

"Can you fight?" Someone asked from behind Michael.

Michael turned, seeing Yamikaze holding out his sword. He took it, standing unsteadily for a moment before forcing himself to stop shaking.

"Sorry we never came back for you," Michael said.

"Don't worry about it," Yamikaze said. "You had other concerns. And I learned to fight easily enough. Now, shall we finish this? Or would you like someone else to take over?"

"No," Michael growled. "No one else. I'll fight."

He shot into the air, his doppelganger forming at his side and his Fatal Scythe, shadow dog, and the massive shadow creature all formed as well. The massive creature grabbed Loki around his tail, holding him in place just before the Fatal Scythe slashed Loki across the torso in an "X". Loki roared in rage, blasting both of the summons before the dog tackled it into the ground, beginning to maul him. As it did, Michael and his doppelganger closed in. When Loki killed the dog, Michael and his doppelganger both began to tear into Loki with his shouted in pain as the attacks tore into him. His health dropping slowly. Just as Michael finished, Yuuki appeared, activating hers as Rain's swords began to crash down on Loki. As soon as Michael could, he activated his again, Yuuki doing the same. Then, Loki vanished. He reappeared in the air, a glowing light shooting out of his eyes and onto Surt for a moment before, suddenly, there were two. The only difference was that Loki was completely black with glowing gold eyes. Loki roared, raising his sword then slashing, sending a massive wave of flames exploding toward Michael. Michael and Yuuki flew out of the way of the attack, stopping off to the side as the attack sped through a gap in the player army and continued into the distance.

"I've had it with this fucker," Michael growled.

He shot forward, Loki watching him approach. Then, just as Loki's sword rose, Kraken crashed down on top of Loki. Loki roared in rage, stabbing Kraken just as Kraken's tentacles constricted, crushing him. Kraken shattered and left Loki with barely any health. However, Loki had one more trick. Just as Kraken finished disappearing, Loki roared, skin beginning to melt off. Then, Loki's entire body exploded. What was left was much more easily recognized. It was the Day of the Dead boss from Sword Art Online. Complete with his sword and an army of skeletons and zombies.

"Shit," Michael growled. "And I thought I was tired of this before. Take the army!"

The players flew forward, the army of undead moving to meet them as more began to spawn from Loki. Michael flew forward, raising his shield and gritting his teeth. Loki had low enough health that, in theory, he should die from the right ability. Unfortunately, he didn't know it. Heathcliff did.

Loki's army swarmed Michael and Yuuki, who began to tear their way through the army. When they reached Loki, he slashed at Michael. Michael blocked it with his shield and the shield spun into the air. Then, Heathcliff appeared, slashing a cross into Loki's chest. A blinding white explosion shot into the air before fading, Loki staggering backward. Michael caught his shield, putting it back on and looked around as the undead all exploded. Then, Loki roared, throwing his sword aside and springing forward, claws extended. Yamikaze appeared in front of them,flipping and slashing Loki five times in the blink of an eye thanks to his maxed out speed. Loki froze, growling, then shattered. The players cheered and Yamikaze looked back at Michael who nodded then looked to Surt. Yamikaze held his arm out and Loki appeared in his normal form, flying to fight Surt as Seven Laughing Coffin members landed in front of Michael. The leadership. All of them. Kyouji, PoH, XaXa, Johnny Black, Sumeragi, Titan, and Craytan.

"Not right now mother fuckers," Michael growled. "I've got a bigger problem to deal with."

"No," PoH snorted. "You don't."

Kyouji and XaXa sprung forward, slashing at Michael as Titan and Sumeragi attacked Heathcliff. They were both fast, pushing Heathcliff back quickly, keeping him on the defensive. Michael wasn't much better off, both fights more or less mirroring each other.

"Why do you fight against us Heathcliff?" PoH asked. "You were the original Laughing Coffin member. You created a death game where you could kill people without anyone stopping you. We are merely continuing on your legacy."

"My legacy needs to die," Heathcliff stated, suddenly knocking Titan's sword away and deflecting Sumeragi's.

Then, he slashed at Sumeragi only for Craytan to block the blade and kick Heathcliff away. Heathcliff flipped, landing on his feet as Michael slashed Kyouji and was stabbed by XaXa. He leaped backward, holding his wound as the Laughing Coffin members formed up again and Michael's team landed around him.

"Heathcliff, go and distract Surt," Sinon ordered.

Heathcliff nodded, flying away and Michael used a Healing Crystal before stepping forward, sword raised. The Laughing Coffin members all laughed.

"He never gives up does he?" Kyouji snorted. "May I?"

"Do it," PoH nodded as Michael stepped forward.

Kyouji opened his inventory and a sniper rifle suddenly dropped into his hands. Michael froze, his entire body shutting down. Kyouji shouldered the rifle, raising it. Michael's heart began to pound in his ears. He couldn't breathe. Kyouji had the rifle aimed at his face. He began to squeeze.

 _Click._

Blood splattered across Michael's face. Someone screamed. His mother fell. Two more shots. Blood splattered across his chest. An officer shouted something. A fourth shot. Michael looked down. Sinon's body. His sister's. Archon.

"Michael!"

Michael's head snapped up. Titan and Salamander were fighting, more accurately, Titan was toying with Salamander. Kuro and Craytan were fighting but Kuro was having trouble adapting to Craytan's fighting style. Sumeragi was fighting Yuuki, a fairly even match. Sinon was the worst off. She was fighting against XaXa, PoH, Johnny Black, and Kyouji. She was doing well, fighting as a melee archer as she had when they had gotten her bow, but she was fighting four extremely strong, extremely dangerous people

Michael stood, grabbing his sword and sprinting forward, tackling Poh and XaXa aside, stabbing XaXa and tacking him to the ground before beginning to beat PoH about the face. The impacts weren't overly damaging, but it did cause pain, and that was good enough. After several moments, PoH caught his fist and then kicked him off. Michael flipped, grabbing his sword as he passed XaXa then landed on his feet and blocked PoH's cleaver. Then, XaXa's estoch swept his feet out from under him. Then, XaXa shot into the air as several arrows passed under him. Michael looked left to see the rest of the Laughing Coffin leadership leaving as well, leaving Michael's team at red health as the rest of Michael's army arrived to back up Michael and his team.

"That could have gone better," Salamander growled. "The hell happened Michael?"

Michael stood, entire body trembling, then rocketed into the air, leaving the others behind as he sped toward Surt. Surt was slashing at Heathcliff, barely missing and keeping Heathcliff at a distance. However, after a moment, Michael reached Surt, stabbing him, a massive ring of glaciers appearing around Michael before shattering. Michael began to fly around Surt, dragging the sword with him and creating a trail of ice that shattered a short distance back. Surt roared, swatting at Michael but missed by a hair's breadth.

"Michael, what's going on with you?" Yuuki asked over the communicator just as the rest of the melee players reached Surt, tearing into him.

Surt roared, his health dropping slowly. Then, suddenly, Heathcliff's ability sent a blinding flash out and Surt roared in rage. Michael looked up and his heart skipped a beat. One health bar left. Completely red. Michael stopped, backing away a little. As he did, smoke began to curl off of Surt who hunkered down. Hundreds of arrows and ice spells and weapons crashed into him but he showed no reaction beyond a growl. Then, the ground below Surt began to glow cherry red.

"Run!" Michael shouted, flying away, the other players doing the same.

Then, suddenly, Surt roared, standing just as the ground below him exploded, the explosion big enough to completely engulf him. The heat around them began to rocket higher, forcing them all to retreat still further. Once they were well, well beyond the range of arrows and magic, the volcanic ash and smoke began to thin. Then, a massive, hammer swiped through it, blowing it away. Surt was still massive, however he had shrunk. A lot. He was now about a head taller than an average Fire Giant. But that was far from his biggest change. His sword had been replaced by a hammer. it looked to have a crystal spike on the top and all sides, but it was made entirely out of flames except for the lava core. Surt himself, now wore armor made out of glowing red magma with massive spikes made out of flame and bright yellow lava growing out of the backs. His armor consisted of a pair of gauntlets, grieves, and a cuirass with a pair of enormous pauldrons. The cuirass had a sphere of blood red crystal in the chest that had magma spreading out from it endlessly, as though it were Surt's core, though Michael doubted it would be so easy. Surt himself was now made one hundred percent from white-hot flames. His head more just a massive flame reaching up from the neck opening of his cuirass with a shadowy skeletal face in it, distorting and flickering with the flames.

"He's smaller," Salamander noted.

"Can you hit him from here Sinon?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Sinon nodded, pulling her bow back and firing upward.

The arrow curved through the air, splitting into hundreds, all of which began to glow blue. Then, all of the arrows burst into flames, burning away to nothing long before reaching Surt. Someone used an Area of Effect spell to cause massive chunks of ice to fall at Surt, but they all melted before reaching him, the spell getting cancelled a moment later when he smashed his hammer into the ground, sending a massive column of flames into the sky. The column of flames just happened to be the size of the World Tree.

"We can't even hurt him," Sinon breathed as everyone stared at the monstrosity before them.

"Surt is...a Fire God," Michael breathed. "Harnessing all the power of the sun and turning it into the ultimate weapon. If you even try to get close you burn away."

"If arrows and spells can't even reach him, what do we do?" Sinon asked.

"Cheat," Michael said as Heathcliff flew over, stopping in front of them. "I need it."

Heathcliff nodded and opened his inventory. A moment later, he was wearing a suit of armor identical to Eugene's and he sent his own armor to Michael. Michael put it on and sighed.

"Fire God Armor," Michael breathed. "The only suit of armor in the game that is immune to Area of Effect fire magic."

"Meaning?" Sinon asked.

"Michael alone is able to fight Surt now," Yuuki said. "And our mages can't get close enough to heal him. Not that it matters. Surt's an instakill boss now."

"You can't fight him!" Sinon gasped. "I won't let you!"

"Sinon," Michael smiled. "I can handle him. I have to do this. I'll be alright."

"No!" Sinon said shaking her head. "I won't let you."

Michael sighed and kissed her, then backed away as Tecchi and Jun gripped her arms.

"I'm sorry Sinon," Michael said. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

With that, he turned, flying away to fight the one creature truly meant to be unbeatable.

* * *

Read and review.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Killing Blow

Michael flipped over the hammer, barely avoiding the crystal and the flames behind the hammer. Then, he spun, flying at Surt and summoning his doppelganger. Before they had gone far, however, the doppelganger burst into flames and disappeared instantly. Michael cursed, holding his sword out and spinning. A moment later, his glowing blue sword launched him forward, drilling through Surt, barely making it all the way through and leaving a massive glacier behind that was barely significant enough to notice behind. He spun once he was out, slashing Surt before flying straight up, the hammer whipping past below him. Michael stopped just as a shadow passed over him. He looked up, eyes wide. Surt's open hand was streaking toward him.

 _Shit!_ Michael thought.

Just before it hit, a bolt of purple lightning flashed out of the sky, blasting Surt in the back and throwing him off balance, making him miss. Michael blinked before turning and looking, seeing Urd and Verdandi stopping beside the others.

 _Lightning is fast enough to hit,_ Michael thought. _Just not very effective._

Surt roared in rage, spinning and swinging his hammer at Michael, who flew over it then streaked toward Surt again. Surt roared, a stream of glowing white flames shooting out. Michael spun, streaking sideways out of the way, holding his breath as a cloud of volcanic ash enveloped him. He streaked downward, shooting out of the cloud and continuing until the last of the smoke was off before breathing. Surt's attack ended and he roared again, raising the hammer. Before he could swing it, countless bolts of lightning blasted into him from all sides, hammering him relentlessly.

Surt roared, lowering his hammer and raising a hand before beginning to grow brighter.

"Get back!" Michael shouted, spinning and flying away as well as the army sped away from Surt.

Sure enough, a moment later, a massive wave of flames exploded off of him, scorching the area and catching about a dozen players, killing them, before retreating to Surt, who began to glow pure white, including the formerly red lines in his magma armor. Urd fired a bolt of lightning at him but it faded before it could reach him.

"Damn," Michael growled. "Alright, it's up to me then."

Michael flew forward again, gripping his sword tightly, watching as Surt's face split in a grin and he turned to face Michael. Michael began to fly upward as the hammer began to swing around, but at the last second a Fire Giant crashed into Surt, tackling him to the ground and knocking the hammer away, beginning to slam his fists into Surt. Michael sighed in relief, flying downward and to Surt's face, activating his OSS. As soon as it ended, Surt grabbed the Fire Giant by the head, opening his mouth. Michael swore as Surt sat up, unintentionally catching Michael in his mouth as well. The back of Surt's mouth began to swell, flames rolling back and forth and Michael swore just as he began to move again. He turned, flying toward the exit but spun at the last second and drilled his way out, leaving a glacier filling Surt's mouth. Surt roared in rage, then pain as his head exploded completely, then reformed. The Fire Giant drew its sword, stabbing Surt before Surt grabbed his hammer and smashed the Fire Giant's head completely off.

Michael began to fly around Surt, leaving a trail of massive ice chunks behind him and Surt roared in rage, grabbing at him, but Michael turned and managed to get out of the way at the last second. Surt roared in rage, swiping at him again, only for Seven's Fire Giant to once again tackle him. This time, when the hammer fell to the ground, Seven's Fire Giant grabbed it, slamming it down on Surt's chest, dropping his health bar to half empty. Michael heard the army cheering but restrained his own as Surt blasted the Fire Giant with his flame breath, destroying both it and his hammer. Surt stood, roaring in rage before holding out his hand. Flaming Gargoyles began to flood out of it. A hundred at least. Michael swallowed hard as the Gargoyles swarmed toward him. His armor may be good for fighting Surt, but it wasn't that great as far as helping his play style. It was suited more for a Tank.

Michael turned, flying away from Surt, the Gargoyles following. As soon as he was far enough away, he began to fall, looking up as Rain's swords began to shoot by over him and slaughter Gargoyles. Then, he extended his wings again, turning and flying back toward Surt. Surt roared, a ring of flames suddenly shooting up around them, blocking himself and Michael off from anyone else, also trapping three Gargoyles inside and the rest outside.

Michael spun, slashing the first Gargoyle as it passed, killing it, then slashed the next two. Both of them survived and grabbed his arms. He shouted in surprise as he felt a heat on his back. He swore, chanting quickly and suddenly a lightning bolt hit him in the back. The electricity travelled to the Gargoyles and killed them, allowing him to narrowly escape the flames. His health was in the red, however, so he pulled out a healing crystal and recovered. He turned, looking up at Surt as Surt roared, sending a stream of flames straight up. It billowed outward at the top of the ring of flames, filling the sky, which turned blood red. Then, massive flaming meteorites began to fall from the sky at the players around Surt. Any that hit the ring of flames was incinerated, so Michael was safe from the attack but the others weren't. Michael flew at Surt, shouting in rage. He had to stop Surt to save his friends. So he would stop Surt to save his friends.

As he reached Surt, Surt swiped at him with his hand. Michael slashed his palm, causing a glacier to explode out of it, then turned and drilled through Surt again. Surt roared in rage, swinging at Michael repeatedly. After a moment, he charged. Michael slipped between his legs and he crashed into the barrier cracks spreading through it that were unaffected by the flames flickering. Surt roared, charging at Michael again and Michael passed between his legs, slashing his forward leg as he passed, a massive glacier tripping him up as the other leg hit it, causing him to crash headlong into the ground. Michael instantly flew to him, sword glowing blue. He slashed him four times rapidly before shooting into the air, a massive square of blue lines expanding, cutting through Surt as Surt stood, now inside the box. Then, massive ice spikes exploded inward from the lines, impaling Surt before shattering. Surt roared, turning to Michael again, who positioned himself in front of the crack in the barrier. Surt charged and Michael flew forward, sword out. Then, he shot forward, drilling through Surt just before Surt crashed through the barrier and was met with a tackle from Seven's Fire Giant again. The Fire Giant began to smash his hands into Surt's face again and again, Surt's health slowly falling as it did. Just as it hit one fifth, Surt grabbed the Fire Giant by the throat, crushing it and roaring, standing and turning to Seven.

"Not so fast!" Michael shouted, slashing Surt across the back.

Then, he shot around, slashing him across the front. The right, then the left. The Horizontal Square again shot out, blasting Surt but before the square had even finished, Michael activated his OSS on the gem in Surt's chest. Surt roared in rage and pain as he did, his sword tearing into him rapidly. On the final blow, the gem exploded and Surt staggered backward, hand over it and roaring in pain. Then, the flames and lava all exploded off of him, fling skyward in first a column, then a mushroom cloud. A glowing spot appeared in the base of the explosion, blindingly bright. Then, the explosion went out, smoke shooting into the sky before blowing away, leaving a human-sized version of Surt's final form but with a lava greatsword. Michael sighed, raising his sword and looking at the sliver of life left in Surt's health bar. He would likely die in a handful of blows, even without abilities. Which mean that a duel was all that was left to defeat Surt. However, if Michael failed, Surt would win, judging by the heat he could already feel from Surt.

Michael shot forward, a pair of massive flame and lava batwings extending from Surt's back as he did the same. Surt slashed at Michael and Michael raised his shield, the sword crashing into it and hurling Michael through the air, his health already in the red. He stopped himself, seeing Surt flying at him. He growled in annoyance, opening his menu and sending his shield to Sinon, then setting his armor to automatically go to his and Sinon's shared inventory if he died. Then, he flew forward, spinning under the greatsword before slashing Surt across the stomach. Surt roared, spinning and slashing at him and Michael ducked under it, slashing him across the chest twice before spinning and kicking Surt in the face, knocking him back. Surt roared, slashing diagonally up at Michael and Michael spun around it then stabbed at Surt. Surt caught the blade with his free hand, raising his great sword. Before he could hit Michael, Michael drew one of his knives, stabbing Surt in the elbow of the arm holding Michael's sword. Surt roared, releasing the sword and Michael ducked under the sword then slashed Surt diagonally up across the chest from Michael's right to left before flipping his sword and removing Surt's head flame. Surt froze, health dangerously close to being empty. Then, his head regrew at he roared stabbing at Michael. At the last possible second, Michael's doppelganger appeared, shouldering Michael out of the way and being stabbed before bursting into flames. Michael sighed in relief, then raised his sword as Surt turned to him.

"Be careful Master," Strea's voice warned. "He's readying his breath attack."

"Thank you Strea," Michael replied as Surt charged.

Michael dodged sideways of the blade as Surt turned opening his mouth. Just as the flames began to rust forward, Michael's sword split Surt up the front. Then, Michael flipped, slashing Surt across the top of his head, then spun, slashing him up the back, then from below. A Vertical Square shot outward, splitting Surt in two before a massive glacier formed inside the square. Then, it shattered, leaving nothing of Surt behind. Michael sighed, then groaned and began to fall, his body exhausted from the fight, using so much energy on abilities, and from being at red health so long. Sinon caught him, already sobbing in relief, and set him on the ground, the cheering of the army above them deafening.

"Told you I'd be okay," Michael smiled, raising a hand to the side of her face, smiling. "And now I can summon him against Laughing Coffin."

Sinon smiled but shook her head.

"I never want to see that thing again," Sinon said. "No matter whose side it's on."

Michael nodded then reached up, kissing her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. After a moment, he pulled back, switching back to his own armor and sending Heathcliff's back to him. He used a healing crystal and stood just as the rest of his team landed around them.

"Thank God it's finally over," Yuuki smiled. "Things got a little dicey for a moment there."

"That fight was supposed to be unbeatable," Michael smiled. "Now, one last thing to do."

He opened a binary code window, typing on it a moment before closing it, watching as all the damage done since Surt arrived was restored.

* * *

Read and review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Truth

Michael leaned back in his chair, sighing and stretching. Two days after Surt's defeat, everyone in ALfheim Online was resting still. Laughing Coffin had vanished after their leadership had been chased off, and there were less monsters than usual, since they hadn't respawned yet. Ever since the fight, Michael had spent as much time as he could alone. The reason was simple. The dreams. The episodes he had suffered during the battle had started his old nightmare back up. With them, came new ones, regarding what might happen. He couldn't rest. He couldn't stay awake during the day. But he tried hard. He didn't want to sleep.

"You alright?" Sinon asked as they were sitting beside a hot spring, their feet dangling in the water and the others playing a little ways away, currently having a splashing war.

"Yeah," Michael said quietly. "Just thinking."

"Don't lie to me Michael," Sinon said. "Are you alright? Really? Ever since you had those episodes...you've been...distant. I'm worried."

"I know," Michael said, slipping his hand into hers and resting his head on hers. "I know you are. I'm sorry for worrying you. I just...it's been so long since I've had an episode. I had forgotten how to deal with it."

"Just don't think about it," Sinon said. "That's how you deal with it for now. Once we finish this, we can spend time relaxing. Just the two of us. And then you can forget about the episodes."

"Yeah," Michael nodded, smiling slightly. "Alright."

Sinon pulled away, smiling at him before he stood.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs," Michael said. "I'll be back in a bit."

Sinon nodded and Michael turned, walking away. After a couple of minutes, Sinon looked to Yuuki who nodded and switched back into her armor before following. She found him sitting on a rock, staring at the ground, a dead expression in his eyes. She stopped behind him but remained silent. After a minute, she walked around in front of him and knelt, making him look at her.

"Alright Michael, enough of this bull shit," Yuuki said. "What's going on with you? I mean really. I know about your episodes and I know you had some near the end of the battle, but what's really bothering you?"

"Nothing," Michael grunted, looking away.

"Michael," Yuuki said sternly.

"It's nothing," Michael said again.

"Stop lying!" Yuuki snapped. "Just say it!"

"I'M AFRAID! ! !" Michael exploded. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!? I'M TERRIFIED OF WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN! I'M TERRIFIED THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO PROTECT HER! I'M TERRIFIED THAT I'M GOING TO LOSE HER! I'M TERRIFIED THAT I WON'T BE ABLE TO BEAT POH AND THE REST OF THE LAUGHING COFFIN PSYCHOPATHS! EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES I WATCH HER DIE AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

He dissolved into tears for the first time since the battle, shaking hard and Yuuki sighed, hugging him comfortingly.

"I know you are," Yuuki sighed. "We all know. It's written all over your face. Has been since the episodes. You don't have to be afraid. She's not weak. She's one of our strongest."

"Yeah, at long range and against an army," Michael said. "If she tries to fight Kyouji up close she'll die. If she tries to fight any of the leadership up close she'll die. I can't take losing her. But I know she'll never listen to me if I tell her to stay behind."

"No, she won't," Yuuki agreed. "But she doesn't fight in the vanguard. She knows where she belongs. And she stays back, where she's most helpful."

"I don't want to lose her, Yuuki," Michael said. "I don't want her involved in this war. I want her as far away as possible. What do I do? Please tell me. I don't want to lead this army. I'm not a leader."

"You are," Yuuki said. "No one said it would be easy. It's war. It's supposed to be hell. You can't sideline her, she won't stay and you know it. Plus it'd make her a target. Unless you sent her to the field to help Kirito. But she wouldn't stay there."

"I know," Michael nodded. "Will you do it? Will you lead? They'll follow you."

"No," Yuuki said. "You're the leader. I'll be there when you need me, but you're the leader. We do as you say."

"So I'm responsible for the deaths," Michael said.

"No," Yuuki said. "PoH is. And Cardinal. Blame them. And save everyone by stopping them."

"It's not that easy," Michael said. "Even if PoH dies, Cardinal and the virus will still be around. Even if we stop the virus, PoH will just recreate it. We have to kill both."

"I know," Yuuki nodded. "We'll stop them. You just have to have faith."

"In what?" Michael snorted. "God? Allah? Humans? Machines? What? What should I have faith in? If God was all powerful, he can't be all good. Otherwise we wouldn't be here. And if he is all good, he can't be all powerful."

"I'm not going to argue faith with you," Yuuki said. "You've lost yours. I can understand why. But...if we're going to get through this, have faith in us. In your friends. Have faith that we will keep Sinon safe. Have faith in us to help you win this. You're not alone. And you don't have to fight them alone. Hell, you don't even have to fight them if you don't want to."

"Yes I do," Michael said. "I have to fight because I'm the leader."

"Not all leaders fight," Yuuki said. "You could focus on stopping the virus."

Michael was silent so Yuuki sighed and stood.

"Come on," Yuuki said. "We should get back. And you need to focus on something that isn't your fear. Play with us. Play with Sinon. Enjoy some alone time with Sinon if it helps. Whatever you have to do. Just cheer up. You're scaring her."

Michael nodded and stood, forcing his fear out of his brain then extending his wings.

"Race you back," Michael grinned.

Yuuki could instantly see it was strained, but nodded, extending her own and grinning as he shot into the air, Yuuki following close behind him.

* * *

Read and review.


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

War of a Thousand Blades

Michael crouched on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the army below. They were walking outward into the field where they would summon Laughing Coffin, an open invitation to fight, an attempt to end the war on their terms. However, Michael doubted it'd be so easy. Behind Michael stood Sinon, Yuuki, and Rain.

"They won't answer," Michael said. "They're too smart for that."

"I agree," Sinon nodded. "We'll need to find them."

"They're in their old base," Michael said. "PoH likes theatrics. He'll see that as the perfect place for the showdown."

"It certainly fits," Yuuki said.

"What are we waiting for?" Sinon asked.

"I'd rather not repeat that blood fest," Michael said. "It'll be a slaughter house if we go in. They'll be waiting. and they'll have magic traps this time."

Sinon nodded as the army got into place and Michael sent the message to PoH. Then, they waited. Seconds ticked by into minutes, which bled into hours. After two, it was obvious they had been right.

"Alright," Michael sighed. "Now we go hunting. I'm not taking the army. Only a small team. One that can fight a guild but survive."

"Who'll stay with the army?" Sinon asked, already knowing the answer.

"You," Michael said. "You can lead the army and you can fight Laughing Coffin's army if they show up after we leave. And we'll be in a small cave. You'll be at a disadvantage."

"Meaning you don't want me in harm's way for this fight," Sinon stated. "Alright. I'll wait here. Be careful."

"I will," Michael promised.

"Before we go there, there's something I need to take care of," Rain spoke up. "It's a...personal matter. Someone I can't let survive this."

"Laughing Coffin?" Michael asked.

"No," Rain said. "But a PKer still."

"What'd he do?" Michael asked.

"Well," Rain sighed. "Rain and I used to have another sister. Then the person I have to find...well. It wasn't a quick death."

Michael nodded and turned to her.

"Why before we kill Laughing Coffin?" Michael asked. "Killing them won't end the death game."

"Because they're dangerous," Rain said. "And because I need to know they're dead before I go into a trap that I might not walk away from."

Michael nodded and looked to Sinon.

"Go," Sinon said. "I'll take over now and I'll stock up on healing crystals. I'll see you when you get back."

Michael nodded and extended his wings, flying into the air with Rain and Yuuki. Once they were airborne, the rest of the team met up with them.

"We're going to be finding and settling a personal vendetta of Rain's, then going after Laughing Coffin. Just a small team of us."

"I'm guessing not even this full team is going," Jun guessed, receiving a shake of Michael's head.

"The rest of you are going to be protecting Sinon, and keeping her away from the fight, for me," Michael said. "The ones going with me will be Rain, Yuuki, Kuro, Salamander, and Jun. The rest of you will be staying."

"Alright," Alicia nodded. "We'll keep an eye out for Laughing Coffin. They might still show up."

Michael nodded and turned to leave before Kuro spoke up.

"I...I don't think I should go," Kuro said.

"I need your skill," Michael said. "It's an obvious trap. I'll need you if we're going to win."

"Maybe...Maybe you should take Talken and Nori instead, and leave me to protect Sinon."

"No, Kuro," Michael growled, turning back around. "My decision is final. I'm risking as few lives as possible in this."

"So you value their lives over mine!" Kuro snapped.

"I know that you can keep yourself alive!" Michael snapped. "I'm bringing you because I trust you to keep us alive while we're there!"

"What if you're wrong to?" Kuro demanded.

"Then we'll deal with that when we get there!" Michael snapped. "I'm not arguing this with you Kuro. You're coming! Let's go."

They all turned, flying away, leaving Kuro behind. After a moment, however, she flew forward, leaving the others. She caught up with Michael and watched him for a moment.

"Do you remember what you promised when I joined you?" Kuro asked.

"That I'd try my best to save your brother," Michael stated. "Do you know where he is?"

"Not at the moment no," Kuro said. "But...Just, remember your promise during this, alright?"

"I will," Michael said.

Kuro fell back and Rain pulled up beside Michael.

"Something's up with her," Rain said. "Something more than being worried about her brother."

"I agree," Michael nodded. "For now, let's focus on your target. Lead the way."

Rain nodded, flying ahead and turning slightly, then speeding up. The others followed, keeping pace with her, until they landed in an ancient ruin that Michael didn't even know existed. Rain drew her swords instantly and the others all followed suit. Then, players began to appear around them. A dozen. Then two. One in front of Rain stepped forward. Most were wearing the raggedy black cloaks that Michael had come to associate with Laughing Coffin. The one in front of them, was not. He wore shiny, pure white, full plate mail armor and had a gleaming white broadsword stuck into the ground between his feet. He had long wavy blonde hair falling halfway down his back, a powerful build, and bright blue eyes. He looked every bit the part of the gallant knight. However, from the way Rain was glaring at him, he was far less than that.

"That him?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Rain nodded. "Not sure who the others are."

"This is my new guild," the man said holding out his arm. "The Million Swordsmen."

"Million Swordsmen?" Rain blinked. "What have you done."

"Did you know more than one person can create the same OSS?" the man asked. "Makes them seem slightly less original doesn't it? Makes for an impressive army though, wouldn't you agree?"

Suddenly, the air around them was filled with floating swords, some with flames rolling off of them, some with ice along the blades, some with lightning, others glowing blindingly bright and with only the blades, some charged with gravity magic. Clearly, every single member of the guild was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Drake!" Rain seethed as the blades began to fly toward them.

Rain leapt into the air, arms held out to the sides as swords began to form and fly away from her, crashing into the other weapons, causing explosions of whatever type of magic all around them. Once the explosions ended, Drake raised his sword, then slashed it downward. The players around them leapt into the air, charging at Michael and his team.

"Hell no," Michael snorted, summoning his dog and Fatal Scythe.

Players screamed in fear as the two summons tore into them. Yuuki's robot joined them a moment later, but a moment after, all three were suddenly killed by several volleys of Gravity type swords. That left about a dozen players for them to handle. Michael knew that if they all summoned it would be over, but he didn't really feel like that would settle anything for Rain. Instead, Rain charged at Drake as the rest of them charged at the players, Yuuki and Michael both silently agreeing to handle three each. Michael sprinted at one of them then cartwheeled sideways as swords stabbed into the ground, columns of flame and ice shooting into the ground as he did. As he landed, one of the three players slashed at him and he blocked it with his shield then spun as a sword shot past. He ducked, shield coming up and blocking several swords before he spun, slashing three out of the air and slashed at the player in front of him. The player blocked the sword and Michael flipped into the air, three swords impaling the character. Michael grinned.

"I've always excelled in horde combat," Michael smirked as he landed, the other two players moving to stand on opposite sides of him. "You sure you want to both attack?"

One charged and the other began to fire swords at Michael. Michael snorted in amusement, flipping over the swords, which the other player sidestepped. Michael landed beside the player that had fired and slashed at him only for another player to block it. Michael grunted in annoyance then ducked, the charging player's sword removing Michael's intended target's head. Michael spun, stabbing the player then ripped his sword upward and spun again, knocking a stab aside with his shield. Then, he slashed again and split the player down the front. The player burned away and Michael looked around. The others were having varying degrees of success. Salamander was done his and had taken one of Jun's to fight, as Jun was more than outmatched against two. He was already at yellow health, probably not from the OSS, but was holding his own alright now. Kuro was finished hers as well and was fighting one of Yuuki's two, the third of which had gone to fight Michael.

Michael decided they could handle what was left and turned to see Rain fighting Drake. She wasn't doing well. That was a simple matter though. She was firing longswords. He was firing greatswords. His swords were smashing hers aside. She was more or less only using hers to make his miss. Drake fired a wave of swords and Rain leapt into the air, using her swords to deflect the top few into the rest, allowing her to clear the wall without her wings. Then, she flipped, firing a handful of her own at him in a vertical line. He snorted, slashing upward and knocking them all out of the air before firing one of his own at her and another at where she would land. She deflected the one aimed at the ground with one of hers and twisted out of the way of the other. As she landed, she sprang forward, trying to close the distance and make the ability almost useless. However, before she could get there, he fired a wall of swords at her.

She extended her wings, shooting over the wall before letting them fade and falling at him again. Michael could see his next move before he made it. He turned toward her, firing a wall at her, then another sword above it, where she would dodge to. Rather than going that way, she waited until the last second, then slashed the swords, knocking them out of the way. She fell toward him and slashed. He kicked the blade of his broadsword, the weapon flipping up and blocking her sword before her other sword swung at his side. A greatsword appeared, slamming into her second sword and sending it flying.

Rain landed on her feet in front of him, gripping her sword with two hands, trying to out muscle him, despite the fact that he clearly wasn't even struggling to hold the sword one-handed while holding her back. After a moment, she shouted in rage, spinning around him, slashing at his back only for him to spin, slamming his sword into hers,launching her back and shattering her sword. She summoned two more to her hands and stood as Michael landed opposite Drake from her.

"So, Drake, was it?" Michael spoke up, making him glare back at him. "You've maxed your strength. Impressive."

"Isn't it though," Drake grinned. "It was enough to get that little slut to fawn over me. Right up until I gutted her bitch sister."

"Damn you!" Rain screamed, sprinting forward.

Drake fired a greatsword but Michael knocked it out of the air with an arrow. Drake grunted in annoyance as Michael charged as well. Drake sidestepped Rain's attack then blocked Michael's brow furrowing in annoyance at requiring two hands. Rain spun, stabbing at him but he kicked her away, then kicked Michael, forcing him back. Michael sent his doppelganger at Drake but Drake killed it with a wall of swords, the same with Michael's dog and Fatal Scythe a moment later.

"I thank you for the experience of fighting those," Drake grinned. "I love leveling during a fight."

"Shame this game isn't level based," Michael growled. "It's based on skill."

"True," Drake nodded. "And mine's better than yours."

Drake sprinted forward, rolling under several swords from Rain then stood, blocking a slash from Michael and shoved the sword away, slashing again. Michael blocked it then ducked under another and slashed upward at Drake. Drake sidestepped it, leaping over Rain and kicking her in the side of the head before Michael's shield slammed into his waist, exploding and launching him away, through a wall. Drake crashed down hard, then pushed himself up, several swords streaking toward him. He slashed them aside and returned fire only for Salamander to land in front of the swords, spinning his weapon and knocking them out of the air.

"Salamander," Drake growled.

"Drake," Salamander said flatly. "Pleasure seeing you again."

"Right back at you, cousin," Drake growled.

Michael sprinted forward, passing Salamander, Rain hot on his heels, and Salamander behind her. Drake took a step forward then spun, blocking Yuuki and Jun's swords, barely, before leaping to the side as Kuro crashed down where he had been. He fired several swords at them then spun, blocking Michael's blade before Salamander jumped over Michael, slashing at him. He leaned back out of the way as Rain stepped around Michael, slashing at Drake from above and below. Drake cursed, stabbing at Rain. However, before it could hit, Yuuki grabbed Rain, pulling her back and Drake kicked Michael up intoSalamander then spun, beginning to fend of Kuro. Jun landed behind him and slashed only to pivot and block a flying sword instead. Off to the side, one of the other players had apparently survived and was rushing to help Drake.

"I got this guy," Jun said but was forced to stop when Drake attacked him because he was distracted.

Instead, Yuuki branched off to fight the other player, and Michael attacked Drake from behind. Drake blocked Michael's sword and ducked under Jun's. Then, he kicked Jun away and shoved Michael's sword back. He stabbed at Michael but his sword was swept aside by Kuro's before Rain slashed at him again. He leapt sideways away from her then spun, blocking Jun and Michael's swords. He shoved them both away, growling in rage and beginning to fire wave after wave of swords at them. Michael stepped forward, raising his shield and blocking the swords, the others all taking cover behind him. Once Drake had stopped, Rain stepped out, firing a volley of her own at him. He slashed them out of the air and shouted in rage, charging. Jun met his charge but Drake batted him aside, using his full STR stat now. Michael ducked under the first slash and slashed at him only for Drake to kick him and launch him backward. Michael flipped, landing on his feet as Drake kicked Kuro away as well. Rain leapt into the air over a slash, extending her wings as all of the others flew down at Drake from different directions. Drake shouted in rage, swords appearing in a dome around him then flying outward in blurred streaks, more replacing them once they had fired. Michael raised his shield, the others all blocking the swords as best they could with whatever they had. When Drake finally finished, Jun had a sword through each shoulder, Kuro through her abdomen, Yuuki wad one through her left thigh, and Salamander was missing his left arm. Rain and Michael were fine. However, Rain was out of extra swords.

"Damn you all," Drake growled. "Why won't you all just die!"

"We have better things to do," Michael stated, flying at him.

Drake spun, slashing at Michael who grinned, planting his feet on the ground and blocking it with his shield before flipping, pinning the sword to the ground. Drake's eyes widened before he turned. Just as he did, Rain screamed in rage and triumph, slashing and splitting his head from his neck. Drake's body slumped then shattered, leaving his sword behind and Rain picked it up instantly, glaring at it.

"We won," Michael sighed. "That bastard was stronger than I thought. Who was he?"

"My boyfriend," Rain said. "When this all started, he saved my sisters and me from Laughing Coffin, so I started dating him. His maxed STR stat was pretty impressive too. And being with him made it safe for me to gather materials for my smithing. Which led to me creating my OSS. I made the mistake of teaching it to him and he got drunk off the power it gave him. He began to slaughter any player that challenged him for 'his' OSS. I confronted him about it with my other sister, Cheryl, but he attacked us to. Cheryl was the strongest of us, so she stayed behind while I escaped. He eventually managed to kill her, though it was a close call, and began to hunt me and Seven. We went to separate races to hide, and for protection. Then, when I joined up with you, I realized that, assuming we survived Surt, you'd be strong enough to help me kill this bastard. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Michael said. "Though, we could have locked him up until this was over, then turned him in in real life."

"No," Rain said. "I had to kill him. Or it would have haunted me."

"It'll haunt you now," Michael said. "Either way, it's over now. Restock on swords. You'll need them for the next fight."

Rain nodded, beginning to collect whatever weapons were still lying around on the battlefield. Then, she went to the guild's anvil and began to craft new ones.

* * *

Read and review.


	24. Chapter 24

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Laughing Matter

Michael sat down on the rock, surveying the others. Yuuki was antsy, nervous about the fight and the thought of killing so many people. Rain looked apprehensive about the fight, but was fine. Salamander was spending his time sorting through his inventory, making sure everything was set for the fight and his crystals and potions were ready for easy access. Jun was trying to calm Yuuki, and keep her mind off of the impending fight. Then, there was Kuro. She was a wreck. She kept looking around nervously, and glancing between the direction of Laughing Coffin's base and Michael. Finally Michael walked over, sitting beside her on the log.

"This is a mistake," Kuro said. "I shouldn't be going."

"Kuro, I need to know that when the fighting starts, you're on our side," Michael said.

"I am," Kuro nodded. "I promise."

"Even if that means you have to fight your brother," Michael said, making her stiffen and look over at him.

After a moment, she nodded.

"I am," she said.

Michael nodded and stood, quickly sorting through his inventory before sighing and equipping his shield again then drawing his Elucidator.

"Alright, time to go," Michael said. "They'll be ready for us remember. So don't drop your guard."

"Should be a good time," Salamander sighed.

"The last time someone entered that base to fight laughing coffin, thirty people died," Michael stated.

Salamander swallowed and nodded.

"How many should we expect?" Salamander asked.

"All of them," Michael said. "But a lot might be in Gun Gale Online right now so we may get lucky."

They nodded and followed him as he walked toward the base. It wasn't hard to find. In fact, they found it within minutes. The door was set into a cliff face and Michael knew from experience that there were no monsters inside. Sure enough, as they made their way along the floating marble tiles that made up the dungeon, not a single thing besides them and the floating tiles in the distance moved.

"Remember, your wings won't work in here so don't fall," Michael quietly reminded them.

Finally, they stopped, standing on the same massive platform where the fight between the clearers and Laughing Coffin had been fought in Sword Art Online. They stopped, looking around. The floating platforms around them were all deserted, unlike before. No Laughing Coffin members were leaping in to attack them. No summons were swarming them. Nothing.

"Maybe we were wrong," Yuuki suggested.

"No," Kuro said. "They're here."

"Where?" Michael asked then tensed, sensing the point of a sword to the back of his head. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me."

He turned, finding Kuro holding one sword toward him and the other to Yuuki's throat, Yuuki's own sword drawn back. There were also swords floating around Rain and Salamander and Jun had their weapons out but Michael waved the others off. Yuuki stepped back, lowering her sword and Rain put her extra swords away as the others lowered their weapons and Michael sighed.

"So, you're a Laughing Coffin spy?" Michael sighed. "How? Why?"

"I'm so sorry," Kuro apologized, tears filling her eyes but not falling. "I don't want to be. But...my brother. I don't have a choice."

"She's quite the good spy isn't she?" a voice behind them spoke up.

Michael turned, looking up to see the platforms around them filled with Laughing Coffin members now. Well over two dozen. In front, was Johnny Black.

"Oh please tell me your brother isn't Johnny Black," Michael laughed, resting his sword on his shoulder and calculating how many people the others would have to fight while he took Johnny Black and Kuro.

"He is," Kuro nodded. "See why I didn't tell you who it was? I like you guys. You guys are true friends. I loved being able to hang out with you. I didn't want to come here because I didn't want to have to stop being your friend yet."

"Friend?" Michael snorted. "You call being a spy and telling Laughing Coffin our every move being a friend?"

"Not your every move," Kuro said. "Just unimportant stuff. The big stuff, like the fights, they knew because the entire world knows. And I'm not even the only spy. Just the only one in your team. They wanted to know what your team was doing. So I gave them small details. Like the fact that we were gathering the races, which they knew anyway. Or the fact that we were going to have to fight in Ragnarok. Which was obvious."

Michael sighed, spinning and smashing her sword away from his head with his shield, holding his own sword at the ready as she prepared herself for an attack. He sighed, staring at the ground.

"So I should be thankful because you weren't as damaging as you could have been then, is that it?" Michael asked. "Sorry. I'm fresh out of false gratitude."

He spun, raising his shield and blocking a knife then brought his sword up, blocking a Laughing Coffin Member's sword before smashing his shield into him, knocking him back as a wave of them landed around him, several tripping. several more ended up falling over the edge. After that, Michael was too distracted to focus on what the players were doing. Because both Johnny Black and Kuro were attacking him. Michael used mostly his shield, blocking Kuro's swords and Johnny Black's knives, then countered when he could. He managed to get a scratch on Johnny Black's left leg and another on Kuro's right arm, but neither were anything to notice. Around him, the chaos of battle echoed through the base. It was deafening. And disorienting. He wasn't sure where on the platform they were. Just that they had been moving around and around constantly.

Finally, Michael smashed Kuro's swords aside and kicked her back then blocked Johnny Black's knives and slashed him across the chest. He leapt back, growling in rage before sprinting forward. Michael met his charge, shield blocking his knives before he spun, slashing Johnny Black across the back. Johnny Black spun, hurling a knife at point blank range but Michael managed to avoid it, mostly on muscle reflex upon seeing the unnaturally black blade. It streaked through the air, hitting a Laughing Coffin member before exploding into a black hole and almost instantly vanishing, taking a handful of them. Michael turned back to Johnny Black as Kuro stepped between them, stabbing at Michael's face. He jerked his head to the side, the blade scratching his cheek before her other sword flashed up at his throat. Michael blocked it with his sword then jumped, flipping over her and kicking downward at Johnny Black, catching him in the top of the head.

Before he could finish Johnny Black, Kuro spun, beginning Starburst Stream. Michael cursed, being forced back steadily, shield blocking the blows, each one moving faster than the last. Finally she stabbed at Michael, the sword glancing off of his shield. Before Michael could even begin to consider countering, both of Kuro's swords began to glow blue. Michael's eyes widened as she began Starburst stream, moving in a blur this time. Michael fended off the attacks as best he could, practically sprinting backward to keep from being overwhelmed by now. Then, he pivoted around the final stab. Kuro's swords stopped glowing and she froze. Michael slashed at her but was forced to spin, using his slash to knock a knife out of the air.

Johnny Black leapt at him, slashing and Michael leaned out of the way then smashed his shield into Johnny Black's face, launching him away before he kicked Kuro away. He sprinted after Johnny Black just as Sumeragi appeared in the way, slashing at him. Michael cursed, blocking the katana and stopping, Johnny Black sprinting to Kuro before both teleported away.

"We meet again," Sumeragi stated.

"I'm not in the mood," Michael growled. "Get out of my way or you die."

"As it happens, I'm only here on a retrieval mission, which is finished," Sumeragi stated. "Goodbye for now."

Then, he was gone in a flash of light as well. Michael spun instantly, shield knocking three swords away before his sword carved through their owners. He looked around. The others had done well. There were only six Laughing Coffin members left. However, his team was now trapped in cages made from the same stone as the ground, which seemed to be unbreakable. That left Michael to deal with the six players.

"Well well," Michael sighed. "My lucky day."

He surveyed the players that were left. Five of them wore the standard uniform and carried long swords. Apparently they were just bandwagon soldiers. The sixth was a problem. He was built like a football player, held a greatsword, and wore a set of spiked knuckles. He also had a suit of black full-plate armor and stood almost twice Michael's height.

The first five charged at Michael and he snorted in amusement, sending his doppelganger to deal with them as he charged at the sixth. He could hear the sounds of battle behind him as he ran, knowing his doppelganger would deal with them easily. The player Michael had chosen to fight slashed at Michael with his sword. Michael rolled under it, standing and slashing at the player, his sword only barely leaving a scratch thanks to the armor. Michael leapt back as his doppelganger was defeated. Michael spun, blocking the last player's sword and slashing him up the front before opening his inventory, putting his shield away then turning back to the last player. He charged, slashing at Michael again and Michael rolled under the blade. As he stood, he jumped, sword running up the player's front then down the player's back. Once again, it barely left a scratch on the player. It did, however, manage to destroy both the cuirass and the helmet.

Michael rolled away from the player, the greatsword whipping over his head, then stood, turning and grinning at the player.

"What's so funny?" the player asked. "I don't need armor."

He slashed at Michael again and Michael activated a simple ability, his sword crashing into the greatsword with a huge report. Then, the greatsword separated where the Elucidator had struck it. A moment later, the two halves of the Greatsword shattered and Michael grinned.

"Worst thing about hacking," Michael grinned. "When you bring a weapon from Sword Art Online, you also bring its durability rating. And Greatswords never had good ones of those. That was the payoff for the high damage."

The player staggered back before shouting in rage and stepping forward, punching at Michael. Michael ducked under it then leapt past the player, splitting his head in half on the way. As he landed, the player shattered, along with the cages the others were stuck in. Michael sighed, putting his sword away as the others walked over.

"So...Kuro," Yuuki said before sighing. "I never saw that coming."

"None of us did," Michael sighed. "Come on. We need to get back. There was almost none here."

The others nodded and they sprinted out of the base, flying out of New Aincrad and stopped, eyes widening. Laughing Coffin was now the least of their problems again.

* * *

Read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Horrible Bosses

Michael stared down at the ground. Below him, the army they had assembled was struggling to not be disassembled. Tearing through the army were non other than the Skull Reaper, Gleam Eyes, and a Fatal Scythe. Michael instantly sent his Fatal Scythe, along with Yuuki's robot summon after the enemy Fatal Scythe, finding it to be far more powerful than their summons, though they were able to fight it to a standstill since it targeted them instead of the fleeing players. As soon as the two summons reached the battlefield, the rest of Michael's team flew up to meet them. No one else followed.

"Why don't they fly into the air?" Michael asked as Sinon reached him.

Suddenly, he was watching as the Gleam Eyes sailed through the air toward them, having jumped. They all scattered, all of them barely escaping the Gleam Eyes' helicoptering sword.

"Oh," Michael said. "That explains it."

Below him, Heathcliff was just barely slowing down the Skull Reaper, struggling to keep it from slaughtering everyone, not that it wasn't succeeding anyway. Their army had already been reduced by probably a quarter. Michael could feel the episode coming. Instead, he turned to the Gleam Eyes, drawing his sword and shield and flying at it.

"Wait!" Sinon shrieked. "Michael!"

Yuuki shot after Michael, Rain just behind him with Salamander beside him. The Gleam Eyes turned to them as they neared it and roared, blue flames shooting out at them. Yuuki and Salamander separated as Michael's armor changed to Fire God Armor and he shot through the flames to the Gleam Eyes, flying into its mouth then using an ability to drill through the back of its throat, a massive fiery explosion shooting out of the wound. The Gleam Eyes staggered backward, roaring in rage then spun, slashing at Michael. Michael flew into the air, as Yuuki reached the Gleam Eyes, her OSS blasting it in the back. It staggered forward then spun to slash at her only for Salamander to land in front of it, weapon glowing red before shooting into the air, weapon pinwheeling and shredding its way up the Gleam Eyes, flames shooting out of the wound behind Salamander until Salamander finished the attack, then the flames turned into an explosion, throwing the Gleam Eyes backward.

The Gleam Eyes landed on its feet just as Michael's OSS began to blast it in the back from both Michael and his Doppelganger. Before it could react, glowing golden arrows began to rain down on it, the Gleam Eyes shielding Michael and his Doppelganger. Once Michael and his Doppelganger were clear, the arrows began to explode, generate massive ice chunks that then shattered, or unleash massively damaging blasts of light magic. Finally, Sinon stopped, turning to shoot at the Fatal Scythe instead, as it had killed Michael's. The Gleam Eyes charged out of the smoke and dust left by Sinon's arrows and roared as it neared Michael. Michael growled in rage, blocking the slash with an ability from his shield that sent out a massive explosion, then flew to the Gleam Eyes, sword charged with Gravity Magic. He stabbed it in the chest then leapt backward as the Gleam Eyes began to compress at the stab wound. Then, it returned to normal, roaring angrily.

Michael looked at its health bar and his heart dropped. They had barely made a dent. Now, however, their army had gone airborne, getting away from the Skull Reaper, who was focusing on Heathcliff now. The Fatal Scythe was pinned down by Sinon's arrows and the other archers in the army were beginning to help, all of them raining arrows down on the Fatal Scythe.

Michael turned back to the Gleam Eyes who was being torn into by Yuuki and Salamander. Michael sent his Doppelganger in to hit the Gleam Eyes with four rapid stabs, each charged with Gravity Magic. The Gleam Eyes roared angrily as it began to be compressed. Then, it returned to normal, a fair amount of its health dropping. Granted that fair amount only dropped him to half a health bar gone out of his five, but still.

Michael shot forward, growling in rage as he tore into the Gleam Eyes. He heard a scream and the sound of a player burning away but he didn't look. He couldn't. He flipped over the Gleam Eyes' sword and began to fly around and around it, sword splitting it open as he went. The Gleam Eyes spun, slashing at him and he raised his shield, crashing into the sword. The moment he did, Yuuki began to slam her OSS into its face as Salamander began to hover behind it, sword shredding its back, glowing red as flames roared around him from the wounds. Jun fell from above, driving Gram into the top of the Gleam Eye's head, an explosion shooting out the bottom of it, and Rain appeared in front of its chest, swords tearing into it rapidly. Finally, Michael flipped, allowing it t finish its swing just as Salamander's ability ended and he retreated, a massive explosion enveloping the Gleam Eyes. Michael turned, shooting into the smoke. Fire flashed. He rolled to the side, the Gleam Eyes' sword shooting past him and stabbing into the ground. He held his sword out, spinning, and drilled through the Gleam Eyes, a massive explosion going off on both sides. He flipped, stopping himself as the Gleam Eyes charged out of the smoke, roaring. It pulled its arm back then stopped just as Rain's swords began to rain down on it.

Michael smirked, opening a binary code window and setting his armor back to his normal set, then summoned his dog. It charged forward, Rain's swords stopping just before it crashed into the Gleam Eyes, tearing into him. The Gleam Eyes sword began to flash around but Michael appeared in its path, blocking it as his Doppelganger began to slam his OSS into its face. As it finished, both summons faded and the Gleam Eyes stood. As it did, Yuuki began to slam her OSS into the back of its head again. Then, as it finished, the Gleam Eyes turned, only for Talken and Nori's staves to crash into its face, knocking it backward into Salamander, who began to shred its back again. As it did, Michael shot forward, Yuuki approaching the Gleam Eyes from the opposite side.

Both slashed it four times, then shot around it, slashing four gashes into each side, a Horizontal Square shooting off each time and hovering, one yellow and one purple. Then, as they finished their fourth, they shot backward as both shot back inward. Yuuki's simply tore through it doing extra damage, but once shrunk down, Michaels ended with a massive bolt of golden lightning shooting out of the sky and blasting into the top of the Gleam Eyes' head just before Salamander's ability exploded. The Gleam Eyes staggered forward then turned, roaring just in time for Michael to drill down through the top of its head and out its right hip, flipping and skidding to a stop as it shattered.

"Much better," Michael smirked, holding his hand out, sending the Gleam Eyes after the Fatal Scythe along with his dog, Yuuki's giant and robot, and Michael's Doppelganger. "Now, let's go help Heathcliff."

He looked toward the Skull Reaper, seeing Skuld already helping as much as she could. Michael shot toward them, looking sideways at the Fatal Scythe as he flew, grinning as he saw it retreating from the horde of summons, and from a flood of Sinon's arrows. He looked ahead again, readying himself just as one of the Skull Reaper's scythes crashed into Heathcliff's shield. In a moment of Deja Vu, the monster shot past him, slashing its other scythe at Skuld, who was picking herself up off the ground. Salamander streaked past, landing in front of her with his arms out to his sides, but Michael landed in front of him, the scythe crashing into his shield. The other swung around again and Jun blocked it with Gram. Then, Yuuki appeared between them, slamming her OSS into the Skull Reaper, the final strike throwing him, as Asuna had once done to the original.

"This is going to be a very long fight," Michael growled. "Skuld, are you alright?"

Salamander healed her with a Healing Crystal and she said, "I'm good. Thank you."

Michael nodded just as the Skull Reaper took off in a wide circle around them. Michael turned to look at the Fatal Scythe just as Asuna hit it between the eyes with a single arrow and it shattered. He grinned. Last one. The summons had all been destroyed, which meant they might be available.

"Yuuki," Michael said. "If you're not using Excalibur, may I?"

Yuuki handed him the sword and Michael spun it in his hand as the Skull Reaper sung around toward them.

"Bring it on," Michael grinned. "Hey Heathcliff. bring back any memories?"

"It does," Heathcliff nodded. "I wish I still had my immortal Object status."

"So do I," Michael said. "All summons, now!"

Everyone held their hands out, every summon they owned, strong and weak alike, flooding out of a massive wall of light and charging the Skull Reaper. Just as it slashed at them, Michael's Doppelganger crashed into the blade, blocking it. It swung the other but Michael crashed into it, holding it at bay as well. The summons crashed into the Skull Reaper, spreading the length of its body and tearing into it, Michael's massive shadow holding its tail down. The Skull Reaper roared angrily just as Michael's team reached its face, Heathcliff slashing a cross into its face, blasting it with blinding white light. Then, he shot out of the way as Yuuki's OSS blasted into it along with Salamander's shredding attack. Once both finished, they moved aside and Skuld and Tecchi both slammed their weapons into him, gold and purple lightning racing across the Skull Reaper. Then, they moved and Nori and Talken blasted it. Then, they got out of the way as Jun and Rain arrived, tearing into it for a moment. Finally, Michael spun, both swords glowing red as he shot to the Skull Reaper's face, spinning and tearing into it, explosions shooting out the back of its skull as he did. When he finished, he flipped backward over the Skull Reaper's blades as the summons all faded and arrows began to rain down on the Skull Reaper, all of them exploding into one type of magic or another.

Spells began to crash into the Skull Reaper as well and it roared, hunkering down. Michael looked up at its health. It health was draining slowly. Then, the melee fighters reached it, Michael and his team joining back in. And suddenly its health was dropping rapidly. It roared, surging forward, not killing anyone but clearing himself a path just the same. Michael flew off to the side, the Skull Reaper skidding to a stop, watching him, and he grinned. Deja Vu yet again. He looked at its health. Barely a sliver. He tossed Excalibur back to Yuuki and raised his sword, grinning. Then, the Skull Reaper roared and charged, tearing across the ground rapidly.

"That's it old friend, come on," Michael grinned.

He shot forward, spinning. Then, he drilled through the Skull Reaper's head, the skull exploding before the rest of the body shattered. He flipped, slowing to a stop and smirking as he looked to the others. The entirety of the army, what was left of it, began to cheer. Michael took a rough head count. A third. Roughly a third of their forces had been obliterated. They were dropping fast. Fortunately, Surt was the final part of Ragnarok, so they didn't have to worry about any more of that nonsense. All that was left was Laughing Coffin.

* * *

Read and review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Final Push

Michael stepped out of his army, his team following suit, and stared across the field at Laughing Coffin. It wasn't the full guild, but it _was_ the entirety of their ALfheim members. And they had nearly double the numbers that Michael's army had now.

"This isn't good," Sinon said.

"No it's not," Michael agreed. "You're going to even things out for us."

"Right," Sinon nodded.

Michael began to walk forward, his team, minus Sinon, following as the leaders of Laughing Coffin did the same. Among them were Kyouji, PoH, XaXa, Johnny Black, Titan, Sumeragi, Craytan, and now Kuro.

"Kyouji and PoH are mine," Michael said as they walked. "I've got a score to settle with Kyouji and PoH is too strong for all of you."

"I'll take XaXa," Yuuki said.

"I've got that traitor bitch," Rain said.

"I'll take Titan," Salamander said.

"Sumeragi is mine," Jun said.

"We'll handle Craytan," Nori and Alicia both said.

"I guess that leaves Johnny Black for us," Tecchi said, Talken nodded.

Michael nodded and drew his Elucidator. The others drew their weapons as well and they stopped a few feet away from the Laughing Coffin leadership, all of them glaring at each other, except PoH, who had his usual "I know something you don't know" grin on his face.

"I suppose there's no point in trying to recruit you again is there?" PoH asked.

"Recruit away," Michael said. "While you do that, we'll slaughter your army and you. Especially since you were stupid enough to come here with no hacks on any of your people."

"Yes," PoH chuckled. "Hacks. I've outgrown such means of defeating you. I've decided to just kill you and get it over with."

Michael snorted in amusement before crouching and readying himself, the others doing the same.

"Do you remember the talk we had before Surt?" Michael asked. "About me not being a clearer?"

"I do," PoH said. "I also remember that I can summon Kraken."

"And I've got Surt," Michael said. "You want a Summoning War, I win by default."

PoH smirked, drawing his cleaver.

"Then let's skip it, shall we?" PoH asked.

Then, it was chaos. Michael charged instantly, his sword crashing into PoH's cleaver as Kyouji's greatsword crashed into Michael's shield. Michael turned, allowing Kyouji to pass then slashed at PoH, only for PoH to flip backward and grin from under his hood. As he landed, Michael spun, knocking Kyouji's greatsword aside, the blade spinning away into the army of Laughing Coffin members, killing several. Then, Kyouji drew his katana, only for Michael's glowing blue sword to smash straight through it before arching around and splitting PoH's chest open. PoH leapt backward again and Michael ducked as Kyouji's cleaver passed over his head. He kicked backward, hitting Kyouji between the legs and dropping him before spinning and smashing his cleaver away with his shield before driving the shield into Kyouji's face. Kyouji fell backward and Michael spun, leaning out of the way of PoH's cleaver then slashing upward at him. PoH spun out of the way and Michael slammed a roundhouse kick into his head, throwing him.

Michael glanced around quickly. Titan and Salamander's weapons were sparking against each other rapidly but he couldn't tell who was winning. Beyond them, Nori and Alicia were fighting Craytan. Beyond then, Jun and Sumeragi were fighting. To Michael's other side, Rain and Kuro were dueling, and beyond them, Tecchi and Talken were getting beaten around by Johnny Black, who wasn't even bothering with his knives. All around the groups, the two armies were clashing, Sinon laying waste to the Laughing Coffin members further out as the melee members shredded the ones closer by, the Undines keeping them alive. Even with less players, the Salamanders' tactics and the Undines' magic were more than giving them the advantage.

Michael spun at the last second as Kyouji stabbed at him with his Greatsword, which another Laughing Coffin member had brought to him. Michael allowed it to glance off of his shield, impaling PoH instead. Then, Michael slashed at Kyouji, forcing him to leap away. Finally, PoH seemed to have had enough. He ripped the sword out, slashing at Michael with it only for Michael to roll under it before PoH shot into the sky. Michael crouched to fly after him just as all of Laughing Coffin vanished in a flash of light, except for PoH. Michael hesitated, watching and motioning for his forces to fall back, all of them complying.

"I truly wish I had the patience to bring the full power of my forces to bear on you all," PoH snarled. "Unfortunately for me, I'm not that patient. So for now, this game is yours. Congratulations. Keep it."

And then, he was gone too.

"Uh, did they just quit?" Alicia asked over the communicators.

"I'm detecting no traces of Laughing Coffin in ALfheim online," Yui's voice said. "They've all retreated to Gun Gale Online."

"Terrific," Michael sighed. "That's going to suck. Alright. We should press the advantage before they can dig in anymore. Yui, Strea, make all of our troops compatible with both games."

"Done," Strea said. "Flight won't work there, but their avatars are now usable in GGO. I also did the same with yours. Your base Avatar will remain the same, but when you go to GGO, your gear will switch to your GGO gear."

"Can I keep the shield?" Michael asked. "It'll help when I fight PoH and Kyouji again."

"Sure," Strea's voice said.

"Good," Michael said, stopping before the army. "Everyone get ready! We're going to Gun Gale Online. For those of you, probably meaning most of you, who haven't played, it'll be dangerous. Very. When someone shoots at you, there are red lines that appear that show where the bullet will go. Avoid them. When you're shooting, there's a pulsating green circle showing where your bullet will hit. The bullet hits randomly inside the circle, and the circle's movement speeds up and slows down with your heart rate. Keep calm and aim well."

"Everyone ready?" Sinon asked. "Strea, Yui, put us somewhere clear of Laughing Coffin and where they're not aiming."

"Alright," Strea said. "Three...two...one..."

Then, everything went white.

* * *

Read and review.


	27. Chapter 27

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Surrounded

Michael looked around, instantly recognizing the desert, and the cave a short distance away. All around him, players were standing looking down their sights, at one another.

"Cut that out!" Michael snapped quietly. "Everyone space yourselves out, bury yourselves in the sand, and watch for Laughing Coffin. You probably won't see them coming here."

Everyone scrambled to do as instructed. After a couple of minutes, they had actually done rather well at concealing themselves and looked like a decent militia. There was also the fact that Strea had taken the liberty of giving them all extremely powerful live ammo weapons, but still. Michael'a team and the leaders all walked into the cave where he and Sinon taught them all how to aim and the more specifics of the game, leaving Yamikaze outside to watch for Laughing Coffin and keep an eye on their players.

"Alright," Michael said, pulling out the same map device from BoB and turning it on, hacking it to show Laughing Coffin's position no matter what.

It wasn't pleasant. The city was filled, the forests were filled, and every conceivable path in was lined with Laughing Coffin ambushes.

"Well," Michael said, staring at the map. "We're fucked."

"That's putting it mildly," Sinon agreed, staring at the personnel count off to the side.

Three hundred thousand. Laughing Coffin had three hundred thousand GGO Veterans, who had likely been practicing nonstop for God knows how long, to fight against Michael's army of roughly one hundred thousand newbies with a few occasional players mixed in.

"Right," Michael sighed. "This is going to end badly."

"Yeah it is," Sinon said, just as a group of Laughing Coffin began to move. "Hey, look."

"Patrol?" Michael asked, before noticing they were moving straight toward them. "No. They's moving too straight. Too intentionally. They know we're here."

"Yamikaze, get ready!" Sinon shouted, running to the mouth of the cave and looking through her scope. "Michael, I know how you feel about live ammo guns, but-"

She stopped as she heard a gun rack behind her and looked, seeing Michael holding a minigun with a Tavor C-TAR 21 slung across his back. She grinned and nodded and he did as well before walking to the mouth of the cave and staring out.

"They should be here in a matter of minutes," Michael said. "Everyone disperse and get ready."

Everyone did as instructed, laying in the sand, Michael and Sinon both staring through their sniper rifles, Michael fighting the episode back as hard as he could. As they watched, dust clouds appeared in the distance. Michael swallowed, watching as all of the snipers sighted in.

"No one fire a shot," Michael snarled. "A sniper rifle's first shot has no prediction line, so let Sinon and I fire first, then the snipers will, and I'll stress this point for you, _very carefully_ , fire. Then, on my command, and on my command only, the rest of you may open fire."

No one responded, but none of the snipers fired either, so he supposed that was good enough. He looked back through his scope, now able to see the vehicles. There were a few dozen dune buggies, each overfilled with Laughing Coffin members toting all manner of weaponry. Michael's trigger finger itched, even as blood dripped down his face.

"You alright?" Sinon asked.

"Fine," Michael said, watching his circle slowly shrink and expand. "I fire on your mark."

"Right," Sinon said. "There. Near the middle. Do you see the missiles?"

He looked and saw exactly what she did. Two trucks with launchers attached to the top. Over a dozen missiles. More than enough to wipe them out.

"I'll take the truck on the left," Sinon said. "You take the other."

"Rodger," Michael said.

"Ready," Sinon said. "Aim."

Michael sighted in, watching his circle start to shrink.

"Fire!" Sinon said.

Both guns went off, the bullets streaking through the air, hitting a rocket dead on. The rockets all exploded, blowing the trucks into pieces and sending Dune Buggies flying. The Laughing Coffin members mostly escaped unharmed, but the vehicles were unusable, so they began to charge on foot. Michael and Sinon sighted in again, just as the other snipers began to go off. The first shot, most of them ended up missing anyway, but the effect was still enough to halt the army. The next shot, most of the bullets hit. Michael and Sinon were the fastest, rapidly shifting from target to target, taking the snipers out in seconds, since there were only a handful, then working on the larger guns, the rest of the snipers more or less working to thin the numbers as well as cause shock and awe.

Finally, the Laughing Coffin group had gotten close enough, close enough that Michael could see the others getting antsy. Finally, he put his sniper away, standing with his minigun.

"Fire!" He shouted, thousands of rifles around himself beginning to go off, Laughing Coffin members being shredded.

If he had thought fighting Kraken's army was chaos, then this was hell. His minigun spun to life, bullets flooding out and mowing through the Laughing Coffin members rapidly. He hadn't bothered to get much ammo, since he didn't want to stay in place long with it, but it did its job beautifully. Within seconds, countless Laughing Coffin members were gone and the rest were running around like headless chickens. Suddenly, Michael's map beeped. They were about to be swarmed.

"All around us!" Michael shouted into his communicator, the players not facing the current enemy tensing and readying themselves.

Then, guns were going off all around. Michael's minigun ran dry and he dropped, pulling out his Tavor and opening fire, using its single fire mode to essentially snipe at Laughing Coffin, conserving ammo while killing players. Sinon was still sniping, of course, but wasn't falling back. After all, where would she fall back to? They were surrounded. She was at a serious disadvantage. Then, there was a scream off to Michael's right. He rolled, looking that way as a dozen mechanical horses rode toward them, PoH on the one in front and the other eleven being his personal guard in GGO, players wearing fancy suits and armed with pistols.

However, soon as they reached the line of players, the ten that hadn't been shot leapt of of their horses, using the close quarters to their advantage and quickly ending over a dozen players. Michael swung around, opening fire and dropping five before Yamikaze sped over, flipping into the air and slaughtering the rest of the personal guard. Then, Michael slung his rifle, drawing his Photon Sword as PoH drew a pair of them.

"So you got Archon's avatar back, huh?" Michael asked. "Impressive."

PoH grinned, spinning his Photon Sword and slashing both Sinon's sniper bullet and a bullet from Alicia's machine pistol out of the air. Then, he shot forward, grinning from ear to ear. Michael met his charge, their blades meeting in a shower of sparks and the whiny squeak of electricity. PoH grinned, shoving Michael back and Michael flipped, grabbing a pistol off the ground and firing at PoH, PoH slashing the bullets out of the air. Michael stepped forward, slashing at PoH rapidly and PoH easily blocked them, deflecting Michael's blade again and again. Michael swung a kick at PoH and PoH ducked under it, Michael flipping and slashing at him again, PoH blocking it. As Michael landed, he punched at PoH with the barrel of the pistol, PoH avoiding the strike and sweeping Michael's arm up over himself before slashing at Michael, Michael blocking it. PoH suddenly leapt into the air, Michael throwing himself to the side as a player shot at PoH, the bullets grazing Michael instead before slamming into the sand around another player, making them curl into a ball.

"Focus the other way!" Michael snapped. "No shooting into the circle!"

The Player spun, returning to firing outboard as Michael spun, instinctively blocking both of PoH's blades, one with his own and one with the pistol, the blade slowly melting through it. He flipped, slamming the pistol into PoH's face then kicked off of PoH, leaving the pistol and flipping backward, drawing his knife. PoH chased him, slashing rapidly. Michael's sword and knife flashed around and around, blocking PoH's blades as he backed away rapidly. He grinned as he recognized the situation. PoH was lowering his guard in order to attack. He ducked under a slash, darting forward and slashing PoH across the abdomen then spun, stabbing at his back only for PoH to shift sideways, catching Michael's arm under his own, twisting and making him drop the knife. Michael slashed at PoH and PoH released his arm, leaping away.

As PoH landed, he slashed, splitting one of Sinon's bullets and sending the halves into two other players, killing both. Then, he charged again. Michael met his charge, his sword crashing into both of PoH's. Then, Michael flicked a knife at PoH. PoH flipped over it, slashing Michael across the back in an "X" then landed and spun, kicking Michael aside. Michael landed hard, then stood, sprinting forward, grabbing a knife since his photon sword was behind him. As he neared PoH, he hurled it, summoning another then rolling, grabbing another off the ground. PoH slashed the knife out of the air then blocked both of Michael's. Michael shoved the swords upward, slashing at PoH, then rolled out of the way and stabbed at him. PoH stepped back, slashing a sword down across the knives, removing their blades before Michael caught both of his arms, smashing his forehead into PoH's nose then jumped, gripping the handles to the swords and kicking PoH in the chest. PoH flew backward and Michael flipped, landing on his feet with the swords in reverse grip. He shot forward, slashing at PoH with them only for PoH to draw a ten inch survival knife, blocking the blades rapidly before ducking under one and driving the knife into Michael's leg.

As Michael began to fall, PoH spun, grabbing him by the wrist and flipping him, hurling him and stripping him of one sword at the same time. Michael crashed down hard, ripping the knife out and hurling it. Before it hit, however, PoH ducked out of the way, charging forward. Michael flipped to his feet, extending his blade and meeting PoH's charge. PoH's blade slammed into Michael's and PoH spun, back-fisting Michael in the spin, sending him staggering forward. Then, he spun as PoH slashed his sword hand off and jumped, slamming a knee into his gut. Michael lifted off the ground a little as PoH landed, then PoH flipped backward, kicking him in the jaw and hurling him away. As Michael crashed downward, PoH's sword began to glow red, flames of red binary code rolling along the length.

Players around them turned, watching in horror as PoH charged, Michael scrambling backward but unable to regain his footing. Then, just as PoH swung, Sinon stepped in the way, raising her rifle. Michael's eyes widened even more as the side sliced through the rifle, then through Sinon's chest. Michael fell still, staring in horror as Sinon staggered backward and fell. He scrambled forward, catching her as her avatar began to grow blurry.

"No...no Sinon, no!" Michael pleaded, grabbing her hand as she raised it. "You can't. Please. I need you!"

"I'm sorry Michael," Sinon smiled. "It looks like, you're going to have to go it alone from here. Please, save them all."

"No," Michael breathed just before Sinon vanished in a flash of green. "No no no! SINON! ! !"

He fell forward, arms wrapped around himself in a futile wish to be holding her in his arms, his forehead pressing into the sand. And he sobbed. The players around them were too stunned to do anything, even as Laughing Coffin bore down on them. Around the circle, news spread like wildfire that Sinon had been killed, and all around the circle, guns cease to fire. Michael's sobs echoed across the desert, Laughing Coffin even stopping their charge. Then, another sound joined the sobbing. PoH began to laugh. He leaned back, his psychotic laugh rolling out of him and echoing nearly as loud as Michael's sobs.

"Is that it?" PoH asked, finally, loud enough for his taunts to be heard. "Have I finally broken the great, invincible Michael? Is that all you've got?"

His words fell on deaf ears. Around the circle, others were beginning to mourn now. Rain, Seven, Alicia, Yuuki, Nori, and Talken were beginning to cry as well. Finally, seeing he wasn't going to even get a response, PoH's smile fell.

"Fine," PoH snarled. "I'll allow you to go to her, then."

He raised his sword, waiting, seeing if Michael truly had lost his will. Then, he slashed. At the last second, a shriek of pure rage filled the desert, drowning out Michael's sobs, as Yuuki's photon blade crashed into PoH's, launching it through the air. Instantly, her blade began to crash into his. He shouted in terror as she stabbed him again and again. Then, she began to slash too. He was too slow. He couldn't keep up. Then, Death Gun landed beside him, his metal sword knocking hers away. She flipped backward, looking over to Michael.

"Michael!" Yuuki shouted. "We need you! Please!"

He didn't respond. She looked back at Death Gun who bowed, then vanished in a flash of light, PoH doing the same. Yuuki turned to Michael just as he sat up, his sobs having fallen silent. Then, he opened his menu and vanished in a flash of light. Yuuki froze. The other players froze. Everyone knew he wasn't coming back.

"Wipe them out!" PoH's voice suddenly ordered.

Bullets began to shoot past again, players beginning to explode rapidly before they recovered, firing back. But now they were unfocussed, terrified. Their shots were going wild.

"Retreat!" Alicia finally ordered over the communicators. "Everyone fall back to ALfheim!"

Flashes of light began to appear all around them as the players followed the order. Then, finally, Michael's team did the same.

* * *

Read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Dead

Michael stared emptily at the flowers. The field felt empty. Dead. Just like him. He wasn't really sure how long he had been there. Yui and Strea had long since given up trying to talk to him, to get him to acknowledge anything. But why should he acknowledge them? They couldn't bring Sinon back. Sinon was gone. Sinon. Yui. Strea. The cameras. Michael finally had all the privacy he could ever ask for. But it didn't matter. He didn't care anymore. He had no reason to. No reason to care. No reason to live. No reason to fight.

"Why?" Michael breathed, voice hoarse from countless hours of sobbing. "Why's you have to go? I can't do this without you. You're the only reason I came here. You can't leave me here alone. I need you."

And just like that, he was sobbing again. His throat hurt. His sinuses hurt. His eyes hurt. His temples throbbed. But he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything really, through the cold empty ness in his chest. It felt like an icy hand was slowly crushing his entire chest. He was actually used to the feeling now. After feeling it constantly ever since Sinon's death, he and the feeling were practically old friends.

* * *

Yuuki flipped over two Laughing Coffin members, slashing both, then landed and slashed another several times as she stood. A third stepped forward and she split him up the front. Then, she leapt backward, a wall of arrows crashing down in a trail after her. Finally, Jun managed to tackle her out of the way and they turned to face the opponents.

"Fall back!" Alicia's voice ordered. "Everyone fall back inside the tunnels."

Yuuki looked to Jun. Neither were happy, but once everyone else was in, they followed, gnomes collapsing the tunnel's entrance, trapping Laughing Coffin outside.

* * *

"Michael, the others need you," Yui said. "Mommy and Daddy are scared for you. They want you to talk to them."

"Go away," Michael said. "I don't care."

"But the others are dying!" Yui pleaded.

"Seems like everyone's doing that nowadays," Michael mumbled.

Yui floated away, staring at the ground. Michael reached up, wiping his eyes only for the tears to flow again instantly. Sinon's words, all of their time together, replaying in his head.

* * *

Yuuki slammed the door closed, throwing the massive door bar before leaping back as the gate dropped. She held a hand to the wound in her shoulder, staring at the door as something crashed into it, glowing red cracks slowly spreading over the door from the outside.

"It won't hold them long," Jun said, tugging at her arm. "We need to go. Now."

"But where do we have left to go?" Yuuki asked. "We've already retreated here. Where else can we run to?"

Jun tugged her arm again, pulling her away from the gate.

* * *

Michael saw their feet, but he didn't react. He had finally stopped crying. Finally stopped being sore. Now, all he felt was cold. The cold emptiness from his chest filled him now, making him feel numb. Dead. Now all that was left to do was go to Sinon.

"At least talk to us, please," Yui said.

"Please Master?" Strea asked.

Michael said nothing. He set his head down, letting the coldness wash over him. Tears began to fall again. He began to sob. Apparently he _wasn't_ all cried out after all.

* * *

Read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Better Late Than Never

"Michael! Michael!" Yui shouted excitedly, appearing before him.

"Don't you ever shut up!?" Michael snapped, swatting at her, but missing.

Yui looked hurt and remained silent for a moment before smiling again.

"But I have good news!" Yui said. "Sinon's not dead!"

"FUCK YOU SHE'S NOT DEAD! ! !" Michael exploded. "I SAW IT HAPPEN! ! ! SHE DIED IN _MY_ ARMS! ! ! I _WATCHED_ POH KILL HER! ! !"

"But he didn't," Yui said. "He deleted her avatar."

"What's the difference?" Michael said, hugging his knees to his chest and looking away. "Gone is gone."

"You're wrong!" Yui argued. "Watch!"

Michael looked up just as there was a blinding light and suddenly Sinon was standing before him. He stared at her for a moment before anger welled up inside of him.

"That's low Strea," Michael spat. "Using her GGO avatar to try and trick me into thinking she's alive?"

"I'm not strea," Sinon said, eyes watering instantly with both a touch of hurt and oceans of guilt. "Michael, I'm so sorry I left you. But I couldn't let you die. I'm so sorry."

"You're not Sinon," Michael said. "Sinon's dead. Even if you're not Strea you're just some AI."

"No, I'm not," Sinon said.

"Then prove it," Michael said.

Sinon stared at him for several seconds.

"How?" Sinon asked.

"Tell me something only Sinon could know," Michael said.

Sinon was silent for a long while, thinking.

"After the Death Gun incident, you and Kirito had Lisbeth and Asuna find the woman I saved the day at the bank," Sinon said. "She introduced me to her daughter, with whom she had been pregnant at the time. The daughter called me Big Sister Shino and drew a picture of me standing in a field with her and her mother, and all of us holding hands."

Michael stared at her silently, expression blank.

"After we killed Behemoth the first time I landed on your chest and then you told me about when the sniper killed your family," Sinon said. "You said your mother was shot first, then your father as he tried to save her. Then your brother shielded you from a shot. Then a cop who was trying to help you was killed. Then you escaped with your sister. After, you said that the cops called it random, but you said it didn't feel random when it was only your family, and the cop trying to save you, who were killed. Then I told you about the bank. I told you that I shot a man three times, and that, like you, I had PTSD. That, like you, I was playing Gun Gale Online to try and get rid of my PTSD."

Michael stood slowly, eyes never leaving Sinon's. Then, he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and sobbing into her shoulder. She instantly hugged him back, also beginning to sob.

"I'm so sorry," Sinon apologized again. "I never meant to leave you alone."

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did," Michael said. "If I had been more careful-"

"It's alright," Sinon said, stepping back and wiping her eyes. "But we have to save the others. Where are they?"

"They're trapped," Yui said.

"How long have I been here?" Michael asked.

"About two weeks," Yui said.

Michael's jaw dropped. Then, he opened a binary code window, restoring Sinon's ALfheim avatar and gear to her, Sinon switching to it immediately. Then, he closed the window, turning to Yui.

"Send us to the team," Michael said. "And Yui, I'm so sorry."

Yui nodded, holding out her hand and smiling.

"It's alright," Yui smiled. "Save them, alright?"

"Of course," Michael said, drawing his sword.

Then, she teleported them.

* * *

Yuuki shoved XaXa's blade sideways, ducking under PoH's cleaver. XaXa slashed again and Yuuki blocked it before jumping backward from a slash by PoH. She stepped forward, slashing both blades aside and then slashing back the other way at the pair and they leapt backward before XaXa darted at her, slashing. She ducked under it and he skidded to a stop behind her, both attacking again. She blocked XaXa's, spinning so that it crashed into PoH's blade, then kicked at him.

* * *

Salamander flipped over Titan's weapon, spinning and slashing at him rapidly. As he did, Titan ducked, stepping away then slashing upward with his weapon. Salamander flipped out of the way, landing on his feet and darting forward, slashing rapidly, weapon blurring around and around. Their weapons met in a long shower of sparks before stopping against each other as they pushed against one another. After a moment, Salamander pivoted, Titan stumbling past before Salamander's blade tore into his back. Titan spun, slashing the weapon away and Salamander flipped backward, landing in a bare handed fighting stance, grinning.

"What are you so happy about?" Titan smirked.

"This is the most fun I've had in weeks," Salamander grinned.

Titan laughed, lunging forward, stabbing at Salamander.

* * *

Rain spun around Johnny Black's knives and blocked Kuro's blades, shoving them away then kicking her before spinning, slashing at Johnny Black rapidly. As he did, Johnny Black blocked them again and again. Then, Rain flipped int the air as Kuro passed under her. She pointed her swords at the two and activated her OSS, swords raining down around them, only for the two to avoid and block all of them. Then, Kuro suddenly jumped, stepping off of a flying blade, and slashed at Rain, forcing her to stop and block the slash. Instantly, several knives shot through the air at her. She flipped over them, then shot down at Johnny Black. Before she could reach him, Kuro blocked her swords, kicking her back.

"I've grown tired of this," Johnny Black snarled, throwing his coat open, revealing dozens of knives inside.

Then, he began to grab and hurl them as fast as Rain could fire her swords, which she did, the blades all cancelling out in the center. Then, suddenly, a knife stuck into Rain's abdomen and she fell, paralyzed. As she crashed down, Johnny Black picked up one of her swords, walking over and grinning.

"Time to die, girly," Johnny Black grinned. "Shame. You're actually kinda pretty."

He stabbed downward at her, but at the last second, there was a crash of metal, sparks flying off of the blade as it hit Kuro's.

"We had a deal," Kuro said. "Only Michael."

"Yes, well, I've changed my mind," Johnny Black said. "I feel like killing her too. And once I do, I might just kill you for interfering."

Rain stared at him for a moment before spinning and kicking him away. She dropped a remedy crystal onto Rain, healing her, then instantly charged at Johnny Black, their blades meeting in a series of rapid clashes.

* * *

Salamander rolled over his weapon, picking it up, then spun, slashing Titan's aside before activating an ability, his blade windmilling as flames exploded into the air from it. As the blades connected with Titan, they exploded, encasing him in flames. Salamander leapt backward just as the flames and smoke blew away, Titan charging.

"Nice try boy!" Titan shouted. "But you're still weak!"

Salamander's blade began to glow blue and he shot forward, rapidly striking at Titan, whose also glowing blade blocked everything, explosion after explosion going off. Then, finally, both attacks ended and Titan leapt back. Salamander, however, leapt forward, his weapon glowing gold.

"Die!" Salamander shouted.

* * *

Yuuki crashed down hard, her sword stabbing into the ground a ways behind her. She turned, staring up XaXa's sword to his mask and his sadistic grin.

"Shame," XaXa grinned. "You'd make a good Laughing Coffin if you were just a little more unhinged. Maybe if we kill Jun."

"Just kill her," PoH said. "I like her about as much as that coward Michael."

XaXa sighed and shrugged, raising his sword. Then, there was a flash of light off to the side and a hand grabbed his wrist, wrenching his arm backward out of socket and throwing his sword away before a foot crashed into his chest, throwing him.

"Speak of the devil," PoH grinned. "Look who it is. Long time no see."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Michael said as Sinon leveled her bow at PoH. "Sinon, handle Laughing Coffin's army."

Sinon nodded, floating into the air and looking around the cave system they were now in. She spotted the remains of their army battling Laughing Coffin's. Then, she opened fire, golden arrows raining down on Laughing Coffin, slaughtering them rapidly.

"Stop her!" PoH shouted.

Kyouji shot through the air toward her only for Michael to fly up in front of him, his foot crashing into Kyouji's face, blasting him into the ground before PoH. Then, Michael landed, drawing his Elucidator and his shield, glaring at the three before him, XaXa having healed his shoulder and retrieved his sword.

"Alright then, brat," PoH snarled. "I don't know how she's still alive, but if you want all three of us, we're yours. Kill him."

XaXa and Kyouji both turned, rocketing toward him and Michael narrowed his eyes. Just as they slashed at him, Michael slashed, their blades shattering. Both leapt backward and PoH narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell's going on!?" XaXa demanded.

"He's accessed admin privileges," PoH said. "He's God right now."

"That's right," Michael said, opening a binary code window. "And I want you all out of my world."

He touched the screen, and suddenly, Laughing Coffin members began to vanish in flashes of light, several at a time.

* * *

Titan slashed Salamander's blade aside as flashes of light began to go off all around them.

"Looks like time's up," Titan grinned.

"Not yet," Salamander said. "You're still here."

Salamander sprinted froward, slashing rapidly at Titan. Titan growled in annoyance as he blocked the strikes. He deflected strike after strike before flipping backward, kicking Salamander away. Then, light began to appear around him. Salamander roared in rage, his weapon turning black and he hurled it. Then, it passed into the light and the light faded. Titan stared at Salamander in surprise, then looked down at the weapon embedded in his chest. He roared in rage, streaking at Salamander and sashing but Salamander ducked under the strike, grabbing his weapon and spinning, ripping it back out and rolling away as the gravity magic formed a black hole, instantly crushing and killing Titan. Several players around him cheered, and Salamander sighed, holding the weapon behind himself and looking around, surveying the other fights.

* * *

Rain flipped over Kuro, slashing at Johnny Black. Johnny Black blocked the slash, spinning and slashing at her only for Kuro to slash the knife into the air. Then, her swords lit up blue as she stepped forward, slashing across his chest in an "X". Then, she began to move in a near blur, far too fast for him to keep up with. Finally, she stabbed at him with her right sword and he drew a knife, knocking the blade aside. A moment later, she shoved her left sword at him. At the last second, light flashed around him and he vanished, her stab hitting nothing but air.

"Dammit!" Kuro shouted, stabbing the ground, then dropping to her knees, punching it.

"Why'd you save me?" Rain asked. "And what did you mean you made a deal?"

"When I agreed to leave your team, and fight against you directly, I made them promise that you would be allowed to live," Kuro said. "We were going to lock you up, imprison you. I agreed that in order for the war to end, Michael, and maybe Sinon, would have to die, and so would Alicia, but he promised that the rest of you could live."

"Are you fucking stupid?" Rain asked. "It's only a war because Michael convinced us to fight. Laughing Coffin didn't want the war to end. They want to murder. It's what they do. Why would you make a stupid deal like that?"

"They lied to me!" Kuro said. "I know what I did was wrong. I just...I thought maybe it could be better if...if I helped them."

"You were a fool," Michael said, he and Sinon landing beside her. "But your heart was in the right place, so I won't kill you. But I'm locking you up."

"That's fair," Kuro said.

Michael opened his menu, pulling out a teleport crystal.

"Wait," Rain groaned. "I'm going to regret this, but...let me keep an eye on her. If nothing else, she'll be useful when we fight them again."

"And if she betrays us, she'll probably kill you," Michael said. "I've had enough losing friends. I'm locking her away."

"You don't have that authority anymore, Michael," Alicia's voice said as she landed behind him with another player.

He turned, staring in shock as he spotted Sakuya.

"S...Sakuya?" Michael gaped. "What are you...doing here?"

"Well, after you abandoned them, Alicia needed help leading them in the war, so I joined," Sakuya said. "As for you, you've been stripped of your command, until such a time that you've proven you deserve it back. That's the consequences for leaving us all to die. No matter what the reason."

Michael's shoulders slumped a little, but he nodded.

"So what next?" Michael asked.

"We have to go and kill them in GGO," Alicia said. "So we'll be sending-"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the sky flashed red as a siren rang out. Michael opened his menu just as an alert appeared, telling him his admin privileges had been locked. Then, an announcement started.

 _"Foreign objects and runtimes detected. Purging Data. Purging Data. Purging Data."_

"What the hell is going on now!?" Alicia demanded.

"I don't know," Michael said. "But it sure doesn't sound good."

* * *

Read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Back to War

Michael watched across the open field outside of the cave system as the Virtual World began to be distorted. He drew his Elucidator as Sinon pulled the string of her bow back and the others around them tensed.

"What is that?" Yuuki asked, landing beside Michael.

"I don't know," Michael said. "I'll go find out."

"Not alone," Yuuki said. "I'll come too."

"Be careful," Sinon said.

"We'll be right back," Michael said.

He and Yuuki took off, flying out toward the blurred area just as it broke down into static, shifting but without the obnoxious noise. They stopped, staring just as a chunk of static broke off, flying up at them. They shot out of its way and it stopped, hovering and they stared at it. It was a hornet, made of static. Michael looked to Yuuki who shrugged before Michael turned back to the insect and flew forward, slashing at it. His sword bit into it instantly before shattering. Michael shot past it, staring at his hands before stopping beside Yuuki. He opened a binary code window and recreated his sword, flying forward and slashing again. Again his sword shattered, the hornet swiping at him with its sharpened leg. Michael flipped, receiving a small scratch. he grit his teeth, waiting to be destroyed but wasn't. The insect shot after Yuuki and she flipped over it, slashing. The hornet continued past her, its slash taking a little more health from her than him.

"Antivirus," Michael growled.

"What?" Yuuki asked, watching the hornet curve around.

"The monsters, they're antivirus programs created by Cardinal," Michael said just as they avoided the hornet. "They deleted my Elucidator, but couldn't delete yours because it wasn't created with a hack."

"I thought you got yours from an update," Yuuki said.

"I hacked it into the update," Michael said before a thought occurred to him. "But I didn't hack this one."

He opened his inventory, pulling out the blue-bladed longsword Kirito had given him so long ago after first getting Excalibur. Then, he shoved Yuuki to the side and flipped, the hornet streaking between them, slashing both but not killing them.

"Does this mean I can't use Excalibur?" Yuuki asked.

"Stick to your sword," Michael said. "Safest that way. Head back and tell the others to stick with their personal weapons, rather than whatever I gave them with a hack."

Just then, more antivirus monsters began to form out of the rift, flying ones and ground-based ones alike. Michael and Yuuki swore, both taking off toward the others. They landed hard in front of Alicia and Sakuya, both panting.

"Antivirus programs!" Michael panted. "We need to leave, now!"

"Why?" Sinon asked.

"They delete anything that was hacked, like your avatar, or half of the weapons we have here," Michael said.

"Can they be destroyed?" Sakuya asked.

"They were corrupted by Cardinal's virus," Michael said. "We can't touch them."

Sakuya nodded.

"All forces, retreat!" Sakuya shouted.

"To where!?" an Undine shouted.

"GGO!" Alicia shouted. "We have to go to GGO!"

"We'll die!" someone shouted. "Again!"

"We might die there," Sakuya said. "But here, we will definitely die. I'd rather take that chance."

Everyone looked around, unsure for a moment, before flashes of light began to go off. Michael pulled up his menu instantly, switching himself to GGO. As he arrived, he looked down at himself, laughing as he found himself in his ALO avatar still. Beside him, Sinon appeared in her GGO avatar. She opened her menu but found her ALO avatar was gone.

"My other avatar's gone again," Sinon said.

"That's because this is the game it was deleted from," Michael said, drawing his sword. "They're in the city."

"They'll be on their way," Sakuya said as she and Alicia both arrived, also in their ALO avatars, Sakuya holding Klein's katana on her shoulder.

"We're not ready," Michael said.

"We're as ready as we'll ever be," Sinon said, turning and spotting a low rise off to the side, walking over to it and laying down on it, pulling out her sniper rifle. "I see them. They have buggies. And I see Death Gun on a horse. Not sure which he is."

"XaXa," Michael said. "XaXa owns Death Gun's avatar."

Sinon nodded, finger resting on the trigger. Michael switched to his GGO avatar, handing her his photon saber before setting his live ammo rifle down and switching back, picking the rifle up. He walked to the front of the force, kneeling behind a broken wall, the rest of their tiny army kneeling around them. Just then, there were thousands of flashes of light around them as more and more players joined, all taking up positions around them, all armed with a vast array of weapons, all of them experienced GGO players. Michael stared in shock before grinning, turning back tot he front and taking aim as several dozen players with rocket launchers moved to the front, all grinning as the players behind them scattered.

"Fire!" Sakuya shouted.

Dozens of rockets shot outward, blasting buggies, flipping them into others, causing a chain reaction that blasted the entire line. However, even as they did, soldiers began to sprint past the flaming remains, raising their rifles. Michael grinned, opening fire, the rest of the troops doing the same. Instantly, Laughing Coffin members began to explode into shards of data before they took cover. Then, there was chaos. Players began to peek out and fire when they could, then take cover again. There was noise, flashing lights, and a hail of bullets. Michael felt his panic growing, but took a breath, closing his eyes as his thumb rested on his ring.

"No," Michael said. "No more. Never again."

He opened his eyes, sighting in and squeezing off a round, the bullet punching through a week wall of bricks, destroying a character. Behind the front line, snipers were taking out any target they could, except Sinon, who had yet to fire. A moment later, Michael saw why. Behemoth stepped around a boulder, minigun already spinning only for Sinon's first shot to take his head off completely. The Laughing Coffin members stared at the now headless brute for a moment before he shattered and they all sat in stunned silence. Michael stood, sprinting forward and vaulted over the first wall he came to, feet slamming a pair of Laughing Coffin members to the ground where he shot them before beginning to fire at those around him, slaughtering them. The other troops began to charge as well, their shots more accurate and focused now that they were closer, causing Laughing Coffin to instantly begin to fall back. Michael stopped at a wall, supporting his rifle and beginning to fire, the shots careful and well-placed, each dropping a player just as surely as the snipers. Finally, he stopped, dropping the rifle as PoH crashed to the ground before him, a pair of photon swords lighting up. At the same time, Death Gun landed in front of Sinon, who rolled out of the way of his metal sword, extending Michael's photon sword and drawing her pistol, firing at him but hitting nothing but air.

Michael turned back to PoH as PoH grinned. "You fucked up by coming after me again. I'm going to destroy you."

"I'm surprised she's alive," PoH said. "XaXa won't make that same mistake. He'll tear her apart this time."

"No, he won't," Michael snarled. "She'll kill him, and I'll kill you."

PoH released a bark of laughter before charging, slashing at Michael only for Michael to block the blades with his sword. Then, all hell broke loose once again.

* * *

Read and review. Sorry I didn't update. I was taking a break.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Settling the Score

Michael ducked as PoH's photon sword flashed over his head, then spun, slashing at PoH with his sword. The blade missed PoH's chest by a hair's breadth before PoH lunged forward, slashing only for Michael to block it. PoH swung the other blade around and Michael ducked under it, directly into PoH's knee. He staggered backward and PoH stepped forward, slamming the bottom of his foot into Michael's chest, launching him backward into a Laughing Coffin member. Michael rolled backward, slashing the member as he got his feet under himself then charged again. PoH spun out of the way of Michael's first slash and Michael spun, barely managing to block PoH's counter strike. PoH shoved the sword away and slashed with his other one and Michael grabbed his left knife off his hip, blocking the blade before kicking PoH and hurling the knife. PoH leaned backward, the knife barely missing his head before PoH turned back to Michael, crossing his Photon Swords just before Michael's sword crashed into them, throwing PoH backward.

PoH planted his feet, skidding a bit before stopping and charging again. Michael met his charge, bending backward under the first slash and straightening, blocking the other. His free hand flashed over, yanking his second knife out into reverse grip and he spun, blocking the other Photon Sword. He grit his teeth, shoving both blades upward and slashing at PoH. PoH leapt back before stepping forward, stabbing at Michael. Michael turned sideways, avoiding the blade before flipping his sword over his shoulder, blocking the other before flipping the sword back over the other way before pivoting, and slashing at PoH with the back edge of his sword. PoH launched himself backward, the blade carving a small gash into his chest before PoH flipped, landing on his feet in a lunge before plunging both blades into the ground, slowing himself to a stop and grinning wickedly.

"Impressive," PoH grinned. "You've improved drastically. And not just your level. It seems you owe me thanks. This war has made you the ultimate killing machine. However, it's done the same for me."

He stood, twirling both swords before streaking forward, swords creating a blurred after image. Michael charged as well, however, as they reached each other, PoH spun, bashing Michael's sword aside with one blade, then knocking the knife out of his hand with the other, spinning again. His next slash, carved across Michael's chest. Michael blocked the next slash, shoving it upward and slashing at PoH. PoH spun around it, sword falling down along Michael's back. Michael staggered forward, spinning and blocking a slash from over his right shoulder, only for the other sword to stab under Michael's blade. The blade crashed into Michael's stomach and Michael shot backward, glowing red hole in his stomach, his body around it seeming melted. Michael crashed to the ground, bouncing and rolling before pushing himself up, finding PoH less than ten feet away already.

* * *

Sinon flipped out of the way of Death Gun's sword, pistol firing rapidly, only for Death Gun to duck out of the way, his cloak being shredded. The cloak shattered and Death Gun spun, metal sword swiping around at Sinon, crashing into her Photon Sword. Sinon shoved it away, spinning and slamming her elbow into Death Gun, making him stumble forward before he spun, sword flashing down and sweeping her feet out from under him. Sinon grunted as she hit the ground and rolled aside instantly, Death Gun's sword stabbing into the ground.

"You're doing better than I expected," Death Gun said. "I see Michael's been training you."

"Where's Kyouji?" Sinon asked. "Is he too afraid to fight me?"

"Kyouji?" XaXa snorted. "No no. He's on his way here, actually. He simply had to gather the others."

"Good," Sinon said. "We can end this bullshit here, then deal with whatever you freaks did to Cardinal."

"Oh you can _not_ blame that on us," XaXa said. "Your boyfriend's hacking made Cardinal go on a rampage. Before it was just running the games, not trying to destroy them."

Sinon rolled her eyes, arm snapping up and pistol opening fire again, only for XaXa to spin out of the path of the bullets, darting forward. Sinon slashed at him, but he knocked the blade aside and then swatted her gun hand aside, sweeping the pistol out of her hand before lifting her by the throat, grinning.

"It's over," XaXa smirked. "I wonder if he'll tuck his tail and run away again when he finds out I killed you."

"Shame...you...won't...find...out," Sinon choked out.

XaXa looked down, seeing his own Type 54 Black Star pressed to his chest just before Sinon opened fire. He shouted in surprise, staggering away and diving out of the way of the bullets, a good chunk of his health missing. As he stood, Sinon ejected the empty mag, shoving one of the mags for her own pistol in, smirking when it fit. In reality, it wouldn't. Fortunately, in GGO, as long as the pistols used the same kind of ammo, the mags would fit.

XaXa lunged forward again, sashing the pistol to the side, Sinon barely managing to hold onto it, then stabbed at Sinon, driving his sword through her abdomen before spinning and hurling her, her health already in the red. XaXa laughed as he turned, stalking toward her, sword twirling in his hand. "Too easy. What was it you said about me not killing you?"

He raised his sword, only to spin instantly, sword ringing loudly as Yuuki's sword crashed into it, hurling him backward away from Sinon. Sinon pushed herself up, Yuuki drawing a pistol, which lit up green. Then, she turned, shooting Sinon with it, Sinon's health rising back to full.

"How did you..." Sinon trailed off, staring at the gun, which Yuuki tucked back into the holster on her side. "Did you get hacked?"

"No," Yuuki said. "It's an ability that Kirito had the GGO Admins put in as an update."

"I see," Sinon nodded. "Is your GGO avatar able to match him?"

"Easily," Yuuki nodded. "The other Laughing Coffin leaders are about to get here. Go help the others."

Sinon nodded, turning and running back toward the rest of the team Michael had built.

* * *

Michael crashed to the ground, bouncing and rolling before pushing himself up, finding PoH less than ten feet away already. Before he could even consider reacting, PoH pivoted on one foot, swords crossing as both of Rain's Photon Swords crashed into them, launching him backward. PoH flipped, landing on his feet and streaking toward Michael and Rain again. However, when he reached them and slashed at them, Michael dropped to his back, both feet crashing into PoH's stomach from below, launching him skyward. Michael flipped to his feet and glanced at Rain, who tossed him a scorched and destroyed buggery door. Michael grinned, catching it by the handle and nodding.

"I'll handle this," Michael said. "Go head off the other Laughing Coffin Leaders."

Rain nodded, turning and sprinting back the other way. Michael turned back to PoH, blocking a slash with his new shield, spinning and slashing at PoH's back. PoH twisted, blocking the blade and kicking at Michael. Michael flipped over the kick, twisting and slamming his own foot into PoH's face, launching him backward. Then, he landed on his feet, grinning and readying himself again.

* * *

Sinon watched as several players exploded into fragments and Kyouji strode forward, a confident smile on his face as he spun his Photon Sword in his right hand, a Type 54 in his left.

"Your Avatar's been upgraded," Sinon noted.

"It has," Kyouji smirked, streaking forward.

He slashed at her, but she blocked it with her own sword, twisting and shooting at him from point blank range, Kyouji bending out of the way. He twisted, catching her wrist and slamming her into the ground, pinning her hands over her head and grinning. "This seems a little familiar," Kyouji grinned. "Shame Michael's not here to stop it this time, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sinon said. "He can't save you this time."

Before Kyouji could reach, Sinon jerked her head to the side, her knee crashing into his tail bone and forcing him forward, his face smashing into the ground, allowing her hands to get free. Then, she twisted, grabbing her stolen pistol and rolling away, pulling it up and opening fire, Kyouji rolling out of the way without much damage, grabbing his Photon Sword again.

* * *

As Kyouji made a beeline for Sinon, Johnny Black streaked through the players, his knives slashing or driving themselves into the players around him, most of them dropping in seconds, the rest within a minute. Then, Johnny Black leapt backward as the sand in front of him all but exploded, Kuro standing from the crater, holding her swords at her sides. Johnny Black sprinted forward, slashing at her only for her sword to deflect it, her other slashing at him. He blocked that and spun, slashing at her rapidly. She leapt out of the way and rolled aside from a knife, Johnny Black summoning another to his hand and charging.

Before he could get far, Crayton stepped out of a crowd of Laughing Coffin players only to dive aside as dozens of identical swords crashed into the ground in a trail into the Laughing Coffin players before all shattering, Rain landing in front of Crayton, back in her ALO avatar. She charged, Craytan leaping away, drawing his scimitars, then pursued him into another thicket of Laughing Coffin members. Kuro turned back to Johnny Black in time to knock his knives aside and stab him. He grinned, raising a knife only for her to rip the sword up and out then spin, bisecting him at the waist then decapitating his upper body. As he shattered, she sighed, sitting down on a rock and resting her swords beside her, pulling the knife embedded in her abdomen out. She tossed it aside and looked around, watching players on both sides fire, exploding at a much slower rate now than before, though still dying quickly. She smiled, laying back on the rock to watch the clouds as her health bar faded.

"Sorry Rain," Kuro smiled. "I think I messed up."

* * *

Crayton's swords crashed into Rain's and Rain shoved them upward, several swords flashing into existence around her and flying at Craytan, who only barely avoided them. He spun to run away again, only for Alicia's foot to crash into the side of his face, launching him sideways into a boulder, his cat-themed helmet flying away, revealing his bright blue eyes and white-silver hair slicked back. He stood, picking up his swords and glaring at the two women.

"It's over Craytan," Alicia said. "You've lost this fight. You can't beat us both."

"No I can't," Craytan agreed. "But without you, the army will begin to crumble."

He charged, only for a barrage of blades to crash into his side from Rain. He crashed to the ground, groaning, and Alicia and Rain both walked over, stopping above him.

"You let your guard down," Rain said. "Why'd you even betray us?"

"Is it betrayal if I was Laughing Coffin before I was Craytan?" Craytan asked. "If you're going to kill me, just do it. I'm not interested in redemption."

"As you wish," Alicia said, dropping to one knee, driving her right hand's claws into his throat, killing him.

As his avatar shattered, she stood, looking around at the Laughing Coffin members around them.

"This could be tricky," Alicia said.

"Agreed," Rain nodded.

* * *

Sakura watched the battles around her in silence. They were going well, for the most part. The Laughing Coffin members were all but halted in their advance, and were even slowly losing ground. Besides that, Michael was fighting PoH, Sinon was fighting Kyouji, Craytan was dead, Yuuki was fighting XaXa, and Kuro was dealing with her brother. All that left was Sumeragi. Sakuya turned just as Sumeragi slashed his way through the last of the players between himself and Sakuya, calmly striding toward her with his katana held at his side. Sakuya drew the katana she had had Klein send her and cast the scabbard away, the spectral arm forming instantly.

"So that's what that sword does," Sumeragi smirked. "I see. Well in that case, I'm going to enjoy using it."

"You'll never lay a hand on it or me," Sakuya stated. "I'll kill you long before you can reach me."

Sumeragi smirked, streaking forward and flipping as the spectral arm flashed past. As he touched down, Sakuya reached him, slashing. Their swords met with a musical ring for a moment before Sumeragi dove aside, the spectral sword driving its blade straight down into the ground where he was. Then, Sakuya turned, slashing in an upward swing, the spectral sword doing the same, tearing trough the ground before crashing into Sumeragi's blade, launching him away. He flipped, landing on his feet and streaked forward again, rolling sideways out of the way of the spectral arm before reaching Sakuya, slashing only for her to block it and trip him. He rolled out of the way of a stab then flipped to his feet, leaping over the spectral sword and slashing at her. She blocked it and he used her sword to flip over her, slashing her up the back. She staggered forward then spun, the spectral blade whipping around through the air and crashing into him, hurling him. He flipped, landing on his feet before charging again, only for the spectral sword to crash into the ground, massive chunks of stone flying at him.

"That's cheating!" Sumeragi shouted, leaping onto one piece, then off of it into the air over all of the debris.

He landed in a roll, sprinting at Sakuya again, ducking under a horizontal slash before sidestepping a slash from Sakuya herself, slashing at her and splitting her side. She spun, her sword slicing a scratch into his cheek before he stepped forward, sword flashing upward at her. She leapt backward, the sword barely missing carving her open again. Then, she lunged forward as soon as she landed, slashing his sword aside then slashing back the other way, the spectral sword flying at him from the opposite side. Sumeragi leapt over both blades, the blades flashing past under him before he fell, bringing his sword down at Sakuya. At the last second, she spun out of the way, allowing him to land before slashing his back, making him stagger forward. He stopped himself and turned, glaring at her as she turned to him, holding her sword in front of herself with both hands, the spectral blade fading.

"Alright I'll admit, you're not bad," Sumeragi said. "But you're still no Michael."

"I don't need to be," Sakuya said. "You're not PoH. You're skilled with that katana, but you're not on Michael's level either."

Sumeragi smirked, charging at her once again, this time with his sword held only by his right hand, as she charged to meet him. As they reached each other, both slashed, a loud clash echoing across the battlefield as they passed one another, GGO's fake blood splattering across the ground. Sumeragi released a bark of laughter as he straightened up, shaking his head.

"To think you believed you could fight me," Sumeragi said, turning to Sakuya as she collapsed to the ground, her sword arm missing and her heath dropping rapidly. "My own sword is a bit special as well. It's not the strongest, but it's kind of similar. Your sword gives you a spectral arm to fight alongside you. My own grants me a power boost when I wield it with only one hand. It allows me to be both stronger and faster."

"Interesting," Sakuya said. "It's a shame for you, then, that you thought I was alone."

Sumeragi's eyes widened and he spun, only for Jun to slash, Sumeragi's head spinning into the air. As soon as it did, a nearby player's gun began to glow green and he shot Sakuya, healing her partway and restoring her arm. She picked up her sword and walked over, nodding once before looking around at the battles once again.

* * *

Yuuki ducked under XaXa's sword, slashing at him only for him to flip over her, slashing downward and splitting her shoulder open. She spun, blocking a followup stab and shoving it aside, slashing at XaXa rapidly. He kept out of the way of the slashes before stepping forward just after a slash and push kicking her backward. Yuuki crashed to the ground and XaXa leapt forward, stabbing downward at him. She rolled to the side, flipping to her feet just before XaXa lunged, stabbing her. He grinned instantly, until a grin of her own grew on the face.

"What are you laughing about?" XaXa demanded.

"Simple," Yuuki smirked, slashing upward and splitting his front open.

As he staggered backward, she hurled his sword aside, darting forward and pulling her sword back. Then, her sword began to stab into him rapidly. He shouted in surprise, staggering backward as the sword drove itself through him again and again.

 _Six, seven, eight, nine,_ Yuuki counted, watching his life drop rapidly. She cursed mentally as her tenth stab hit.

It wasn't enough. He'd survive the assault. The final stab drove itself through his chest and she ripped the sword out just as a flash of light came from XaXa's own hand, a Photon Blade appearing in it as he slashed upward. Yuuki twisted, blocking the blade and fighting to push it away. Slowly, XaXa's strength began to win out over Yuuki's, slowly pushing her backward. Yuuki grunted in effort, deflecting the blade upward and slashing at XaXa, who twisted out of the way, slashing at her. She deflected the blade away again, the blade arcing through the air back toward her before she could counter. She deflected it again and again, backpedalling as she did. Finally, she blocked an overhead strike, braking the end of her blade with her free hand as she dropped to one knee from the force, barely able to hold it back. Then, Nori and Talken both landed behind XaXa, driving a pair of spears through his chest. XaXa shouted in surprise, the Photon Sword falling away and Yuuki stood, splitting him up the front instantly. XaXa shattered and the players around them all cheered instantly, rallying and rapidly slaughtering the Laughing Coffin Members around them. Yuuki sighed, dropping to her knees again, letting her sword fall as she caught her breath.

"It shouldn't be long now," Nori said. "We're going to help the army."

Yuuki nodded and the two left, both changing to GGO avatars as they ran, holding matching assault rifles.

* * *

Sinon dove to the side, away from Kyouji then spun, firing at him rapidly, Kyouji only barely avoiding the bullets. Then, he lunged, stabbing at her, only for her to dodge aside. He spun after her, slashing and managed to hit her in the side, dropping her already low health a good deal. She crashed to the ground and he leapt forward, pinning her once again, making sure to trap her legs under his own, this time, forcing her legs up and outward, his knees pressing into the inside of hers, trapping them there. He grinned wickedly.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" he grinned. "You're going to be mine, Shino. I don't care what the others say. You're _mine_! I'll never let you go!"

"Get the hell off of me!" Sinon shouted, struggling to get even one limb free, however, he had a decent hold on her this time.

"No way," he snarled, yanking a knife off of his belt with his free hand and driving it down into her right ankle, Sinon screaming in agony. He summoned another, pinning her other ankle before driving a third and fourth both through both of her hands together, trapping them over her head, one over the other. "There now. That should hold you. Now, since you're going to be mine, you should probably learn to be a little nicer to me."

Sinon spat in his eye and he sighed, wiping it away and grinning, grabbing her breast rapidly, squeezing it and earning a scream of pain. A pair of players finally took notice of what was happened and turned, charging to help only for both to receive a knife to the throat from Kyouji, killing both.

"No one is going to interrupt," Kyouji said. "It may not be in the real world, and it may not be how I wanted it, but at least I can still be your first."

A bullet grazed his arm and he shouted in surprise and pain, spinning and grabbing his and Sinon's pistols, shooting that player and numerous others rapidly, forcing both Michael's army and the Laughing Coffin members around them to dive for cover.

"You're a freak!" Sinon spat. "And you're wrong!"

"Excuse me?" Kyouji snarled.

"You're not going to do anything to me, but even if you did, you're too late to claim to be my first," Sinon snarled.

Rage filled Kyouji's face instantly, his face turning a light red as he seethed silently for a moment. "You fucking whore! How dare you! How dare you give it to anyone but me! That was mine! I own you! Only I deserve to take that from you! How dare you give him what was supposed to be mine!"

"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS! ! !" Sinon shrieked, sitting up hard, dislocating both shoulders but driving her head into his nose.

He staggered backward and she screamed in agony, ripping both legs free and doing a reverse somersault, relocating her shoulders before yanking her hands up, pulling them free of the ground before ripping the knives out with her teeth. Kyouji shouted in rage, grabbing a pistol only for Sinon to pull out her sniper rifle, smashing him over the head with the barrel before slamming the end of the barrel into his nose and down into the ground, leaping up over the sniper and firing, being thrown several feet into the air as the bullet drilled a gaping hole through his face. She landed hard, rolling along the ground and to a stop as several Laughing Coffin members sprinted over. Then, Salamander sprinted out of a battle nearby, emptying an assault rifle into the players, killing them. He knelt beside Sinon and his gun glowed green as he healed her, helping her up.

"Not only three players tried to help when he was trying to rape me," Sinon said.

"It's hard to notice that when you're in a gunfight," Salamander said. "If you want, we can beat them up once this is over."

"Go help Michael," Sinon said. "Please."

Salamander nodded, turning and sprinting away.

* * *

Michael blocked a blade and shoved it upward, slashing at PoH, only for PoH to duck under it, slashing at Michael's legs. Michael slammed his shield into the ground, blocking the slash before flipping and kicking PoH away, one of PoH's swords landing on the ground before him. Michael picked it up and hurled it aside, turning to PoH and casting his own shield aside, trying to catch his breath. They had been fighting for almost twenty minutes straight wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. The only good thing was that PoH was exhausted as well.

Let's finish this!" PoH shouted.

"Oh, have you not been trying this entire time? Could have fooled me." Michael gripped his sword with both hands, holding it beside himself, preparing to charge, PoH doing the same.

They both charged, slashing with all their might, their blades crashing into each other's, both shoving as hard as they could. Michael wasn't worried about his sword breaking. It wasn't possible. Their durability and power stats were programmed completely differently, and they were from different games. It wasn't possible. He felt the change before he saw it. His sword began to glow cherry red, both blades slowly inching forward, the point of impact casting a continuous stream of sparks, making it impossible to see which was being cut. PoH grinned wickedly, sliding a foot back and pushing with it, Michael copying him. If Michael's sword was the one cutting, he would want to help it. And if it was the one being cut, he was damn sure going to at least get PoH with whatever was left of the blade before he inevitably died.

Then, the blades were free and both players streaked past each other, completing their slash and skidding to a stop. Michael's sword clattered to the ground just before he dropped to his knees, tilting his head back and staring at the sky. PoH laughed, taking a moment to inhale before releasing the breath in a sigh. Then, his Photon Sword shattered.

"Dammit," PoH sighed. "I thought I had you for a second there."

Michael turned, looking back at him as PoH's legs went limp, dropping him to his knees before he tipped forward, shattering before he could hit the ground. Instantly, it was like a switch was flipped. Laughing Coffin's morale was gone and Michael's own army began to shred their way through them, not even bothering with cover anymore as they tore Laughing Coffin apart. Within a matter of minutes, they had made it to the city, and were flooding through the streets, slaughtering Laughing Coffin, finally ending the war. Michael stood with his sword just as Salamander reached him, sighing in relief.

"I guess you won," Salamander said.

"Is Sinon alright?" Michael asked.

"Yuuki saved her from XaXa and Sinon fought Kyouji instead," Salamander said. "It was rough, but she won."

Michael nodded, following Salamander back to Sinon, who met him with a flying hug, one which Michael happily returned. As they separated, the others all arrived, along with Alicia and Sakuya, who nodded to Michael.

"Looks like the war's finally over," Sakuya said. "Now we need to deal with Cardinal."

"Not yet," Michael said. "We just finished a war. Everyone needs rest. Besides that, the antivirus program isn't finished yet. If we go after Cardinal now, it'll just send its corrupted monsters after us and we'll die. If nothing else, we need to wait for that."

"He's right," Alicia said. "We need to wait at least that long. Besides, while we're resting, I have something I've been wanting to try with you."

Sakuya raised an eyebrow before sighing. "Fine. We'll rest until the antivirus software is complete. But you have better hurry up and finish it."

"I will," Michael nodded. "It won't take long. The harder part will be finding a deployment method anyway. But we'll be as quick as we can."

Sakuya nodded, then sighed. "Well, let's go and give our army the good news, shall we?"

The others all nodded and they turned, walking to the city to meet their army, who they could already hear celebrating.

* * *

Leave a review. Sorry about taking so long to update.


	32. Chapter 32

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

One Final Rest

Michael sat silently on the hotel's balcony. He and his team had rented out penthouse suites in all of the hotels in the city using their winnings from the players they killed in the war. He was sharing his with Sinon, obviously, Yuuki and Jun were staying together, Nori and Talken were together, Alicia and Sakuya had chosen to stay together, though they claimed it was for ease of controlling the army, and Skuld had chosen to stay with Salamander. Tecchi and Heathcliff had both opted to spend their free time with Heathcliff training Tecchi to be better with a one-handed weapon and a shield. That left Rain. She was staying alone, and apparently was taking the news of Kuro's death poorly. She hadn't left her room since she heard the news.

"Are you alright?" Sinon asked.

"How many people have I killed now?" Michael asked, staring at his hands as she leaned over the back of the chair to wrap her arms around his shoulder. "A hundred? Two?"

"As few as you had to," Sinon said, stepping around him and sitting in his lap, lifting his head to look him in the eye. "It was a war, Michael. And every single one of the Laughing Coffin members had to be stopped. The war couldn't have ended any other way. You know that."

Michael sighed, face falling as he nodded. "I know. I just...I can see their faces. All of them. I can still feel my sword cutting through them. My sniper or assault rifle's kick. I..."

Sinon lifted his head again and kissed him. He kissed her back instantly, arms wrapping around her back as her own wrapped around his neck. Finally, she pulled back. She rested her forehead against his, smiling.

"Michael, you are a good man. No matter what anyone says or does, you will always be a good man. You're not a murderer for fighting in a war. You didn't fight them because you enjoyed it. You fought to protect me. And now, we just have to kill one more enemy before we're free. All we need to do is take down Cardinal. Then, we can go home."

Michael nodded, smiling and reaching up, kissing her again. She sighed happily, wrapping her arms around his neck as her tongue trailed across his lower lip. He allowed her access and his own tongue met hers almost instantly. After a moment, however, she pulled back, slowing her breathing and smiling knowingly.

"We're supposed to be resting," Sinon said.

"We are," Michael said.

Sinon smiled and stood, taking his hands in hers. "At the very least let's take this somewhere no one is going to watch."

Michael was out of his seat in an instant, and a matter of seconds later, they were in bed, continuing where they had left off.

* * *

Michael yawned, stretching his back as he watched Sinon stroking her way lazily across the pool. He smiled as she touched the wall, turning and starting back in a backstroke, allowing him a wonderful view of her bare form. He was enjoying having their own penthouse, complete with a heated indoor pool. No one else around meant no clothes needed, especially since he had blocked the building from all outside transmissions not on his list of accepted sources, meaning that there were no cameras, no one in the real world could watch, and their penthouse was too high for anyone outside to spy. The only contact with the outside world currently was Michael's menu, through which he, Yui, Strea, and Kirito were discussing the antivirus software's progress.

"It's ready," Kirito was typing. "The software will target the virus and anything infected by it, meaning Cardinal itself. It'll be destroyed along with the virus. ALO will crash, so make absolutely sure it's completely evacuated. We'll worry about getting ALO back up and running again later."

"Sounds good," Michael responded. "How long until it can be deployed?"

"That's the only problem we're having," Kirito replied.

"We're having trouble finding a packaging software capable of making it through the firewall to actually deliver the antivirus," Strea interjected.

"Basically, Cardinal's virus is just too strong for the antivirus to reach, even though the antivirus is strong enough to wipe out the virus," Yui explained.

"I see," Michael nodded, eyes leaving the screen as Sinon reached the edge of the pool nearest him, beckoning him over with a knowing smile. "You'll have to keep me posted. I'll check in in a little while."

"You're lucky you can't catch any viruses yourself in there," Kirito typed.

"Are you accusing Sinon of having an STD?" Michael typed back, cocking an eyebrow.

"I actually meant from the extremely dirty world of GGO itself," Kirito responded. "Anyway, we'll talk whenever you're done."

Michael closed out of the window and walked over to Sinon, slipping into the water in front of her, Sinon wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him slowly. He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her against him as their tongues met. They stayed there for several seconds before Sinon pulled herself up, lining his member up with her entrance again only to stop as the doorbell rang, echoing through the pent house. Michael sighed in exasperation.

"How much do you want to bet it's Alicia bringing a party?" Michael asked.

Twenty mega credits," Sinon said. "I think it's Sakuya demanding an update."

Michael nodded and both opened their menus, equipping their swimsuits and climbing out, heading for the door. Michael pulled it open and found Sakuya and Alicia standing there, Alicia looking exasperated and Sakuya irritated.

"It's been almost a full day," Sakuya said.

"And I told you that trying to find a deployment system would be hard," Michael said. "We're essentially trying to create a week's worth of code in a few hours. A full day is still way ahead of schedule."

"How close?" Sakuya asked.

"Not," Michael said. "Cardinal keeps shooting down all of our attempts. If we could find a way to get the antivirus to Cardinal, we could destroy the virus. But so far, nothing can get through Cardinal's firewall."

"I thought you were a hacker," Sakuya said.

"I can't hack a virus," Michael said. "Otherwise I'd have done it by now."

"Then how do we fight Cardinal?" Sakuya asked.

"We _can't_ fight Cardinal," Michael groaned. "The army's job is finished. Cardinal's not some final boss. It's a runtime. It's an AI that keeps games running properly. It doesn't even have a physical...Holy shit. Sakuya you're a genius!"

He turned, jogging to a table with a small sphere on it, grabbing the sphere and tossing it, the sphere turning into a hologram of Kirito, Strea, and Yui instantly, all three looking at him.

"Any progress?" Michael asked.

"In the three minutes we've been working?" Kirito asked. "No. Shockingly we haven't come up with any groundbreaking deployment systems."

"Here's your deployment system," Michael said, summoning his sword from his menu and holding it out, all three staring at him.

"Your sword?" Kirito asked. "You're going to fight a non-corporeal AI with a sword?"

"Yui, Strea, can you trick Cardinal into creating a virtual space and body for itself?" Michael asked.

"Maybe," Yui said. "But if we can, Cardinal won't make itself weak. You won't be able to fight it alone."

"I won't need to," Michael said. "You can augment my entire team's weapons with the antivirus software and we'll go and deliver it personally."

"This is a terrible idea," Kirito said.

"Come on Kirito," Michael said. "Was this ever going to end any other way besides a massive final boss battle? Besides, it's fitting."

"Fair enough," Kirito said. "We'll make the adjustments. Send your swords and Sinon's sniper rifle to my laptop so I can program in the antivirus software as a special ability of the weapons."

"Actually, I have another idea," Michael said. "Strea, do you remember the autosave feature my field initially had for me and Sinon's data?"

"Yes," Strea nodded before her eyes widened. "You think?"

"It's worth a shot," Michael nodded.

"What?" Sinon asked.

"Well, the last time we were in the field together was immediately after I hacked your ALO avatar back into existence," Michael said. "If you were in that avatar and you were hit by the antivirus subroutines Cardinal sent to erase my hacked data, you're be killed instantly. But, even though your avatar was hacked, the data it was running wasn't. If we're right..."

Then, light enveloped Sinon and left her as her ALO avatar again.

"It worked!" Strea cheered.

"Now you're in no more danger than the rest of us," Michael said. "Granted the subroutines will still kill us in a handful of hits, but still."

"So, wait, what's going on?" Sakuya asked, completely lost.

"You gave me the idea to have them make Cardinal into a pseudo boss," Michael said. "This way, we can literally go and fight Cardinal ourselves."

"You're so smart!" Alicia cheered, jumping onto Sakuya and kissing her, Sakuya blushing bright red as Michael and Sinon stared in surprise, Kirito in much the same state, Strea and Yui ignoring them and remaining hard at work on their task.

"I've got it!" Strea cheered finally.

"Daddy, I'm transferring you all of Michael's friend's weapons," Yui said.

Sure enough, all four of their weapons vanished in flashes of light, Kirito beginning to type on some invisible keyboard. Finally he nodded and the weapons reappeared.

"Okay," Kirito said. "The weapons are ready."

Michael summoned his sword from his menu again and saw that the blade was glowing blue, as were the others' weapons when they pulled them out. "Okay. How do we get to Cardinal?"

"There's only one way in," Yui said. "It's a sort of loading program that acts as a bridge between Cardinal's realm and GGO. For the sake of you all being able to use it, we made it into a ship flying through a white void between two docking ports. Once you get into it, Cardinal will notice and will try to stop you. Be careful."

"Thank you," Michael said, sending a brief message telling his team to meet them at his and Sinon's penthouse in order to go after Cardinal. Then, he turned to Sakuya and Alicia again. "Thank you for all of your help with Laughing Coffin. I wish you the best, and I promise you I'll get you both home."

"What are you talking about?" Alicia asked. "We're coming with you. We're a part of your team too."

Michael nodded as the others all responded that they were on their way. However, just as they did, the sky suddenly turned red, a familiar alert beginning to sound.

 _"Foreign objects and runtimes detected. Purging data. Purging data. Purging Data."_

* * *

Leave a review.


	33. Chapter 33

I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters.

* * *

Beginning of the End

 _"Foreign objects and runtimes detected. Purging data. Purging data. Purging data."_

Michael sprinted into the street, Sinon, Alicia, and Sakuya all just behind him. The rest of Michael's team arrived a moment later, Michael and Sinon equipping their armor just as the corrupted monsters began to spill into the street. Michael sighed, drawing his sword, Sinon drawing her bow.

"Let's see if this new program of yours is worth it," Sakuya said, drawing her katana.

Michael extended his wings and spun his sword in his hand once before streaking forward. A single corrupted monster looking like a blob made of static leapt at him and he slashed it, the blob instantly shrinking out of existence. He grinned, the others all drawing their weapons as well, all of their weapons glowing as well already. Then, they all shot forward, tearing into the corrupt monsters. A cloud of them shot into the air and Michael followed them, flying out to meet them with Yuuki, tearing into them rapidly. A dragon the size of a horse flew at them but they flipped over it, slashing it and destroying it. Michael grinned. At least the monsters were all single-hit kills.

Just as that thought played through his head, he slashed a monster, a glowing red line appearing where he had hit it but the monster not dying. He flipped, killing a different one before shooting back to the one he had injured and stabbing it, making it shrink out of existence. He growled in annoyance. That would get annoying fast. He turned, sword glowing red, and slashed, an arc of flames shooting out through the creatures, destroying a lot of them. He sighed, looking down at the street below them, watching Sinon walking calmly down the street, her bow unleashing a food of arrows, slaughtering the monsters as she walked, easily pushing them back out of the city.

"Why don't we just have her clear everything?" Yuuki asked, also having seen the display.

"Because where's the fun in that?" Michael smirked. "Besides, we needed to make sure we were capable of fighting these things as well for when we take on Cardinal."

Yuuki nodded as the rest of the team, now in their ALO avatars, floated up around them.

"You guys taking a break?" Salamander asked.

"Hardly," Michael snorted. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Sakuya nodded.

They all shot forward, tearing into the corrupt monsters rapidly. Michael flipped, slashed, and stabbed his way through everything. He felt a lot less afraid now that they had a way to destroy the monsters. And as if that wasn't good enough, ninety percent of the monsters died in one blow. He flipped over a monster, splitting it but not killing it, only for Yuuki to slash it instead. Then, Michael, Yuuki, and Salamander all slashed, each sending an arc of flame through the monsters, slaughtering them. Michael slowed to a stop, watching as the last few dozen monsters hovered in front of them before flying away from the city, the rest of the monsters in the streets below them following.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Alicia said.

"You're not alone," Michael said.

Sinon floated up beside him and they all watched as the monsters began to combine, flying together into three growing masses of static. Then, the static began to take shape. One formed into the same creature Sinon and Michael had fought to get Sinon her GGO sniper rifle. One, formed into a gigantic dragon with two legs, wings in place of forelegs or arms, and its entire body roughly the size of Thor, and the last cloud of static continued to expand, growing taller and taller.

"I don't fucking believe it," Michael said, entire body growing numb as the static finally began to take shape. "Now who's fucking cheating Cardinal!?"

The final cloud of static finished forming as Surt's final form, complete with all of the static spreading from one immobile circle in the chest area.

"We can't...fight that," Sinon breathed, launching an arrow experimentally, watching it burn away as it neared the fake Surt.

"Heathcliff," Michael said. "You have the Fire God armor. Kill Surt. Don't get hit. Lead him away from the city if you can, but if you can't, just focus on killing him."

Heathcliff nodded before streaking forward, crashing into Surt with no visible effect, beginning to tear into him as he flew around and around him. Michael sighed as the looked tot he other two.

"Sinon and I will handle the ground creature first, then will join you against the dragon," Michael said.

"Good luck," Skuld said.

"You too," Michael said.

He and Sinon shot forward, leaving the rest of the team, who tore into the dragon as quickly as they could. Michael landed on his feet in front of the creature, who roared, a red light appearing where the eye should be. Instantly, Sinon placed an arrow into it, the creature roaring, staggering away before Michael sped forward, jumping and slashing the creature's side before landing behind it and turning, sashing the back of its leg. It roared, kicking backward at him and he rolled out of the way as Sinon sent several more arrows into its eye. The creature roared, its tail reaching up and aiming at Michael, who dove aside just as a trail of static crashed into the ground, spreading over it for a ways before shrinking out of existence, leaving a crater. Michael flipped, shooting into the air again before flying down and tearing into the monster's back rapidly. As he did, the creature roared, beginning to buck and thrash, Sinon sending arrow after arrow into its eye as it did. Then, finally, Michael slashed a square into the the creature's back, a square of slash trails shooting through it before sending an explosion back inward and the creature shrunk out of existence. Michael sighed, landing on the ground and glancing at the dragon. As he did, he saw Skuld drop from the clouds with Mjolnir, lightning flying off of it before she slammed the hammer into the dragon's head, a bolt of lightning flashing out of the sky and hitting at the same time as the hammer, the dragon instantly shrinking into nothing.

"Guess we _won't_ help with the dragon," Michael said.

"All that leaves is Surt," Sinon said, everyone turning toward the last creature.

They could see Heathcliff flying around and around the giant, slashing it again and again, using abilities when he could but mostly just relying on his sword. However, if Michael was right, the fight with Surt would definitely not end any time soon. Michael flew to the others, Sinon following.

"We need to take down Cardinal," Michael said.

"We need to stop Surt first," Sakuya said.

"That fight won't end for a long time," Michael said.

"And what happens if we leave and suddenly Heathcliff dies?" Sakuya asked. "Surt will slaughter everyone."

Michael remained silent for a long while before sighing. "We need a volunteer to stay here, and fight Surt if Heathcliff loses."

"I'll do it," Jun said."

"No," Michael said. "The person needs to be fast. No offense Jun, but you're not that quick."

"Me," Yuuki said.

"I need you for Cardinal," Michael said.

The others remained silent for a while before Salamander sighed.

"I will," Salamander said. "But I can't without that armor."

"I know," Michael said. "I'm going to hack a set into your inventory. If you end up using it, Surt will target you almost exclusively. You can use that to draw him away from the others, but that'll make you fighting him harder."

"I'll be fine," Salamander said.

"I'll stay too," Skuld said. "I'm fast and pack more of a punch. Plus, I'm not letting Salamander fight him alone."

Michael nodded, hacking a suit into both of their inventories. Then, he opened a chat window to Strea, asking her to send them to the Cardinal Realm, the area they had made Cardinal make.

"It'll be right there," Strea responded.

A moment later, a silver arrowhead-shaped ship appeared on the ground in a flash of light. Michael and those who were going all flew down to it, landing beside it as a ramp extended to them, a door at the top opening. Michael walked in, getting behind the controls, Sinon sitting in the copilot seat. Then, the door closed and Michael hit the big green button with the word "GO" on it. The ship shot forward, throwing everyone else to the ground. After a moment, a rift appeared and they passed through. The others climbed into the seats along the sides of the ship, strapping themselves in. Then, they watched as a white void appeared and the ship began forward. Michael watched the holographic screen before them, seeing a line of red, orange, and yellow cubes appearing in a wall off to either side with a long, fairly narrow tunnel leading along the middle. His gut dropped instantly.

"Oh no," Michael breathed.

"What?" Sinon asked.

"The loading program...it's Cubefield," Michael breathed just as the white voice flashed red several times.

"What's Cubefield?" Sinon asked.

"A really old game," Michael said. "You're about to see. And you should also start praying."

* * *

Leave a review.


End file.
